The Hades Team - Saison 3
by Nevermind555
Summary: La suite des aventures. Nous nous étions quittés sur une Wyverne bien mal au point...
1. Machination

_Chapitre 41 : Machination_

Rhadamanthys se traîne jusqu'à sa veste, rampant au sol, sang s'échappant de l'interstice béant de son poitrail. Il parvient à se saisir de son portable et compose le numéro de Minos : "Viens... chez Lévia... vite !" à bout de souffle, respiration heurtée, adossé contre le mur, laissant échapper son téléphone dans un spasme douloureux.

Minos est rapidement sur place, ayant décelé la voix inhabituellement saccadée de la Wyverne. Il transporte Rhadamanthys aux Enfers, le confiant aux soins des femmes en noir puis revient sur Terre, constatant que je dors toujours profondément, main éclaboussée d'un sang qui n'est pas le mien.

"Par Hadès... c'est toi qui..."

Minos en demeure interdit, s'interrogeant.

* * *

Je quitte enfin un sommeil sans rêves après près de deux jours. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un pan de surplis dont les ailes me sont familières. "Minos ?"

Ce dernier fait gronder un cosmos terrible, interdisant toute approche.

"Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Mes esprits me reviennent progressivement jusqu'à la veille des événements. Mon geste, lui, demeure comme effacé de ma mémoire.

Je note le sang séché sur ma main, le lit ainsi qu'une longue traînée carmin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

"C'est..."

"Le sang de l'un des nôtres, oui."

Ma main vient se plaquer sur ma bouche mais la mémoire ne me revient toujours pas. "Qu'ai-je fait, Minos ?"

"Levé la main sur un Juge."

"COMMENT ?" me redressant d'un seul tenant. "PARLE, MINOS !"

"La Wyverne."

Des larmes me montent aux yeux, gorge serrée. Un élan vrille mon estomac et je retiens de justesse un vomissement.

"Il a survécu, Léviathan."

Je le fixe, larmes roulant silencieusement sur mes joues.

"Il est à l'abri."

"Que s'est-il... passé, Minos ?..."

"Je n'en sais rien mais... quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit véritablement d'un piège qu'on t'a tendu."

Minos arbore une gravité que je ne lui connaissais pas, affecté par les événements.

* * *

"Ton plan a lamentablement échoué, Hypnos."

"Ce n'était qu'une phase préliminaire, Thanatos."

Le dieu blond se lève, quittant la terrasse. Il retrouve Solène dans la salle de musique.

"As-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Rhadamanthys ?"

"Vaguement. Mortellement blessé ?"

"Par Léviathan."

Solène le fixe, incrédule. "Impossible."

"Certes, il n'en fera pas l'aveu. Cependant, l'attaque portée ne fait aucun doute."

Hypnos jubile intérieurement, jetant Solène dans la plus grande perplexité.

Durant toute la leçon, Solène réfléchissait. Hypnos semblait hautement satisfait d'avoir jeté le trouble en elle.

Hypnos se leva, déposant sa flûte dans son étui.

"Inutile d'insister. Tu as l'esprit ailleurs."

"Je... n'arrive pas à croire que Léviathan ait pu porter la main sur Rhadamanthys."

"Tu te fais beaucoup trop d'illusions sur ce qu'est Léviathan. Je veux dire... une cent neuvième Étoile, soyons sérieux..." se gaussant de la situation.

Solène baissa la tête, serrant les dents. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?...

"Je t'avais promis de te montrer le lieu où reposent nos corps en Elysion. Un privilège que Léviathan n'a jamais eu."

Hypnos la fit passer devant, la guidant jusqu'à un magnifique jardin fleuri - le seul endroit agréable aux Enfers.

"C'est encore plus beau de près que depuis votre balcon... incroyable qu'un tel endroit puisse exister ici..."

Hypnos la dirige vers des temples surélevés.

"Tu ne peux te déplacer ici qu'en présence d'un dieu." posant une main sur son épaule.

Le geste fait frissonner Solène tant il est doux.

Les voici à l'ombre des colonnes taillées.

A l'intérieur reposent trois immenses sarcophages translucides. Ils renferment respectivement les corps de Hadès, de Hypnos et de Thanatos. Ces corps ressemblent trait pour trait à ceux que les trois divinités revêtent actuellement.

"Les corps que nous possédons finissent toujours par prendre l'apparence de nos corps originels."

Solène se tenait devant le sarcophage contenant le corps immobile de Hadès.

"Il est vraiment..." soufflée par la beauté statique du Monarque.

Hypnos ricane. "Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas, Sphinx ?..." murmuré à son oreille. "Ou plutôt, son corps te plaît. Rêves-tu de le posséder, Sphinx ?..." tentateur.

Solène clôt les paupières, attisée par les murmures impudiques d'Hypnos.

Placé dans son dos, main sur chaque épaule de la jeune Spectres, le dieu susurre l'indécence même à l'oreille de son élève.

"Dis moi... de quelle façon aimerais-tu posséder ce corps, Sphinx ?... d'ailleurs, est-ce le seul que tu rêves de prendre ?... ou ceux de mon frère et de moi-même t'intéressent-ils également ?..."

Solène déglutit. "Vil... tentateur..." sifflé.

"Tu peux avoir totale confiance en moi, Sphinx... alors dis moi..."

"Je..."

"Oui ?..."

"Hadès Sama..."

"Huhuhu... oui ?..."

"Je... j'ai... déjà rêvé que..."

Les doigts se crispent sur les épaules de la jeune Spectre.

"... que je me... jetais dans ses bras..."

Le souffle chaud de Hypnos contre l'oreille de Solène était terrible. Le dieu jubilait d'avoir ainsi arraché la confession à son élève.

"Les humains sont définitivement fascinants... surtout lorsque leurs émotions demeurent une fois qu'ils ont été faits Spectres." nouveau ricanement. "Mon frère trouve tout cela ennuyant."

"Et... vous ?..."

"Intéressant."

Solène se triturait les mains, à la fois gênée par la proximité du dieu blond qu'allumée par les paroles qui franchissaient les lèvres interdites.

"Dis moi, belle Solène... voudrais-tu t'occuper personnellement de moi ?..."

"Hy... Hypnos Sama ?..."

Le dieu du Sommeil libéra une épaule pour se saisir délicatement de la main de Solène, emmenant le dos jusqu'à ses lèvres. "Rêves-tu que notre Maître te dise un jour de telles paroles ?..."

La tête de Solène tournait si fort qu'Hypnos prit compte de son étourdissement, la soutenant de ses mains sur ses bras.

"Poursuis-tu le but inavoué visant à la compromission d'un dieu avec un simple Spectre ?..."

"N'est-ce... jamais arrivé ?..."

"Bien sûr que si. Mon frère a beaucoup d'affinités avec le Spectre du Nasu."

"Des... affinités ?..."

"Oui."

"De... quelle nature ?..."

"Nasu obéirait à n'importe quel ordre de Thanatos."

Cela sous-entendait tant de choses...

"Est-ce que... l'expérience vous tente, Hypnos Sama ?..."

"Je puis t'assurer que je surpasse nettement que Minos." à nouveau soufflé à l'oreille. "Duquel j'avais demandé de ne pas t'approcher. Pas plus que de Rhadamanthys, Aiacos et Léviathan." sifflé telle une menace.

Solène se raidit, sens aux aguets. "Je..."

"Toute explication serait à la fois déplacée et malvenue." Hypnos s'écarta de Solène. "La contemplation est terminée." frappant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre :

"Je dois voir Rhadamanthys, Minos !"

"Je ne te le conseille pas pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions qui se cache derrière tout cela."

Inutile d'implorer un Griffon buté.

Je ramène un oreiller contre moi, assise en tailleur sur le canapé.

Minos quitte sa chaise et s'installe à mes côtés, caressant mes cheveux dans des gestes doux, faisant filer les mèches entre les doigts fins de marionnettiste.

"Sois un peu patiente."

Je soupire et pose la tête sur le haut du coussin, le fixant, puis souriant. Mon sourire appelle le sien. "Voilà qui est bien mieux."

"Il me manque..."

"Je le sais." en reprenant ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

"Je te promets de faire promptement la lumière sur cette affaire."

"Je veux ma Wyverne..."

Un pouce vint courir le long de mes lèvres, regard attaché.

"Contente toi du Griffon pour le moment."

Je me décale contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

"Là." tapotant mon épaule.

Sa présence me fait du bien.

"Tu crois que Rhada va m'en vouloir ?..."

"Eh bien, disons que... tu l'as quand même salement amoché..." petit sourire taquin.

Je redresse la tête, le fixant. Voyant qu'il plaisante, je le frappe sur le torse.

"Ouch !... un seul ne te suffit pas ?"

Je souris et viens embrasser sa joue parfumée.

* * *

Rhadamanthys portait son regard par-delà l'ouverture de la chambre. Sa plaie cicatrisait lentement, comme si elle prenait plaisir à lui rappeler de ne plus m'approcher !...

La Wyverne serra la mâchoire, faisant saillir le muscle masséter. Son poing s'empara du drap.

On frappa à la porte.

Pandora fit son entrée, laissant Cheshire à l'extérieur - ce n'était guère le moment pour taper sur les nerfs déjà en pelote de la Wyverne.

La jeune femme, chef des armées, prit place sur un fauteuil. "Comment te sens-tu, Rhadamanthys ?..."

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me voir cloué au lit."

Sa main chercha celle de la Wyverne, libérant le drap.

"Tu seras rapidement sur pieds."

"Ma convalescence me paraît déjà trop longue."

Une main tendre vint caresser le côté droit de son visage. "Est-ce vrai ce qui se raconte ?..."

Le Britannique la sonda du regard. "A propos de ?..."

"Que c'est le Spectre du Léviathan qui t'a infligé cette blessure ?"

Rhadamanthys fronça. "Qui vous a dit cela ?..." menaçant.

La jeune femme baissa le regard, n'osant affronter celui de l'Anglais.

"Dame Pandora..."

"Les..."

"... dieux jumeaux. J'en était sûr."

Pandora libéra la main de Rhadamanthys et ramena les siennes sur ses cuisses.

"Ils..."

"Parlez sans crainte, Lady Pandora."

"... souhaitent que... je sois plus autoritaire avec toi parce que tu as gagné en puissance... et que cela semble les effrayer..."

"Avec raison. Néanmoins, je ne compte me servir de cette force ni contre le Seigneur Hadès ni contre vous-mêmes, Dame Pandora."

"Je... le sais." souriante.

"Mon but, ma vie est de vous protéger."

"Et... pour ce qui est de Léviathan ?..."

"Il est exact que cette blessure est de son fait. Je pense cependant qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'un des deux dieux jumeaux... j'ai même une idée très précise duquel."

"Rhadamanthys... j'aimerai tant que nos armées soient fortes pour le Seigneur Hadès, pour mener nos troupes vers la victoire et écraser cette maudite Athéna et ses chevaliers ridicules !..."

Rhadamanthys eut un frisson violent en entendant ces termes. "Dévouée Pandora..." venant à son tour lui caresser le visage, corps et âme chamboulés, pouce venant glisser le long des lèvres pleines de la jeune femme, suivant le tracé du regard avec une envie coupable.

"Rhada... manthys..."

Sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, le haut de son corps pencha vers celui de la Wyverne et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, Cheshire fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce : "DAME PANDORA ! LES... DIEUX JUMEAUX !"

Pandora se redressa tandis que Rhadamanthys serra les dents.

Les dieux s'avancèrent dans la pièce tandis que Cheshire était plaqué contre un mur, main griffue devant lui, assurant sa propre défense.

"Pandora. Ta place n'est pas ici." grogna Thanatos.

Pandora serra l'étoffe de sa robe. "Mes Seigneurs..."

"Que t'avais-je dit au sujet de Rhadamanthys, Pandora ?"

"Un ramassis de mensonges, comme à l'ordinaire !..." grogna Rhadamanthys.

"IL SUFFIT ! comment oses-tu nous défier, misérable ?!"

"Un misérable dont vous avez bien peur, semble-t-il."

"IMPUDENT !" voulant frapper ; geste qu'Hypnos empêcha.

"Assez, Thanatos." puis fixant Rhadamanthys. "Notre but est de servir notre Seigneur."

"Oh, en voilà une grande nouvelle !... en complotant contre lui et le gros de ses forces, j'imagine !..."

"Tu as la langue bien trop pendue, Wyverne. Il est grand temps de te faire ravaler tes paroles."

"Croyez que le Seigneur Hadès sera très rapidement informé de vos agissements. C'est vous qui avez manipulé Léviathan pour qu'elle porte la main sur moi, j'en ai la conviction !..."

"Hypnos... laisse moi corriger ce Juge arrogant !" grognait Thanatos.

"Il sera bien assez temps, Thanatos."

"Je finirai bien par faire tomber vos têtes !..."

Thanatos eut un geste. Rhadamanthys porta les mains à son cou qui se serrait spontanément, comme si deux mains l'étouffaient. Il suffoquait, toussant.

"MES SEIGNEURS !" s'écria Pandora, affolée.

Soudain, Thanatos relâcha son emprise sur Rhadamanthys. Tous étaient conscients de l'aura qui se profilait dans le couloir. Il apparut, calme, comme à l'ordinaire, regard vide de toute expression.

"Seigneur... Hadès..."


	2. Décision à sens unique

_Chapitre 42 : Décision à sens unique_

Un instant de flottement s'installa dans la pièce à l'apparition du Souverain. Dans quelle mesure Hadès avait-il été témoin de la discussion ainsi que du geste de Thanatos ?...

"Hypnos. Thanatos. Il semble que cela s'agite du côté du Sanctuaire. Je vous ordonne d'y remettre bon ordre."

"Seigneur."

"Seigneur Hadès."

Les dieux jumeaux quittèrent la partie, revêtant leurs surplis pour pouvoir emprunter le passage réservé aux dieux.

"Mon cher Rhadamanthys."

"Seigneur..." baissant la tête devant le Monarque.

"J'ai conscience de ta dévotion ainsi que celle de Pandora."

Tout était dit. Le Monarque n'était point aveugle.

"Seigneur... j'aurai tant souhaité que vos armées soient unies..."

"Elles le seront un jour... qui sait."

* * *

Le Garuda soulève mes cheveux et vient gâter ma nuque de baisers chauds. J'en ris, plongeant les doigts dans ses cheveux épais, rappelant l'éclat de l'ébène.

"Aiacos..."

"Hmm ?..." retournant à ses occupations.

"Garuda, tu en profites parce que la Wyverne a le dos tourné." lance Minos, sévère.

"Comme si Rhadamanthys avait empêché quoi que ce soit !..." haussant les épaules.

"Certes." concéda Minos.

Bip d'alerte sms : Valentine qui annonce fièrement le retour sur Terre de la Wyverne.

* * *

L'homme reste planté devant le guichet de réception, à me fixer.

Peu gêné, il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparent : "Je pourrai m'occuper de toi, ma jolie..."

Même pas une question, une affirmation... je vois.

La scène se joue devant les bureaux ouverts de Minos et d'Aiacos et il m'est aisé d'imaginer déjà leurs sourires associés à des regards terribles.

"Qui te dit que j'ai _envie_ ou _besoin_ que tu t'occupes de moi ?" c'est sec, ça claque aussi fort qu'un coup de fouet.

"Ben t'es toute seule devant ces machines à café."

Pas de cerveau, en prime.

"Non merci." m'éloignant. Il me rattrape par le poignet.

"Tu fais genre parce je te plais, hein ?"

De mieux en mieux !...

Minos et Aiacos sont en passe de quitter leur siège.

"Non, tu ne me plais pas. Mon genre est... plus étudié, va-t-on dire, pour demeurer polie."

"Allez... tu verras, je saurai y faire." s'en léchant par avance les lèvres.

Je clos les paupières, envoyant une décharge de cosmos dans le bras entier qui me maintient prisonnière.

"OUCH !"

"Et encore, je suis gentille. Tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu disparais. Vite."

"On se retrouvera, salope !..."

Tiens, tiens... nous sommes passé en quelques secondes de "ma jolie" à "salope". Je reconnais bien là l'éducation de certains humains...

Une fois le livreur parti, Minos apparaît, mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces de chez Zegna. "Ton genre d'hommes est plus _étudié_ , hmm ?..."

"Cesse de l'ennuyer, _Bro_ '." lance Aiacos sans avoir quitté son bureau.

"Parlons d'autre chose... quand comptes-tu nous présenter ton bel étudiant, Griffon ?"

Minos baisse le regard, petit sourire aux lèvres. "J'ignore s'il est déjà prêt à vous affronter."

* * *

Je fends la foule. Suivie. Et j'ai parfaite idée de l'identité du suiveur. J'en souris, carnassière.

Nous abordons une ruelle sombre et déserte. C'est là qu'il va attaquer.

Il me plaque sans douceur contre un mur, écartant les poubelles qui jonchent le trottoir.

"Toi, tu vas regretter tes manières !..."

"Oh, je ne pense pas."

A la lueur du lampadaire, deux ailes griffues viennent me surplomber. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, sa poigne faiblit alors qu'il était en train de se déboutonner, animé par des intentions que je ne nommerai pas.

"Tu es de ce genre ? à prendre ce qu'on te refuse ?" ma voix tonne tant que je ne la reconnais plus, rage figée sur le visage. "Je vais te dire : tu es tombé sur un os. Un os immense. Un os que même Cerbère aurait du mal à digérer."

Il lâche prise, recule, yeux exorbités fixant les ailes qui se dessinent plus en plus précisément dans mon dos.

"Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, si ?"

Il ploie les genoux comme si j'étais le dieu des Enfers lui-même.

"Tu es du genre à fuir sitôt que tu sens un peu de résistance en face. Tu sais comment on nomme les gens de ton espèce ? des lâches."

Il baragouine quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se faisant littéralement dessus, paralysé par la peur.

Soudain, des flammes noires - loin de mon fait - s'abattent sur lui, le rongeant dans une panoplie de cris stridents et le consumant jusqu'à ne rien en laisser.

Je quitte la ruelle à la lueur de quelques fenêtres.

Kagaho apparaît devant moi.

"Sa Majesté du Bénou..."

"Tu as la langue agile, Léviathan."

"Tu n'as pas idée, Bénou."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Son âme m'a été réclamée ce matin même." revenant à son intervention précédente.

"Tu en as mis du temps, Bénou. Quel manque de promptitude."

Il m'empoigne, enragé. "Je n'apprécie pas non plus tes manières !"

"Et que comptes-tu faire ? les rectifier ?"

"Il est bien trop tard pour cela. Tu es définitivement gâtée."

"Oh oui, je suis _gâtée_. Régulièrement par mes Juges." jouant sur les double-sens à lui arracher une grimace de dégoût.

Il me relâche. "Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qui se raconte à ton propos. Ce n'est pas une aussi faible créature que toi qui as pu blesser la Wyverne."

"Hmm... à ta place, je ne me fierai pas aux apparences."

"Ton sort est de les divertir." avec un sourire malsain, avant de prendre son envol dans un panache de flammes sombres.

"Animosité. Haine. Profonde tristesse." méditative.

* * *

Solène patientait sur la plateforme, assise sur une pierre, en tailleur, jouant une partition sur son benet.

Le Bénou lui apparut enfin. Son visage avait l'air encore plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça promettait !...

"Pour qui joues-tu ? pour les âmes maudites des Enfers ?" dans un grognement violent.

"Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois." se relevant.

Bénou sourit et lui porta un coup d'échauffement avant de s'écrouler.

Solène cligna.

Au sol, le Bénou suait et semblait délirer de fièvre.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'approcha mais il la repoussa. "N'APPROCHE PAS !" respirant bruyamment.

* * *

Solène faisait les cent pas devant la porte close des appartements du Bénou.

Enfin, un Spectre en sortit.

"Comm... comment va-t-il ?"

"Il n'y a aucune amélioration. Je vais faire mon rapport au Seigneur Hadès."

"Je peux... le voir ?"

"Soit. Mais ne vous attardez pas."

Autour du lit : une nuée de femmes vêtues de noir qui s'activaient ; on aurait dit une ruche !

Solène s'approcha.

"Sui... Sui !... att..."

Solène fronça. Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa la main du Bénou et caressa son front trempé de sueur.

"Je suis là."

"Sui... c'est... toi..." avec un faible sourire.

* * *

Je suis agitée. Ce soir, Valentine a prévu un repas - avec Valentine, le terme plus approprié serait "banquet" - pour le retour de Rhadamanthys. L'idée de revoir mon Prince me rend confuse. Par ailleurs, j'ignore tout de l'accueil qu'il me réservera... Je décide de conserver mes distances et d'observer la situation.

* * *

Minos me retire délicatement le manteau, découvrant avec un délice non dissimulé la robe noire que je porte : " _Charming... as ever_." en anglais couplé à un magnifique accent norvégien. J'en souris.

"Merci, Nos." lui bisant la joue, tendre.

Valentine arrive en tablier de cuisine. Nous nous embrassons avec affection. "Installez-vous. L'apéritif va être servi."

J'apparais dans le salon. Aussitôt, un regard doré se pose sur moi, m'enveloppant de cette force propre au dragon qu'il représente. J'en frémis, peau se granulant malgré moi.

Aiacos me pousse d'une main ouverte dans le dos : "Allez, ne te fais pas prier, vas l'embrasser."

Je lui frappe le torse : "Non mais dis donc, toi !... tu es..."

"... infernal. Je sais. On me le dit assez souvent."

"C'est peu de le souligner." renchérit Rhadamanthys.

Minos prend position aux côtés de la Wyverne : "Tu as vu ? il est en pleine forme !..." avec un geste affectueux.

"Tant mieux." demeurant en retrait.

Rhadamanthys ne manque pas noter mon attitude. J'évite, pour ma part, de laisser traîner mes yeux du côté de son corps solide, parfaitement mis en valeur par ce qu'il porte...

Me voici sur le canapé, bordée par Minos et Aiacos, ravis.

"Quelqu'un sait si Solène compte revenir sur Terre prochainement ?"

"Elle te manque ?" m'interroge Minos.

"Oui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup."

"Je pense que c'est réciproque." amène Rhadamanthys.

Valentine sert les amuse-bouches et s'installe aux côtés de Rhadamanthys.

"Parlons à présent du cas qui nous préoccupe..."

"A quoi bon ? les dieux jumeaux ont avoué leur méfait..." annonce Rhadamanthys.

"Pour que cela ne se reproduise plus."

"Il n'y a pas 36 solutions." dis-je.

"Expose, je te prie."

"Je..." baissant le regard.

"Permets moi de te dire que je m'y oppose totalement." grogne la Wyverne.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative pour te mettre à l'abri."

Les doigts de Rhadamanthys tremblent sur le verre à whisky, menaçant leur prise. "C'est hors de question."

"Léviathan, ne mets pas notre Wyverne dans de mauvaises dispositions et réfléchissons ensemble à une solution autre que celle proposée." amène Minos.

"Ma décision est prise." Oui, je mens. Oui, je me raconte des histoires.

Rhadamanthys pose violemment son verre sur la table basse. "Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que les dieux jumeaux ont réussi leur coup."

"Par pitié, ne commençons pas la soirée ainsi."

Rhadamanthys se lève : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Minos. Je ne compte pas vous la gâcher davantage." quittant la pièce pour récupérer sa veste.

"Maître !" s'écrie Valentine en le suivant.

"Retourne t'amuser, Val."

"Maître, je vous en supplie : restez !..." regard trouble.

"Inutile. Ma mauvaise humeur ne fera qu'empirer à mesure."

"Je vous en supplie..." poings montés contre la poitrine.

Rhadamanthys sourit devant les émotions affichées par la Harpie. Il l'embrasse furtivement sur le front. "Retourne t'amuser, Val. Passe une bonne soirée." avant de quitter l'appartement.

Valentine revient s'installer, bras ballants.

"Je ne sais que dire..."

"Rien. Je ferai peut-être bien de m'en aller aussi..." dis-je.

"Non !" s'écrie Valentine.

"Faisons honneur à ce que notre Harpie préférée a préparé."

Mais l'appétit n'y est pas...

* * *

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit, sommeil fuyant - et ce n'est pas du fait de Hypnos cette fois !...

Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir gâché ainsi la soirée mais... il fallait que ce soit dit. C'est par amour que je me sacrifie - même si je risque d'en dépérir !...

Un cosmos s'invite dans ma chambre. Un cosmos dont je reconnaîtrai la sauvagerie entêtante entre mille !...

Je me redresse dans le lit.

Il est là, tapi dans un coin, en surplis, ailes repliées, bras croisés.

Aucun de nous n'ose prendre la parole. Nous nous observons en silence.

Je sens une rage terrible gronder en lui. "Dire que je pensais être seul capable de prendre des décisions destructrices."

"Je fais ça pour nous préserver, Rhadamanthys." tombe aussitôt.

"Tu vas nous rendre fous." avec un petit sourire amer.

"Si j'avais eu toute ma force pour frapper..."

"Tu ne l'as pas eue. Le piège ne fonctionnera pas une seconde fois."

"Ils trouveront autre chose !..." avec un geste las.

"Tu fais leur jeu."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un autre malheur."

"Ils sont parvenus à alimenter tes craintes. Ils ont donc gagné la partie voire même la guerre."

"Wyverne..."

Il se retourne, me présentant ses ailes. "Connaissant à quel point tu peux être butée, il ne me reste qu'à m'incliner."

Je serre le drap dans mon point, gorge nouée.

Il disparaît dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Mon portable affiche déjà plus de sept messages laissés par Minos. Pas envie de me lever... pas envie d'affronter la Wyverne qui a repris le travail aujourd'hui.

* * *

"Nous avons un gros problème sur les bras, _Lillebror_." annonce la voix grave de Minos.

"Il va falloir agir."

"Cessez de comploter, tous les deux !..." grogne Rhadamanthys.

* * *

La haute silhouette de Minos se penche sur mon lit.

"Désolée..."

"Ce n'est rien. Même si tu nous as beaucoup manqués."

Il s'installe sur le rebord, paisible.

"Dis moi... de quelle manière soigner ton âme ?..."

"Aucune idée. Je... ne voulais pas que... ça se passe ainsi." voix cassée.

"Je serai d'avis à adresser un énorme pied de nez aux responsables."

"Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter aujourd'hui..."

"Je te le répète, sans chercher à te précipiter : il faudrait fouler aux pieds le plans des dieux jumeaux."

Je lui souris faiblement.

"Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, Léviathan."

* * *

Je termine mon léger maquillage devant le miroir, ramenant mes cheveux sur le devant, les attachant sur le côté.

Je porte une robe à col en gros nœud blanc sur une forme évasée noire. J'entends déjà d'ici le commentaire à venir de Minos et en souris.

J'enfile mes ballerines et me voici en route pour la startup. Et... zut !... j'y débarque en même temps que Rhadamanthys qui commande le verrouillage centralisé de son monstres à quatre roues. Ce dernier m'accueille avec un sourire narquois. "Tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens... une revenante."

Je hausse les épaules.

Il a malgré tout la galanterie de m'ouvrir la porte puis nous regagnons chacun notre bureau, sans un regard ou une parole de plus.

Je m'effondre sur mon fauteuil, comme si je venais déjà de livrer combat !...

Aiacos arrive et dépose un petit sujet très amusant sur le coin de mon bureau : " _Welcome back_." enjoué.

Minos se joint à nous, énorme bouquets de fleurs qu'il place dans un vase. "J'ai évité les roses."

"Sage décision." le félicite Aiacos.

"Tu as vu notre Wyverne ?... il est enfermé dans son bureau."

"Nous nous sommes croisés en arrivant."

"Et ?..."

"Rien."

"T-t-t-t-t ! une pause déjeuner commune s'impose."

"Non, je ne... vous êtes adorables mais... je ne souhaite pas que vous interfériez."

" _As you wish_."

* * *

"Le parapheur pour la 360. Le courrier à signer et les bons de livraison en retour."

La Wyverne soupire et commence par le parapheur de commandes, dégainant son stylo qu'il tient à la main gauche.

"Autre chose ?"

"Rendez-vous avec... la larve comptable jeudi."

"Noté."

Il adresse un bref regard à ma robe sans qu'aucune expression particulière ne vienne éclairer son visage.

"J'ai posé congé mercredi."

"Grand bien te fasse."

Nous laissons passer un silence.

"Tu as été avertie que nous accueillons une nouvelle stagiaire lundi ?"

"Non."

"Voilà sa lettre et le CV." me les tendant entre deux paraphes. "Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir. Prévois un déjeuner commun à midi. Dans le quartier pour pouvoir nous y rendre à pieds."

"Bien."

"Et avertis les deux autres spécimens qu'ils doivent se tenir à carreau."

" _Your job_."

Petit sourire - le seul de la journée sans doute !... - qui s'évanouit rapidement.

"Ce temps que je perds à gendarmer..."

* * *

Valentine se glisse dans la large baignoire d'angle, entre les jambes de Rhadamanthys.

"Votre journée a été bonne, Maître ?..."

"Disons que ça a été." caressant les bras du jeune Spectre.

"Léviathan ?..."

"Hmm... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Maître... si je puis me permettre..."

Soupir.

"... je ne supporte pas de vous voir ainsi."

"Je vais bien, Val."

"Maître... qui pensez-vous berner ?" sourcils froncés. "Je vois bien que vous n'êtes plus qu'une ombre..."

"Assez, Val !"

Valentine rentra la tête dans les épaules. Un baiser dans la nuque le voua tout entier au dragon dominant.


	3. A bout de résistance

_Chapitre 43 : A bout de résistance_

Minos agite des tickets sous le nez de Rhadamanthys.

"Devine..."

"Aucune envie."

"Tu es sinistre, Wyverne." soupire Minos. "Il s'agit de places pour la course à l'hippodrome de Longchamp."

"Merveilleux." cynique. Son intérêt est cependant éveillé ; il s'agit d'une course équestre, après tout !... mais son enthousiasme porte rapidement sur le point noir du tableau. "Je suppose que Léviathan sera de la partie."

"Tu supposes fort justement. Il est grand temps de cesser de vous ignorer, Wyverne."

Rhadamanthys se lève et se poste devant la fenêtre de son bureau, présentant son dos à Minos.

"Valentine est également convié."

"Comme c'est aimable."

"Rhada." venant se poster à ses côtés. "Je comprends aisément ce que tu peux ressentir."

"Par pitié, évite le mélo, Minos. Ça ne te sied pas du tout."

Minos agite à nouveau ses tickets devant le nez de la Wyverne : "Le Qatar Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe... le championnat du monde des purs-sangs."

"Tu es... machiavélique, mon frère." avec une certaine affection.

* * *

Je m'affaire, fière de ma robe noire dont le dos est un empiècement très échancré de dentelle raffinée - de quoi faire perdre la tête à la Wyverne !... en espérant qu'il daigne m'adresser un regard... cheveux remontés en chignon fouillis, boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Me voici prête. Je quitte l'appartement, rejoignant le 4X4 Levante de Rhadamanthys. La place côté passager m'est dévolue.

C'est Valentine qui m'aide à descendre, m'offrant son bras. La Wyverne nous suit.

Nous nous installons dans les gradins VIP et je tombe le châle qui couvrait mes épaules, captant immédiatement le regard doré convoité. Aiacos émet un sifflement devant ce que la robe offre de plus beau. Rhadamanthys déglutit, incapable de dévier le regard. Minos s'en régale. Durant toute la durée de la course, j'ai conscience du regard de Rhadamanthys fixé dans mon dos, joli trouble lui ceignant les reins. La Wyverne est clairement en train d'imaginer ses lèvres courir sur mon grain de peau, flirtant entre les pans de dentelle. Attisé. Incapable de camoufler l'or qui se consume dans son regard pénétrant.

"Qu'en dis-tu, Rhada ?..." l'interroge Minos.

"Je dis que vous êtes les plus grands conspirateurs après les dieux jumeaux." avec un ton bordant l'affection. Il en a les jambes en coton tant son trouble est immense.

* * *

Alors que Valentine, Minos et Aiacos flânent du côté des grands noms, la Wyverne me rejoint devant une tasse de café.

"Magnifique robe..."

"Merci."

Nous nous regardons. Mon désir est tel que je m'en pince la lèvre.

"Je meurs d'envie de toi, Princesse."

"Alors... prends moi et n'en laisse rien."

* * *

Minos a un doux sourire. Celui affiché par Aiacos est plus taquin. Valentine est ravi.

"J'ai... oublié quelques effets chez Léviathan. Je les récupère et je rentre."

"Hmm mmm."

"C'est cela, Rhada. A demain, donc." avec un petit signe de la main.

La Maserati démarre.

"Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de mentir ?..." questionne Minos.

"Bah, c'est pour faire genre."

"Je suis si heureux pour eux." s'extasie Valentine.

* * *

Jeux de regards durant tout le trajet. Le désir, niché depuis la course, nous consume dans des élans charnels qui inondent nos reins. Je suis si prête à l'accueillir... que cela pourrait se faire ici et maintenant. Il en est de même pour lui ; gonflé par une terrible impatience. La joute va être phénoménale !...

Nous quittons le véhicule garé dans le parking souterrain et nous nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur. Nos regards parlent ouvertement de nos émois, de cette envie de plus en plus vive qui gronde en nous.

J'ouvre la porte et lorsqu'elle se referme sur nous, ses lèvres viennent sans tarder se poser sur mes épaules nues, les cajolant dans un panel érotique : lèvres, langue, dents, tout y passe. J'en geins déjà, corps douloureux de désir. Sa main passe devant et il me caresse l'entrejambe à même le tissu, faisant monter des sons toujours plus audacieux de ma part.

"Oui... oui... fais monter tes soupirs pour moi..." se faisant plus pressant dans mon dos, me plaquant dos contre son torse, exigeant. Il est incroyablement tendu, corps implosant dans une plainte érotique. "... puis tes cris pour nous..."

Ses mains cheminent sans aucune gêne et il laisse passer des grognements aux accents terriblement excités. Soulevant ma robe, il vient me caresser sur le dessous fin en dentelle noire également.

"Lév..." appel happé par la puissance d'un désir fou.

Il oscille derrière moi, surtendu à présent, main venant le défaire de sa ceinture Hermes, déboutonnant le pantalon pour en libérer un sexe gonflé et raidi d'impatience, sur un son indécent. J'en retrouve toute la puissance dans mon poing fermé autour de la vibrante colonne de chair. Nous sommes déjà dangereusement proches de l'orgasme.

Nos sons sont happés par la force des sensations.

Nous échouons sur le canapé et il joue un instant à mon entrée, nous arrachant une panoplie de geignements impudiques, incapables de nous contenir devant la montée brute du plaisir.

Enfin, il s'invite sur toute sa longueur et je le reçois avec les honneurs, jambes nouées autour du bassin qui ne tarde pas à initier des mouvements toujours plus forts. Les murs accueillent nos éclats de voix qui vont crescendo. Au détour d'une ultime allée, il jouit en moi, rugissant de plaisir sans aucune retenue, pupilles révulsées. Je le suis de près, allant dans les aigus, nouée autour de lui telle une liane. Par Hadès... ces retrouvailles !...

* * *

L'amour dans le courant de la nuit puis au petit matin...

Je retrouve toute l'attention propre à la Wyverne. J'en suis hautement satisfaite tant il ne cesse de me combler.

"En effet... tu en mourais bien d'envie..."

"Je ne mens jamais. Sauf à mes frères, évidemment."

Je souris, revenant goûter ses lèvres. Le baiser dérape et nous entraîne dans une nouvelle danse des corps.

* * *

Je regagne la peau moite, torse encore battu par la puissance de l'orgasme qui a déferlé une nouvelle fois sur lui.

"Tu avais raison..."

"Hmm ?..."

"Lorsque tu as dit que j'allais nous rendre fous en mettant fin à notre relation."

"Oh..." souriant.

* * *

Monsieur de la Wyverne sort de la salle de bains, attrapant sa veste au passage, sans l'enfiler, se présentant devant sa tasse de café tiède, s'en saisissant de la main gauche, regard doré échouant sur mon pull du jour : vieux rose, large nœud satin noir sur l'épaule gauche fermant le large col bateau.

"Hmm... c'est... factice, tout ça ?..." attention happée.

"Aucune idée." souriante et joueuse.

Il examine la chose du regard. "Il ne me semble pas..."

"Vas savoir..."

"Tu sais que... tu me donnes très envie de te faire l'amour avant de nous rendre au bureau ?..."

"Oh, vraiment ?..." lui portant un regard explicite.

Il pose sa tasse vide et m'attrape, me plaquant lentement contre le plan de travail.

"Voyons, voyons..." détaillant le nœud dont il attrape délicatement les extrémités du bout des doigts, tirant lentement. La manœuvre fait effectivement s'ouvrir le col qui descend le long de l'épaule gauche, dans un appel érotique. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour aiguiser l'appétit d'une Wyverne déjà affamée !... il m'invite dans un baiser aux consonances extrêmement charnelles à lui appartenir dans quelques instants. Je geins déjà sous l'assaut rondement mené, jambe droite s'ouvrant et montant le long de la sienne. Il attrape le pli du genou, me faisant sentir combien son désir est urgent ; parfaitement renflé. Mes doigts filent ouvrir la ceinture du pantalon couleur anthracite, déboutonnant et actionnant la tirette, soupirant contre sa bouche gourmande alors que je caresse l'extrémité impatiente et demandeuse à même le tissu souple du caleçon, le faisant geindre indécemment dans le baiser. Sa bouche dévie de la mienne, glissant, dans un cheminement humide, le long de mon cou, s'attardant au creux de mes seins. J'emprisonne dans mes bras la tête blonde, riant à l'idée de ce que me fait commettre ce fils de bonne famille !...

"Wyverne..." exaltée.

"Oui, Léviathan ?..." me fixant, jouant lentement du bassin contre moi, sourire tendre, regard des plus troubles.

"Prends moi." directive.

Il s'en pince la lèvre de délice.

"J'ai mieux à proposer." se laissant glisser en bas, lèvres cheminant le long de mon corps, venant poser une de mes jambes sur son épaule solide, m'ouvrant délicatement à lui.

Ma respiration déjà heurtée prend un tout autre tour à la perspective de ce qu'il propose.

Mes doigts se crispent dans les mèches blondes.

"Rhada... manthys..."

Il fait glisser le slip dentelle noire pour s'autoriser l'accès et c'est un coup de langue terriblement prometteur qui me happe, me faisant presque crier de plaisir. Tout mon corps en palpite indécemment, cœur rompant ma poitrine.

Encouragé, il y va sans la moindre hésitation, englobant le sexe entier dans sa bouche généreuse, geignant de manière impudique, fier de son délit. La langue sillonne, happant tout ce qui se présente à elle. Mes sons grimpent, de plus en plus fort, emplissant la pièce.

"Rha... Rhada... Rhad... haaaah !..."

J'en jouis en quelques secondes tant le traitement a été habilement choisi.

Il revient à moi, s'invitant tout son long en ployant les genou, me hissant sur le plan de travail alors que je me remets à peine de l'orgasme, tête dodelinant sur un haut ouvert.

Là non plus, les mouvements ne laissent aucune place à l'hésitation quelle qu'elle soit !... il nous travaille durement, balançant amplement, accompagnant les mouvements de son corps entier, bouche ouverte sur des sons rauques, entrecoupés de termes anglais qui en disent long sur son ressenti. Il ne lui faut guère longtemps pour se livrer sur un râle rugissant.

* * *

Aiacos, planté devant la machine à café, nous accueille d'un sourire goguenard.

"Vous n'êtes pas très matinaux pour un lundi..."

"Silence, Garuda !... je veux ton dossier sur mon bureau dans cinq minutes. Et verse moi un café." aboie la Wyverne.

* * *

Aux Enfers, Solène entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Kagaho, y découvrant une certaine agitation. L'infernal Bénou avait quitté son lit sans aucun préavis et Solène parvint à le repérer grâce à son cosmos. Elle le rejoint sur le parvis.

"Tu es parfaitement inconscient !..."

Le Bénou soupira. "Ça y est, voilà le chien de garde."

"Hey !" poings sur ses hanches.

Le Spectre fit quelques exercices d'échauffement.

"Qui est Sui ?"

Le seul prénom suffit à faire bugger le Bénou. "Qui t'a parlé de Sui ?"

"Toi. Dans tes délires. Alors ? j'attends."

Un sourire terrible vint s'afficher sur les lèvres du Bénou. "Tu vas pouvoir attendre encore longtemps."

"Je dois te faire parler ? d'accord."

"Je voudrai bien voir ça !" provoquant, lui faisant face.

Le regard du Spectre aux flammes noires se fit si sauvage que Solène en eut peur un instant.

"Quelqu'un d'important, je suppose..." se fiant plutôt aux déductions.

"Oublie vite ce prénom. Prends-le comme un conseil avisé." dépliant ses larges ailes.

"Très bien. Je demanderai à Hypnos. Lui doit savoir."

Le Bénou attrapa Solène par la nuque, visage tordu par la rage. "Tu souffles un mot de tout ceci à Hypnos et crois moi je te ferai vivre..."

"Quoi ? un enfer ?! nous y sommes déjà." ferme.

Il la repoussa en arrière. "J'ai jamais vu de créature aussi obstinée !" cracha-t-il avant de prendre son envol dans une traînée de flammes noires.

Solène croisa les bras. "Et tu n'as encore rien vu."

Le Spectre se posa sur une haute cime. "Quelle peste !" enfonçant son poing dans la roche, la faisant céder. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir évoqué Sui et laissé entrevoir à Solène un pan personnel de son histoire. Il percevait cela comme une grande marque de faiblesse. Et il était certain que Solène allait exploiter la faille. Il en hurla de rage, développant un cosmos aussi intense que menaçant.

* * *

Solène observait Hypnos ranger sa flûte dans l'étui.

"Qui est Sui ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Bénou a évoqué un certain Sui lorsqu'il délirait..."

"L'as-tu interrogé à ce propos ?"

"Oui." petite voix. "Il est immédiatement monté sur ses grands chevaux."

Hypnos eut un petit rire. "Fatalement."

"Il se sent agressé pour un rien."

"Le Bénou est du genre écorché vif."

"Oh, dites m'en plus, Hypnos Sama..."

"Pour quelles raisons tiens-tu donc à en savoir plus à son sujet, hmm ?..."

Solène eut les joues qui s'empourprèrent.

"Je vois."

"Moins il en dit et plus... j'ai envie d'en découvrir."

Hypnos la fixa. "Tu ne parviendras qu'à te récolter plus de coups qu'il n'en faut."

"D'où mon agissement détourné."

"Tu deviens terriblement rusée, Sphinx."

"Vous vous moquez."

Hypnos eut un sourire plutôt tendre. "Sui est le défunt frère de Kagaho."

"Oh ?..." surprise - et limite déçue - de ne pas devoir batailler plus pour obtenir l'information.

"Il s'est suicidé parce qu'il se considérait comme une charge pour son frère."

"C'est triste..."

"Ce geste a fortement marqué Kagaho et il a rejoint nos rangs."

"Je comprends mieux sa rage maintenant."

"Évite de le considérer avec pitié. Tu ne ferais qu'attiser sa colère."

"Merci du conseil !..." sincère, venant déposer un baiser sur l'étoile protectrice que le dieu avait marquée sur le front. Le geste surprit grandement Hypnos mais il fut si furtif qu'il n'eut ni le temps d'y méditer ni même de protester.

La porte se referma sur Solène.

"Quel étrange Sphinx nous tenons là..." voix presque tendre.

* * *

Minos au téléphone avec Conny. Ce dernier insiste pour que le Spectre se joigne à sa sœur et lui pour le souper. Minos se retrouve plongé dans un trouble des temps passés... mais aucune volonté réelle de refuser.

* * *

Kanon, paupières abaissées, se relevant par moment sur des pupilles à la dérive, suivant les mouvements de son poignet d'un regard totalement voilé, à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Le menton levé, corps littéralement arqué, sons indécents franchissant ses lèvres, entrecoupés de termes grecs dont le contenu passe du tendre au cru, image nette venant frapper son cerveau au moment de l'orgasme solitaire. Un petit rire vint secouer les épaules de l'ex-Marina : "Putain... mais c'est vraiment à _lui_ que tu... penses ?..." riant plus fort encore, entre deux respirations vives, doigts venant pincer l'arête de son nez, n'en revenant toujours pas.

* * *

 _Solène franchissait à nouveau les frontières de l'Elysion, seule. La voici dans la salle, devant les sarcophages contenant les corps des trois dieux. Elle fixait le visage d'albâtre de Hadès. Ce dernier eut un frémissement de paupières puis ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il se redressa et quitta sa gangue de verre. Il s'approcha de Solène et la prit étroitement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'un mouvement régulier de la main tandis qu'il choyait son oreille au moyen de termes aussi inaccessibles que doux._

Une nouvelle fois, Solène s'était réveillée en sursaut, cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus entêtants !...

Dans une pièce de l'aile sud, un certain dieu du Sommeil n'en finissait pas de sourire. " _Welcome to hell, my lovely Dear_..."

* * *

Je pointe de l'œil Rhadamanthys qui fait faire le tour des locaux à... un jeune garçon, de belle carrure.

Le Garuda vient poser son fessier gauche sur un pan de mon bureau : "Sylphide du Basilic."

"Pardon ?"

"Un Spectre. Un Spectre aussi dévoué à notre Wyverne que l'est Valentine. _Another question_?" s'amusant avec un stylo. "Je dis que bientôt vous vous retrouverez à quatre dans le lit !..." taquin.

Je lui frappe l'épaule. " _Bad child_!"

Il en rit.

Enfin, Rhadamanthys se présente à moi, fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Voici Sylphide du Basilic."

Aiacos en sourit large.

Je l'ignore et me lève, tendant la main au nouveau venu. "Bonjour. Je suis le Spectre du Léviathan."

"Enchanté. Seigneur Rhadamanthys m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

Au concerné de rosir adorablement des joues.

"Vraiment ? j'espère que ce fut en termes élogieux..."

"Soyez en assurée."

Ils quittent le bureau.

" _Very well educated_..."

"Il a prêté totale allégeance à Rhadamanthys après l'avoir affronté en combat singulier. Victoire écrasante et totale de la Wyverne, aux pieds de laquelle il a déposé son casque. Dès lors, Rhadamanthys l'a pris sous son aile."

J'en soupire tant les actions héroïques de mon roi sont belles et nobles...

"J'en serai presque jaloux." me glisse, taquin, le Garuda avant de quitter la place, emportant le stylo avec lui.

* * *

SMS de Solène : de retour parmi nous. Totalement chamboulée.

Je me rends avec elle à l'appartement des Juges. J'y rejoins Valentine lors du rush en cuisine, enfilant un tablier.

"Bon... je vous laisse... je... la cuisine, c'est pas vraiment mon truc..." s'excuse Solène, fuyant la pièce.

"Installe toi dans le salon, Sphinx. Nous gérons !..."

Temps mort. Valentine et moi, nous nous regardons, souriants. Dans un élan, je viens l'embrasser tendrement puis un peu plus chaudement. Le jeune Spectre en frémit d'indécence.

"T-t-t-t-t-t !" surpris par notre Maître. "Je vois que vous gérez, effectivement." goguenard.

"Nous faisions simplement une... _pause_."

Valentine baisse le regard, joues empourprées.

"Les entrées vont être servies, Maître."

Sylphide nous rejoint, souriant. "Puis-je prêter main forte ?"

"La situation est déjà bien assez délicate, Basilic, merci." l'arrête Rhadamanthys avant de quitter la cuisine.

"Je crois que... ça ne lui a pas plu."

J'en souris, venant frotter les joues en feu de la Harpie. "Penses-tu !... il fait genre."

* * *

Je prends Solène par l'épaule opposée. "Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..."

"Ben... disons que... je fais des rêves pour le moins... étranges ces derniers temps."

Rhadamanthys tend l'oreille, discret.

"Raconte."

"Oh, euh... en fait... il s'agit du Seigneur Hadès..."

"Hmm mmm."

"C'est... gênant." rosissant des joues.

"Je vois. Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Profite d'être avec nous." souriante.

"Oui, je... vais tâcher."

Rhadamanthys pose son verre de whisky sur le bord de la table de billard, tournant autour du jeu, le jaugeant d'un œil sûr.

En face de lui, Minos bâille, main sur l'extrémité de la canne.

"Dis tout de suite que le jeu t'ennuie, Griffon."

"Point du tout, Wyverne. Seulement... tu mets un tel temps à préparer chacun de tes coups qu'il me semble qu'il s'écoule plus de trois heures entre chaque échange."

Rhadamanthys se redresse tandis qu'Aiacos éclate dans un rire spontané.

"Tu..." le pointant de sa propre canne. "... es, à proprement parler, un enquiquineur, Nos."

"Tais toi et joue." réprimant un nouveau bâillement.

Je note que Valentine et Sylphide dévorent Rhadamanthys du regard. La situation me fait sourire.

"On dirait deux enfants qui s'extasient devant la même friandise." me glisse Aiacos à l'oreille. "Pourtant... les regards sont différents."

"Tu as un excellent public." s'amuse Minos.

"Il est donc hors de question de m'incliner devant toi."

"Moi, je suis pour le Griffon, yeah !..." s'exclame soudain Solène, levant les bras.

Aiacos part dans un nouveau rire.

"Je vois d'ici les dieux jumeaux agiter leur tête en parfaite cohésion."

"Qu'ils aillent en Enfer !..." raille Rhadamanthys avant de placer son coup.

"Ah, enfin... j'ai bien cru que nous allions y passer la nuit. Note que le canapé est suffisamment vaste pour..."

"Joue, Minos." grogne la Wyverne.

"Ne te laisse pas impressionner, Nos." lance Aiacos depuis le canapé.

"Tu sais bien qu'il m'en faut plus qu'un grognement de Wyverne." clin d'œil.

"Oui. Mettons lui Conny sous le nez et voyons ce que cela donne..." dis-je, innocemment.

Minos me désigne de sa canne. " _Out of question_!..."

"J'ai parfois du mal à suivre..." place le Basilic.

" _Private jokes_." le rassure Valentine.

La partie s'éternise. Mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'affaisse contre Aiacos.

"Messieurs, daignez activer, je vous prie. Tout le monde a un coup de barre."

"Shhhh, _Lillebror_!... _let me show him what he deserves_." désignant Rhadamanthys.

" _Yes. But quickly, please_." grogne la Wyverne en retour.

Minos commence également à voir flou. Il inspire pour se concentrer et... manque le trou de quelques millimètres seulement. Chez le Griffon, pas de vaste colère. Mais la promesse d'une revanche.

* * *

"Hey !" le salue Conny de la main. "Alors ? tu viens souper avec nous ce soir ?... Mina a très envie de te connaître !..." accroché au bras du Griffon.

"Je..."

"Oh, dis ouiiiii !... s'il te plaît !..."

Le regard azur a raison de toute résistance.

"Bon... très bien." baissant la tête.

"Parfait !" embrassant la joue du Griffon. "Ce soir, 19 heures !..." délaissant son bras pour rejoindre son groupe.

Minos reste un moment planté sur le trottoir, se demandant de quelle manière il va gérer ce souper...

* * *

Je plaque mon corps dans le dos du Griffon qui se prépare devant le miroir de l'entrée.

"Tu es beau comme tout !..."

Petit sourire tendu. "Je... me dis que je vais faire demi-tour au dernier moment."

"Nope. Tu vas y aller relax."

"Les souvenirs vont affluer et..."

"Rien du tout. La situation n'est plus du tout la même là."

Il attrape mes mains alors que je passe sur le devant, en embrassant délicatement les doigts.

"Pourquoi ai-je accepté ?..."

"Veux-tu cesser de te tourmenter inutilement ?... tu y vas et tu passes une bonne soirée."

* * *

Minos tend le bouquet.

"Des roses rouges... mes préférées. Merci." venant embrasser la joue du Griffon. "Entre, je t'en prie."

L'appartement est sommaire. Conny débarrasse Minos de son pardessus et l'accroche.

"Prends place." l'invitant à s'installer sur le canapé.

Une silhouette se découpe derrière Conny.

"Ah, voici ma sœur Mina." la faisant avancer.

L'adolescente tend la main. Minos la serre poliment.

"Bonsoir, Mina."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur."

"Il se nomme Sindre, tu te rappelles, mon Ange ?..."

"Oui."

Conny s'installe alors que Mina retourne en cuisine. "Je nous ai préparé des bouchées à la reine. Tu aimes ?..."

"Je... n'ai jamais goûté."

"Oh !... tu vas voir, c'est succulent !..."

L'enthousiasme de Conny est contagieux. Le Griffon se détend. De plus, Conny ne tient pas en place, plaçant à présent les roses dans un vase. L'odeur plonge Minos dans des souvenirs douloureux, ressentant, comme si elle y était encore fichée, la tige meurtrière dans son cœur. " _Une si petite fleur... une si faible quantité de poison..._ "

Minos revient sur Terre lorsqu'il sent deux billes rondes le fixer. "Tu vas bien ?..."

"O... oui, oui, je... travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci." se raclant la gorge.

"Il faut te prendre quelques jours de vacances !... tiens, ceux de Mina commencent la semaine prochaine."

"Des... vacances ?..."

"Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais prises de ta vie !..."

"Les dossiers que nous traitons ne peuvent souffrir d'aucun délai."

"Ton boss doit être un véritable tyran !..."

"En fait... nous sommes nos propres patrons, Conny."

Mina sert les biscuits apéritifs.

"Faudrait quand même un jour que tu m'expliques exactement ce que vous faites dans cette startup, je n'ai pas très bien saisi..."

Minos a un petit sourire.

"Tu devrais te mettre au Qi Gong, ça te détendrait." posant une main sur le genou de Minos en reprenant place sur le canapé.

"J'en prends note." doux.

Le regard améthyste dévore les mouvements de Conny, notamment celui consistant à se pencher légèrement en avant pour récupérer des biscuits apéritifs dans une paume de main, faisant glisser la chevelure azurée sur le côté dans une danse aussi hypnotique que soyeuse.

" _Le terme 'beauté' dont tu as si souvent usé à mon égard blesse profondément mon amour propre_." La voix aiguisée du Poisson vient résonner aux oreilles du Griffon et il déglutit, tentant de changer de sujet.

"Ça... se passe bien pour toi à l'université ?"

"Ce que j'y étudie me passionne."

"Ah ?..."

"La botanique."

Minos a un nouveau coup au cœur.

" _Pourquoi joues-tu avec ce garçon ?... puisque c'est moi que tu veux, Griffon_."

Il se précipite sur un verre d'eau.

"Ça va ?... tu as trop chaud ?..."

"Je... ça... va."

Les yeux de Conny le dévisagent, soucieux.

Depuis les Enfers, un certain dieu blond se régale du spectacle.


	4. Nature spectrale

_Chapitre 44 : Nature Spectrale_

La porte claque - et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du Griffon. Je quitte les bras chauds et forts qui m'enveloppent et enfile rapidement un peignoir.

Dans le salon, je retrouve un Griffon complètement retourné, puisant dans la réserve d'alcools forts de la Wyverne.

"Minos ?..."

Il est en nage, tirant sur son nœud de cravate. Il semble délirer et ce n'est pas de fièvre !...

"Calme toi, installe toi, lààà..." lentement.

Il fixe un point du plafond, se mettant soudain à rire tel un dément. Puis les iris améthystes se révulsent sur un abaissement de paupières alors que le doute - et la boisson - lui tordent les boyaux.

Aiacos apparaît.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a..."

"Il... étudie les fleurs... lui aussi... comment m'empoisonner... je n'ai rien mangé de ce qu'il a préparé... tout sentait la mort dans l'assiette..."

"J'ai deux solutions : soit je lui administre deux bonnes claques, soit je le mets dans la douche sous un jet glacé." amène le Garuda.

Je secoue la tête. "Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !..."

"Je suis très sérieux, au contraire."

"Pourquoi ne pas proposer un _Garuda Flap_ pour lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit pendant qu'on y est ?" froncée.

Le regard du Roi de Karura s'illumine d'une lueur malsaine. "La voilà, la solution !..." en claquant des doigts.

"Ni l'une, ni l'autre. Il a simplement besoin d'aide."

Minos venait de se pendre à mes deux bras pour sangloter dans mon giron.

"Tu es trop sentimentale, Lév'. Vois où cela nous mène."

"Silence, Aiacos !..."

"Oui, silence, abominable frère !..." reprit Minos avant d'éclater de rire puis de s'affaisser à nouveau.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible... je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi auparavant !..."

"Moi si. Peu après sa résurrection et son combat contre le Poisson."

"Shhh ! ne prononce plus jamais ce terme !..." se fâche Minos, glissant hors de mes bras, fixant méchamment Aiacos. "Oh... tu penses qu'il a jeté mon bouquet de roses, à présent ?..."

Aiacos se gratte le menton, ramenant une jambe sur le canapé. "Ma foi, il est vraiment dans un sale état."

La Wyverne apparaît dans l'ébrasement de la porte. "Vous en faites, du boucan !..."

"Ajoutes-y ta grosse voix et tout le quartier sera réveillé." amène Aiacos.

"Humpf !"

"Il a fait tremper les roses dans du sang... du sang empoisonné." reprend Minos, toujours dans son délire.

"Je vois." La Wyverne s'approche et attrape Minos, le hissant sur une épaule. "Du repos te fera le plus grand bien. Cos, prépare un tranquillisant."

Minos demeure cependant fermement accroché à ma main.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai !..." grogne Rhadamanthys. "Veux-tu bien lâcher Léviathan ?!"

Minos lève le regard. "Tu n'as jamais rien compris, toi !..." frappant le dos large.

Aiacos sourit, trouvant la situation fort amusante.

"Je ne le répèterai pas, Griffon : libère immédiatement la main de Léviathan." ferme.

Minos me regarde puis s'exécute, observant un instant sa main libre.

"Cos."

Aiacos les devance jusqu'à la cuisine où il récupère un tranquillisant et un verre d'eau.

Rhadamanthys dépose Minos sur son lit et lui retire sa cravate.

"Je me sens... si seul... des siècles que j'attendais ce moment et... tout est à nouveau gâché."

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi."

Aiacos arrive. Rhadamanthys fait prendre le remède à Minos.

"Ça va te faire du bien. Essaye de dormir un peu. Nous sommes à côté."

Minos le fixe avec une lueur de reconnaissance. "Merci, Rhada."

* * *

Je passe la tête à travers la porte entrebâillée et constate que le Griffon a quitté tous ses vêtements, peu après notre départ de la chambre, et qu'il dort paisiblement, bas du corps recouvert d'un drap qui laisse entrevoir sa superbe chute de reins, roulé en boule, chevelure argentée éparpillée sur le lit. J'en souris. Il est tout bonnement magnifique. Sa respiration est régulière et profonde.

"On profite du spectacle ?..." glisse la voix du Garuda.

"Shhh !..." refermant la porte. "Il m'a vraiment fait peur hier soir."

"Il faut qu'il se rende à l'évidence : l'amour lui réussit définitivement qu'avec nous. Et avec Solène." index levé, taquin mais néanmoins sérieux.

"Roooh mais Conny semble l'adorer !..."

"Ah oui mais Conny ressemble farouchement à celui qui a pris sa vie de Spectre, jadis. Et Hadès sait à quel point cet acte est demeuré en travers de la gorge de notre Griffon préféré !..."

"Pauvre Conny, il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui arrivait à Minos..." en m'installant à table.

"Par pitié, ne t'en mêle pas."

"Je connais Minos : il va s'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Conny ne le regarde plus."

"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux, pour lui éviter ce genre de rentrée fracassante à chaque rendez-vous. _Am I not right_?"

"Quand même..."

"Shhh ! c'est un amour maudit. Il vaut mieux qu'il y renonce."

"Parce que Violate et toi, c'était garanti dès le départ ?"

"Hey, minute, Léviathan ! ne mélangeons pas tout !... Premièrement Violate était l'une des nôtres et pas un Gold à l'ego surdimensionné. Deuxièmement, Violate n'a jamais attenté à ma vie. Troisi..." fixant l'entrée de la cuisine dans l'ébrasement de laquelle Minos apparaît en peignoir, regard sombre. Le Garuda cesse d'emblée d'énumérer les griefs contre le Poisson sur ses doigts.

"Poursuis, je t'en prie, Cos." l'enjoint la voix tranchante du marionnettiste.

Le cadet hausse les épaules. "Inutile, je pense que Léviathan a saisi." retournant à sa tasse en faisant le dos rond.

Je me lève pour chercher Minos par la main, le faisant prendre place, tandis que Valentine nous rejoint.

"Bonjour, bonjour !..." de joyeuse humeur, la Harpie.

La tension est palpable entre Griffon et Garuda.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner dans un quasi-silence figé.

En fin de repas, le Garuda vient poser sa tête chevelue sur l'épaule de l'aîné.

"Pardon, Nos. Je ne voulais pas te blesser..."

Minos a un petit sourire indulgent, main venant caresser la joue du cadet. "Tu es si impulsif, Garuda."

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, Griffon."

"Ah..."

"Une Rose empoisonnée dans les pattes, ce n'est pas rien."

* * *

Minos se regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir.

A peine a-t-il franchi la porte que le cadet se met à se ronger les sangs.

"Aiacos..."

"Quoi ? je sais ce qu'il a en tête."

"Hmm mmm ?"

"Révéler sa véritable nature spectrale."

J'en avale ma gorgée de travers.

* * *

"Hey !..." Conny rejoint Minos en quelques pas. "Tu vas mieux ?..." lui frottant le bras.

"Il faut impérativement que nous ayons une discussion, Conny." avec un sérieux que Conny ne lui connaissait pas.

"B... bien." commençant à marcher aux côtés du Griffon, anxieux. "Le cours finit toujours tard le mardi..."

"Il fallait vraiment que je te vois, Conny."

Ils guident leurs pas jusqu'au parc voisin. Soudain, un véhicule s'arrête et des hommes cagoulés en descendent, lourdement armés.

"CONNY !" le Griffon enveloppe Conny de ses bras, le protégeant.

"Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment." annonce le chef de bande avant de braquer son arme et tirer plusieurs rafales.

Deux ailes gigantesques viennent envelopper à la fois Griffon et Conny, dans un éclat de cosmos, les préservant des balles.

Les hommes cagoulés reculent, yeux exorbités. "PUTAIN DE..."

Minos ouvre les ailes et projette tous les assaillants en arrière, au moyen de l'attaque défensive de son Étoile " _Gigantic Feathers Flap_ ". Ils en sont balayés comme de vulgaires fétus de paille, désarmés au passage. Les voici gisant sur la chaussée au moment où les forces de l'ordre arrivent en nombre.

Minos, ailes disparues, observe Conny. "Tu n'as pas de mal ?..."

Les yeux de Conny reflètent à la fois l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction. "Qui... es-tu ?..."

Minos lui sourit. "Je vais tout t'expliquer."

Les forces de l'ordre s'emparent des hommes et avisent le couple. "Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?"

"Il ne semble pas."

Les inspecteurs se grattent la tête en analysant le tracé laissé par les rafales de balles. "Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance..."

Minos les laisse dire et cogiter sur le fait que les balles ne les aient pas impactés tous deux.

"On vous emmène pour la déposition."

Minos soupire. Encore du temps perdu.

* * *

Au commissariat, Conny lorgne sur la carte d'identité de Minos. Ce dernier est exaspéré devant la lenteur du système administratif ; ce qui pourrait être fait en dix minutes prend plusieurs heures. Il secoue la tête. "Vraiment, si nous perdions autant de temps pour chaque dossier, les Enfers seraient engorgés."

Conny cligne.

Les voici enfin libérés.

"Par Hadès, c'est effroyable ce que ça pouvait être long !..." s'insurge Minos.

"Tu..."

Minos prend Conny par le bras.

"Viens. Allons prendre un café."

Ils s'installent dans une brasserie.

Devant la tasse, Minos plante son regard dans celui de Conny. "Je ne suis pas humain, Conny. Enfin... disons que l'enveloppe que tu vois n'est que l'habitation de l'Étoile qui me caractérise. L'Étoile qui nous a sauvés tout à l'heure."

"Je... ne comprends pas..." balbutie Conny.

Minos se racle la gorge. "Je suis un des cent neuf Spectres de l'armée de Hadès, le Seigneur des Enfers. Il y bien longtemps que je ne me nomme plus Sindre mais Minos, Spectre de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse du Griffon. Je suis... un des trois Juges suprêmes des Enfers, Conny. Mon travail est de juger vos âmes défuntes lorsqu'elles se présentent sur les Terres de mon Maître."

Conny l'observe. Puis éclate soudain de rire.

"Conny ?..."

"Tu es... impayable, Sindre ! sérieusement !..."

"Je suis très sérieux, Conny."

"Oui, moi aussi !..."

"Tu es également concerné, Conny."

"Attends... laisse moi deviner !..."

"CONNY !" frappant du poing sur la table, furieux.

Les clients se retournent.

Conny fixe le Griffon. "Doucement !..."

"Je suis capable de les balayer tous d'un seul coup d'ailes. Souhaites-tu que je t'en fasse la démonstration ?" voix tranchante.

Conny se rétracte sur sa chaise.

"Nous aurions dû être morts tous les deux face aux salves de balles. Ce sont... les ailes de mon surplis qui nous ont sauvés, Conny."

"Je... je ne sais pas, Sindre... c'est... tellement invraisemblable ce qui se passe..."

"Je sais." se saisissant de la main de Conny dans la sienne. Conny ne desserre pas les doigts, fixant le Griffon.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te cacher ma véritable nature. Je pourrai comprendre que... sous l'effet de la peur, tu ne souhaites plus me voir..." les mots ont du mal à passer.

"Je... surplis ?..."

"Ce sont les protections effectives de nos Étoiles."

"Je... ne sais que dire, Min... Sindre ?"

"Minos."

"Tout ceci... a juste l'air d'une vaste blague..."

"Crois moi, ce serait tellement plus simple."

"Je... j'ai besoin de réfléchir..."

"Je comprends. Tu as mon numéro."

Conny se lève, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

"Je te raccompagne."

* * *

Minos entre et ferme la porte, se déchaussant dans l'entrée.

Aiacos le rejoint. "Alors ?"

Un soupir lourd accueille la question du cadet. "Il... a besoin de réfléchir. J'ai peu d'espoir."

Aiacos attend que l'aîné tombe le manteau pour le prendre contre lui. " _There... there_..."

Minos étreint le Garuda, paumes ouvertes dans son dos. "Merci, Cos."

"De rien, grand frère."

Ils sont tout bonnement adorables !...

* * *

"Cette histoire les a considérablement rapprochés." dis-je à Rhadamanthys, observant Minos et Aiacos discuter.

"Nous savons nous serrer les coudes quand il le faut."

"Je vous adore, Juges."

"Nous aussi, nous t'aimons beaucoup, Léviathan." avec un petit sourire tendre, classant ses dossiers.

"Je déjeune avec Solène à midi."

"Ah, dommage !..."

"Ce soir ?..."

"Ton homme."

* * *

La fourchette de Solène picore dans son assiette.

"Un souci ?..."

Elle me fixe de ses immenses yeux émeraudes. "Oui... enfin... je ne sais pas..."

"Je t'écoute."

"En fait... Hypnos m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais blessé Rhadamanthys."

Hu !... ce cher Hypnos... toujours à foutre la zone où qu'il passe... un trait commun avec son frère !...

"C'est exact."

"Mais... comment ?..."

"Sous influence d'Hypnos. En me pillant du sommeil jusqu'à m'en rendre folle. Et en me faisant croire que tuer Rhadamanthys m'en libèrerait."

"Hypnos aurait... agi de la sorte ?..."

"Hypnos et son frère sont les éléments les plus dangereux des Enfers. Crois moi."

"Gasp !... et dire que je les trouve sexy... enfin, Hypnos, hein, pas Thana. Enfin si, un peu Thana, quand même..." avec un rire spontané.

"J'avais compris. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre mais sois extrêmement prudente."

"Je me demande... si ce n'est pas lui qui me fait ainsi rêver du Seigneur Hadès..."

"Possible."

* * *

Le coup de sonnette m'amène une Wyverne en grande forme, bouteille de Sauternes à la main.

Je peaufine les entrées tandis qu'il débouche le vin.

"Que portes-tu sous ta robe ?..."

La question me fait sourire. "Ce que tu adores par-dessus tout."

Son désir, déjà flagrant, vient de faire un bond.

Nous passons à table. Il mange avec appétit, m'adressant des regards explicites.

Alors que je débarrasse, il passe la main sous ma robe noire, glissant le long de l'arrière de la cuisse, remontant haut jusqu'au but qu'il flatte. Je dois poser les assiettes tant ses gestes me donnent le vertige, m'appuyant des deux mains sur la table.

"Je veux te prendre... maintenant." poursuivant son délit.

Il a appris à se frayer un chemin habilement, sans trop forcer la dentelle qu'il sait fragile. Son doigt me visite sans préavis, allant et venant avec langueur. J'en geins, vouée à sa seule cause, écartant d'autant les jambes, commençant lentement à basculer sur lui. Il fait écho à mon désir, d'un rauque prononcé, surtendu dans le pantalon.

Je dodeline de la tête, pupilles révulsées, geignant de plus en plus fort.

Il se lève, se déboutonnant rapidement, relevant sans douceur cette fois les pans de la robe, montant une jambe pliée sur la table, arrachant le slip en dentelle dont il a pourtant pris soin jusqu'à présent et il me pénètre de toute sa longueur, puissant, dans un coup de reins vif. Pause. Pause obligée sous risque d'orgasmes partagés. Je n'arrange rien en me contractant autour de lui, le rendant demi-fou. Il ne se tient plus, dévorant tout ce qui se présente à portée de lèvres, de langue et de dents. Il en vient à l'emploi des termes anglais qui nous font délirer de plaisir tous deux. Il me laisse bouger légèrement, trop pour ne pas jouir. Nous nous livrons dans un râle commun, au détour d'un orgasme inattendu.

Fin de la première manche.

Passons à la seconde.

* * *

En plein déjeuner de groupe, Minos actionne l'écran de son téléphone, s'enquérant de l'identité de l'appelant. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Sans un mot, il prend l'appel, fait patienter et quitte la table.

"L'étudiant." déclare Aiacos.

Dans le hall du restaurant, Minos est en ligne. "Oui. D'accord. Je... Conny, j'en suis très heureux. Oui, à demain. Bye."

Il revient à table, sourire immense aux lèvres.

"Il souhaite te revoir ?..."

"Oui, c'est... totalement inattendu."

Aiacos pose la main sur celle de Minos. "Bien. On commande ?"

* * *

Minos s'approche de Conny et l'abrite sous son parapluie.

"Ça se passe bien, tes cours ?..."

"Oui. La semaine prochaine, nous aurons des partiels."

"Souhaites-tu prendre un café ?..."

"Allons chez moi. Ma sœur est chez une amie."

"Très bien."

Minos dépose le parapluie à sécher dans les communs puis entre.

Ils s'installent dans le salon.

"Donc... si j'ai bien compris... tu es..."

"Un des Juges du Seigneur Hadès, lui-même Maître incontesté des Enfers."

"Il y a... longtemps ?..."

"Des siècles. A chaque nouvelle ère, nous renaissons."

"Et... de quelle manière le vis-tu ?"

"Mon honneur est de servir au mieux mon Seigneur."

"En jugeant les âmes, c'est cela ?"

"Oui."

"La mienne aussi ? quand l'heure sera venue, je veux dire..."

"Tu passeras fatalement par le premier Tribunal dans lequel j'officie."

"Et si je vais... au ciel ?"

Petit sourire indulgent de Minos. "J'hésite à te laisser cette illusion."

"Tu as l'air... si humain... dans le sens apparence, je veux dire."

"J'avais compris."

"C'est dingue."

"Je le sais."

"Non seulement j'apprends que tu es un Juge mais en plus que notre sort à tous mène à la condamnation éternelle."

"A moins que le Seigneur Hadès vous fasse une offre."

"Ha ! une offre à la Davy Jones ?"

Minos fronce, ne saisissant pas la référence.

"Laisse tomber."

Le Juge observe les doigts de Conny caresser la tasse à café.

"Conny, ce n'est pas tout."

"Oh !... encore des surprises ?"

Le Griffon baisse le regard. "Tu ressembles à s'y méprendre à... un adversaire que j'ai combattu autrefois."

"Oh !... Génial, vraiment génial !..." cynique.

Minos se saisit de la main de Conny pour le calmer. "... combattu et aimé."

Conny le fixe.

"Ce qui, d'ailleurs, m'a fait perdre le combat." renchérit Minos.

"Je..."

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Conny. Moi-même j'ignore pour quelles raisons les dieux nous jouent ce tour."

"J'ai peur, Minos."

"C'est un sentiment bien naturel, Conny."

"J'ai terriblement peur."

"Conny..."

"Cette attirance que j'éprouve pour toi depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre... serait-ce ton histoire qui la rejoue ?..."

"Je n'en sais rien mais... je n'ai aucune envie que ces questions gâchent quoi que ce soit." extrêmement doux.

"Tu as l'air... si réel... si humain..." bout des doigts venant toucher les principaux traits du visage du Griffon.

"..."

Conny se rapproche sur le canapé tandis que le Griffon s'ouvre pour l'accueillir. L'étudiant en botanique ose un effleurement des lèvres puis un second. C'est Minos qui fait aboutir le baiser, le menant d'une main de maître.

Conny en ressort les joues empourprées. Minos sourit.

L'étudiant pose la main sur sa poitrine battante.

Dès lors, Minos sait qu'il l'attendait depuis bien longtemps.


	5. De l'envie, de Wyverne et de la Harpie

_Je réalise que ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus mis de note personnelle ici : encore un chapitre d'écailles et de plumes mêlées ^^ et la relation se précise entre Sphinx et Bénou. Je vous laisse découvrir ça !..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 45 : De l'envie, de Wyverne et de la Harpie_

"Dis, Minos..." apparaissant derrière le canapé, glissant mon avant-bras autour de ses épaules, bouche proche de son oreille attentive.

"Hmm ?..."

"Même si tu es _in love_ de ton étudiant, tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?..."

" _Come here_." m'invitant à m'installer sur ses genoux et raffermissant sa prise sur moi, main libre caressant mes cheveux. "Comment le pourrais-je, adorable Léviathan ?..."

Ses doigts fins de marionnettiste courent un instant sur mes lèvres, dévorant le tracé du regard. Enfin, nous nous embrassons pour sceller le pacte.

* * *

Valentine me fait goûter la sauce à même la cuillère, plaçant une paume ouverte en dessous.

"Oui, tu as raison, cela manque un peu de sel."

"Je vais en rajouter."

Il est trop chou à s'activer ainsi derrière les fourneaux. Il porte le tablier de cuisine à merveille.

Alors qu'il sale son plat, je me plaque derrière lui, bras noués sur le devant, mains jointes sur son ventre, joue reposant contre son dos fin. Monsieur de la Harpie fait son beau mètre 82 pour 71 kilos. _My Harpy Valentine_... né un 14 février. Dont les ailes du surplis forment un cœur. Et dont la principale arcane se nomme " _Sweet Chocolate_ ".

Je me mets à lui réciter quelques vers de l'Enfer de Dante concernant à la fois son totem et la particularité de son Étoile :

" _C'est là que font leurs nids les immondes Harpies que les Troyens jadis chassèrent des Strophades, quand les malheurs futurs perçaient dans les présages._

 _Elles ont l'aile large, et le cou et la tête humains, les pieds griffus et le ventre d'oiseau, et poussent de grands cris sur ces arbres étranges._

 _..._

 _On entendait monter de toutes parts des plaintes ; pourtant, je ne voyais personne autour de nous, et j'arrêtai mes pas, déconcerté._

 _Je pense qu'il avait cru que je croyais sans doute que tant de tristes voix qui sortaient de ces troncs venaient de quelques gens qui se cachaient de nous._ "

Il en sourit, touché.

" _You're so lovely_." dit-il dans un murmure doux.

" _You too_."

Un raclement de gorge nous fait nous retourner. Rhadamanthys, bras croisés, souriant.

"Ce n'est que la seconde fois que je vous y prends, tous les deux."

"Nous ne faisons rien de mal." dis-je, toujours dans le dos de la Harpie.

"A d'autres."

Je passe les doigts dans les mèches soulevées de la Harpie, regard braqué sur Rhadamanthys. " _Jealous_ ?..."

" _I'll make you see_." se détachant du mur pour se placer dans mon dos, bousculant légèrement la Harpie sur le devant.

"Maître !..." riant.

"Cesse de te plaindre, Val." taquin. "Plus jamais je ne vous laisserai en après-midi shopping, tous les deux."

"Mais... Maître !..."

"Shhh, shhh, j'ai dit, Val."

J'en souris entre ces deux corps si différents. "Retournons en Angleterre, tous les trois..." entre deux ronronnements.

"J'en prends bonne note, Léviathan."

Un toussotement nous interrompt. C'est Sylphide qui ne sait plus où se mettre, venu récupérer les assiettes pour les placer à table.

Minos et Aiacos ne tardent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. "Regarde moi ça..." souffle Aiacos.

"Je vois, _Lillebror_. Je vois même très bien."

"Pas moyen d'être tranquilles cinq minutes dans cet appartement !..." grogne Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Valentine s'installe côté passager. Rhadamanthys claque sa portière.

Minos et Aiacos nous sourient, saluant de la main.

Nous voici en route pour Calais puis passage de la Manche pour nous rendre sur les terres anglaises de notre Prince.

Nous nous arrêtons dans le self d'une vaste station service, prenant un repas sur le pouce, debout autour d'une haute table. Je viens glisser la main dans la poche arrière du slim de la Harpie. Il me sourit.

"Hey, hey ! on se calme." nous reprend la Wyverne. "Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous materner durant tout le séjour."

"Non. Mais tu assisteras souvent à ce genre de chose alors autant t'y faire de suite." joueuse.

Rhadamanthys toise Valentine. "C'est vrai ce que j'entends là, Valentine ?"

"Je vous rappelle bien aimablement, Maître, que c'est vous qui êtes l'instigateur de cette situation."

Rhadamanthys plisse les yeux. "M'accuserais-tu, Valentine ?"

"Loin de moi cette idée. Je dis simplement qu'il fallait vous attendre de la prise d'effet."

"Eh bien non, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, figure toi !..."

Je viens déposer un baiser sur la joue imberbe de la Harpie.

"Léviathan !..." me gronde Rhadamanthys.

Je lui tire la langue puis je ris.

Il prend son air renfrogné, terminant son gobelet de café.

* * *

Nous nous enfonçons dans la lande humide.

Au loin, le domaine se découpe sur un ciel d'orage.

"J'adore faire l'amour durant l'orage."

Rhadamanthys me fixe via le rétroviseur intérieur. "Comme la première fois ?..."

"Oui. Tu as bien choisi ton moment."

"Je dois avouer que... les orages m'électrisent également."

"Eh bien, espérons que les orages durent toute la nuit."

"Oh, même sans cela, je pense me trouver dans d'excellentes conditions !..."

Nous franchissons les grilles du domaine.

Le personnel nous accueille, aux petits soins.

Le tonnerre roule et gronde au loin.

Nous sommes à table, partageant le souper. Chaque grondement de tonnerre me vaut un petit regard explicite du maître des lieux. Je réponds par un fin sourire.

Nous terminons le repas dans le petit salon où la Wyverne a pour habitude de prendre son verre de scotch. Valentine a pris le pli mais il tient moins bien cet alcool fort.

A l'étage, nous faisons nos toilettes et nous nous rejoignons dans la chambre commune, nous détaillant avec envie, en gardant encore nos distances.

Wyverne et Harpie sont en jeans, torses nus. Je porte, pour ma part, une nuisette nouée en dentelle noire. La large ceinture nouée camoufle délicatement mon entrejambe.

"Excellent choix, Léviathan." me signale Rhadamanthys.

Je lui réponds par un sourire.

Nous fermons le cercle.

Valentine me prend contre lui, mains venant délicatement parcourir mes fesses tandis qu'il me presse contre son corps, bouche trouvant la mienne sans attendre. Ses caresses se font plus fermes sur mes rondeurs.

Rhadamanthys observe, attentif à l'échange. Ses mains caressent le bas de nos dos.

Nous geignons déjà fort, ce qui le ravit.

La Harpie se frotte délicieusement contre moi. Rhadamanthys soulève une de mes jambes et se coule en bas, venant goûter à ce que j'offre. Tressaillements, éclats de voix. Il obtient rapidement de moi la reddition. Accrochée à Valentine, un premier orgasme m'emporte.

"T-t-t-t-t ! aussi vive que notre Harpie, Léviathan." se moque Rhadamanthys.

"D'ailleurs, Maître... je ne vais pas tarder... non plus..." se déboutonnant pour donner de l'espace à un sexe impatient.

Rhadamanthys secoue la tête tandis que je m'écarte. Face à Valentine, il se déboutonne, laissant leurs sexes se saluer, hampe contre hampe. La Harpie se pince très fort la lèvre mais un éclat de voix lui échappe.

"Valentine !..." le rappelle à l'ordre Rhadamanthys.

"Maître... je... c'est... trop bon !..."

Placée sur le côté, j'attrape d'une main les deux superbes sexes pour y imprimer des mouvements.

"Lév... Lévia... haaaaan !..."

Valentine bouge des hanches de concert.

Rhadamanthys se contrôle mieux mais il ne tarde pas à parvenir dans les rauques, signe que son plaisir monte inexorablement.

"Tes mouv... Lév... haaaah !"

Ça, c'est la Harpie qui n'en peut plus.

"C'est... oooooh !..."

"Je note que mes caresses sont appréciées..." flattée, ravie de tenir leur plaisir dans une seule main.

"Plus... viiite..."

J'en souris, sachant pertinemment que les jeux sont faits.

"Haaaaan ! oui !... ouiiiii ! comme... çaaaa... haaaaaah ! haaaah ! ouiiiii !"

La Harpie rend les armes dans un merveilleux orgasme.

Je porte le regard sur Rhadamanthys, air complètement perdu, pupilles révulsées, bouche entrouverte, traits du visage habité par le plaisir. Il grogne à chaque allée et venue. Ses hanches accompagnent vertement les mouvements. C'en est fini de lui. Sur un rugissement puissant, il se livre magnifiquement, corps tremblant, peau couverte d'une moiteur exquise.

* * *

La nuit durant... avec des pauses sommeil, certes mais... la nuit durant, au son des orages qui se sont succédés dans la lande, lorsqu'au détour d'un éclair puissant la pièce entière s'en trouve courtement illuminée, nous découvrant complètement enchevêtrés dans des positions qui ne font qu'appeler plaisirs sur plaisirs.

Au petit matin, nous émergeons alors que Valentine a déjà quitté le lit, nous laissant notre moment rien qu'à nous. Nous nous regardons, sourions. Puis les mains de la Wyverne commencent à se balader sur mon corps nu et offert. Il obtient rapidement de moi ce qu'il recherche, en souriant davantage. Nous faisons l'amour très lentement, nous couvrant d'attentions mutuelles.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers, Solène quittait la salle de musique, tombant sur un Bénou en tenue civile. Elle ne le reconnut tout d'abord pas, peu habituée à le voir sans surplis. Ma foi, il portait fort bien le pantalon et la robe aux pans amples par-dessus !... sa beauté était ténébreuse.

"Dois-je conclure qu'il n'y aura pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai décidé de t'accorder un jour de repos. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te ménage lors de notre prochaine session."

"Je n'attends rien de tel de ta part, Kagaho."

"Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais eu le privilège de visiter Elysion. Je te propose, moi, un aller-retour dans le Cocyte."

"Je sens que... ce ne sera pas agréable."

"Bien vu."

Solène soupira.

"Tu deviens trop sentimentale, Sphinx."

"Nous ne pourrions pas nous poser et discuter."

"Discuter ?"

"Oui, tu sais, ce truc agréable à faire avec la bouche." Solène pèse chaque parole, se rendant compte du terrible double sens. Ses joues s'empourprent violemment. "Oui, enfin, je voulais dire..."

Le Bénou esquisse un petit sourire qui adoucit considérablement ses traits de visage et lui enlève dix ans d'un coup.

"J'avais compris."

Solène ne sait plus où se mettre. "Désolée." se retournant, gênée, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

Bénou sourit puis rit. "Vas pas te rendre malade pour si peu !..."

"C'est... hyper embarrassant."

Kagaho pose le menton sur l'épaule de Solène, la fixant. "J'adore quand tes joues prennent cette teinte." La voix a un rendu rauque très chaud. Solène s'en trouve chamboulée.

"Arrête !..."

"Fais le moi payer." Le ton est de plus en plus grave et chaud.

Lentement, Solène tourne le visage, lèvres proches de celles du Bénou. Effleurement. Souffles retenus. Kagaho y revient. Le baiser naît, des lèvres uniquement.

"C'est la seconde fois que... tu m'embrasses..."

"Peut-être bien que tu me plais." soufflé.

Solène se dit que ses oreilles doivent délirer !...

"Moi ?..."

"Oui. Toi. Qui d'autre ?..."

"Je... ne sais p... Kagaho..."

Les lèvres reprennent leur manège. C'est délicieux au point de ne plus pouvoir cesser... c'est chaud, tendre. Pour le moment...

"Bien. Vas enfiler ton surplis. Nous n'allons pas y aller dans cette tenue."

* * *

Le Bénou pose le pied dans la neige du Cocyte, scrutant les nouveaux venus.

"Tu... viens souvent ici ?..."

"Régulièrement."

"Pourquoi, Kagaho ? cet endroit ne te plaît pas plus qu'à moi."

Le Bénou se retourne. "Parce que mon petit frère, Sui, se trouve quelque part aux Enfers. Je ne suis pas encore parvenu à le retrouver et... cela m'obsède." serrant le poing.

"Bénou..."

"Je veux simplement m'assurer que... non. Non, c'est ridicule."

"Dis moi..."

"Personne, hormis les Spectres, ne peuvent se sentir bien ici."

Solène baisse la tête.

"Je t'aiderai à le retrouver, Bénou."

"Inutile. Ne te charge pas avec ça." avec un geste de la main.

"J'insiste ! j'y tiens."

"Tu es têtue !" froncé puis souriant.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire :

"Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances, Dôhko de la Balance ?"

"Absolument certain, ô Athéna."

La déesse leva la tête, plissant le regard. "Ceci mettrait fin à la guerre sainte. Mais pour combien de temps ?..."

"Il faut le tenter."


	6. Traîtrise et plus si affinités

_Les bons plans d'Aiacos... et un traître dans les parages, voilà qui suffit à irriter une Wyverne ! XD_

 _Du trouble dans les rangs et Solène qui met l'ambiance aux Enfers... que demander de plus ?_

* * *

 _Chapitre 46 : Traîtrise et plus si affinités_

Je me prends un mail du bureau voisin : " _Visite guidée du Garudaship ?..._ " J'en souris. Ma foi, pourquoi pas !...

Nous nous retrouvons aux Enfers pour ce faire, tous deux en surplis. Aiacos a ce petit sourire qui ne trompe pas ; en appétit. Sa chère Violate a été envoyée en mission mais connaissant le roi de Karura, il se serait permis la tromperie directement sous son nez si elle avait été présente...

La proue du Garudaship évoque toute la puissance du symbole titulaire d'Aiacos : une énorme tête de Garuda, très agressive. Voilà qui est déjà largement dissuasif.

Aiacos prend ma main, la soulevant par le bas, me faisant faire le tour du propriétaire. La seule vue du chef inspire la crainte au sein de ses troupes. Il est le maître incontesté du navire, que nous visitons des cales au pont supérieur, tandis qu'il survole les Enfers de son ombre massive.

Pour asseoir un peu plus son autorité ainsi que son aura menaçante, le Garuda déboulonne un ou deux subordonnés devant moi. Son attaque est à la fois dévastatrice et précise, frappant le corps pour le scinder, au mieux en quatre, dans des gerbes de sang et d'entrailles.

Aiacos me prie de rester pour la nuit - demande joliment soufflée à l'oreille.

Je demeure encore un instant sur le pont puis rejoins la salle du trône de laquelle il est absent.

Je le cherche, jusqu'à le trouver dans un des bassins privés, abrité par de lourdes tentures, entre des pans rivetés de métal sombre. Une tête de Garuda laisse passer l'eau du bassin. Il se tient assis là, bras à l'extérieur, me fixant avec un sourire joueur.

"J'ai bien failli attendre." me lance-t-il.

"Ma foi, ça n'en sera que meilleur." dis-je, me délestant une à une des pièces de mon surplis.

Nue, je m'invite dans le bassin, m'avançant jusqu'à lui, le chevauchant sans autre forme de procès. Il m'accueille, mains se posant sur mes hanches.

"Ton navire est magnifique."

"Merci d'avoir fait l'honneur de ta visite."

Je laisse mes doigts parcourir les mèches couleur ébène, jouant avec elles, les faisant passer d'une phalange à l'autre.

"Et ton équipage te craint."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse attendre de lui ; la crainte et la soumission."

Il est écrasant de supériorité. J'aime ça !...

Je le laisse enfler et se raidir, sagement installée sur le haut de ses cuisses, l'embrassant en approfondissant à mesure. Il laisse son regard me parcourir le buste à sa guise.

"Ce que tu peux être... _magnétique_ , Garuda."

Il baisse les paupières, se laissant aller au compliment.

"Et toi, _vibrante_ , Léviathan."

Lentement, il caresse mes rondeurs, soupirant de satisfaction, y faisant glisser ses doigts, délicatement, observant l'effet, captivé.

Mes mains vont et viennent sur le torse superbement dessiné, érigeant les billes de chair au passage, lui arrachant un soupir.

Il se penche pour prendre en bouche ce que j'offre et j'emprisonne sa tête chevelue dans mes bras fermés, geignant pour lui.

Ses deux mains viennent saisir mes fesses pour me faire avancer car le voici prêt.

Lentement, je le laisse s'enfiler sur toute sa longueur, regard planté dans le sien. Il en a les paupières qui papillonnent sous l'effet du plaisir puis il se heurte au niveau de la garde sur un son coupé.

Je bouge lentement, me contractant à mesure autour de lui.

Il pose la tête sur la margelle du bassin, menton haut, bouche entrouverte sur des sons délicieux et vibrants. Il rouvre les yeux sur moi sur un sourire malsain, me laissant encore jouer à ma guise un moment avant de me faire basculer, sur le ventre, en appui sur les deux mains hors du bassin, se glissant derrière moi, écartant mes jambes sous l'eau pour venir se placer là, dans un élan de reins vif.

"Haaaaan !... ouiiiii !..."

Littéralement arqué sur moi, il me travaille durement, nous faisant presque crier tant le plaisir grimpe vivement, bras tendus, mains accrochées aux margelles du bassin. Ses coups de reins se font plus rapprochés puis il relâche la pression, nous laissant dans un état transitoire. Nos chairs en palpitent de délice.

"Encore... encore !... Aia... cos !..." tentant de bouger sous lui, ce qui le fait sourire.

Il me quitte puis revient à sa place dans un mouvement vif des hanches, effectuant là de légers mouvements circulaires. Par Hadès, que ce garçon est souple des hanches !...

"Je... Aiacos... je... ouiii !"

Il souffle fort, lui aussi en proie à un plaisir tyrannique.

Il bascule soudain en arrière, assis sur ses jambes, m'entraînant sur lui, se tenant d'un bras tendu dans l'eau, donnant vertement des hanches, bras libre me tenant contre lui, usant de sa puissance spectrale.

"COS !" signe ma reddition dans une jouissance explosive.

Il me suit, donnant tout sur des rauques qui roulent dans sa gorge pour jaillir avec force.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Athéna et le Sanctuaire, les murs avaient des oreilles.

"Voilà ce que j'ai appris..."

Kanon fronçait puis paya grassement l'information.

"Je compte sur ta discrétion. Trahis moi et je puis t'assurer que j'enverrai ta famille entière te rejoindre dans une autre dimension."

"Je serai muet comme une tombe, Messire Kanon."

* * *

Kanon débarqua à la startup, se conduisant dans les locaux comme s'il en était le patron. Ce comportement n'échappa guère à la Wyverne qui quitta son bureau sur une insulte pour se saisir de l'ex-Gémeau et s'enfermer avec lui dans la salle de reprographie.

"Par Hadès, que viens-tu faire ici ?!" très agressif, le tenant par les épaules tout en le secouant comme un prunier.

"Ho ho ! doucement, mon vieux !..."

La Wyverne le plaqua contre le mur, regard violent.

"Doucement, j'ai dit !..." tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Tu tentes quoi, là ? avec ta force de gamin ?" questionna la Wyverne devant la tentative, narquois au possible.

"Je dispose d'une information précieuse pour vos troupes."

"Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'une éventuelle collaboration, Kanon. C'est toujours non."

"Vraiment ? dans ce cas, je soumettrai l'information à des dieux un peu plus intéressés qu'un sous-fifre."

Nouveau fracassage contre le mur.

"Je vais te tuer, Kanon !"

"T-t-t-t ! fais fonctionner ton cerveau, Wyverne. Mon offre mérite réflexion."

"Parle."

"Comme ça ? ah non, d'abord tu me proposes aimablement un caf... héééé !"

Saisissage de cheveux dans les règles, d'une poigne forte.

"CRACHE !"

Kanon se mit à rire, appréciant secrètement la poigne de la Wyverne. Il rit moins lorsque le dragon ailé le saisit par la gorge d'une main.

"D'acc... d'accord..."

Rhadamanthys le relâcha, demeurant néanmoins sur ses gardes - pour lui, Kanon était un traître.

"Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas la journée."

"Athéna a... demandé à deux Ors de se rendre... dans un lieu qui..."

Le poing s'abattit sur le mur, perçant un trou.

"Quel lieu, Kanon ?!" impatient et agressif.

"Ja... Jamir. Bordel, ce que tu peux être dur en affaire, toi !..."

"Passe moi tes commentaires, tu veux. Jamir, noté. Pour y faire quoi ? MAGNE !"

"Il y aurait là-bas un sage capable de... reconstituer le sceau de vos Étoiles."

"Magnifique. Maintenant, Kanon, je te laisse filer et tu prends direct la sortie."

L'ex Gémeau toisa la Wyverne et au moment de passer devant, Rhadamanthys le retint en arrière, venant à nouveau le plaquer contre le mur. "J'aime définitivement pas les types de ton genre."

"Étroitesse d'esprit de ta part, sans doute."

"Répète."

"Je disais que tu crains sérieusement niveau ouverture d'esprit."

"Espèce de... !" ajustant son poing.

Aiacos entra dans la salle.

"On vous entend jusque dans mon bureau."

"Kanon allait partir. N'est-ce pas ?" fixant Kanon.

"Que voulait le traître ?" questionna Minos une fois Kanon parti.

"Nous vendre une information."

"Hu !... il a vraiment très mal choisi son interlocuteur. Je te connais, Wyverne, et tu es du genre très persuasif quand tu t'y mets."

"J'ai en horreur le manège de Kanon." s'en frottant les poignets, hargneux.

"Voilà des paroles qui raviraient notre Harpie !..."

* * *

Le Bénou semblait soucieux ces derniers temps, avait noté Solène.

"Quelque chose dans l'air." avait-il laissé passer dans un instant de doute. Son poing s'était serré et pour finir, il l'avait fracassé contre la roche, la faisant voler en éclats. "Le Seigneur Hadès ne peut pas perdre."

Solène avait cligné. Décidément, le Bénou était vraiment un Spectre étrange...

* * *

Les dieux jumeaux disputaient une partie d'échecs sur la terrasse orientée Sud du palais.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Hypnos."

"On ne peut rien te cacher, Thanatos."

"Et l'origine de ton trouble se trouve au Sanctuaire."

"En effet. J'y ai envoyé des éclaireurs."

"Toujours aussi précautionneux, cher frère."

Hypnos eut un léger sourire qui se fane bien vite.

* * *

"Hadès Sama."

"Hypnos. Je t'écoute." cessant ses occupations.

"J'ai envoyé des éclaireurs au Sanctuaire et les nouvelles qui m'ont été rapportées doivent être considérées avec le plus grand sérieux."

Hadès le fixe.

"Il semblerait qu'il existe, à Jamir, un sage capable de rétablir le sceau rompu."

Le Monarque fronce. "Qu'on déniche cet homme et qu'on me l'amène."

"A vos ordres." avec une révérence.

"Charge Rhadamanthys de cette mission."

Hypnos fait la grimace. "Je pensais à..."

Le regard froid du Maître des Enfers a tôt fait de dissuader le dieu blond de toute contestation.

"Il sera fait selon vos ordres."

* * *

"Pandora."

"Hypnos Sama ?"

"Convoque Rhadamanthys."

"Bien, Hypnos Sama."

Hypnos regagne ses appartements et pose son dos contre la porte close.

"Laisse moi deviner..."

"Silence, Thanatos !"

Le dieu de la Mort eut un rire machiavélique. "Nous allons faire en sorte que Rhadamanthys échoue."

"Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque, Thanatos. Il en va de notre survie."

* * *

Rhadamanthys sort du bureau en enfilant sa veste. "Je suis appelé."

Tous les Spectres présents dans les locaux saisissent le message. Nous nous regardons.

* * *

"Rhadamanthys."

"Dame Pandora." un genou à terre.

"Relève toi."

Rhadamanthys s'exécute, attentif.

"Tu as été choisi par notre Seigneur pour te rendre à Jamir et trouver un Sage capable de rétablir le sceau rompu jadis."

Rhadamanthys fronce, saisissant toute l'importance de la mission.

"Je mettrai un point d'honneur à remplir cette mission même si je dois y laisser ma vie."

Pandora lui lance un regard inquiet.

"Plaignez plutôt les Saints qui croiseront ma route." avec un sourire terrible.

* * *

"Je tiens à vous accompagner, Maître !" argue une nouvelle fois la Harpie.

"Hors de question. Tu demeures ici."

"Maître !" rageur, poings fermés le long du corps.

Rhadamanthys finit par sourire.

Le visage de la Harpie s'éclaircit soudain. Partie gagnée.

* * *

Dôhko aborde le dernier virage de la montée en pente escarpée, littéralement agglutiné à la roche. Le vent souffle, sifflant dans les oreilles.

Soudain, des battements d'ailes réguliers captent son attention et il tombe sur le visage grave du Juge de la Wyverne, accompagné de son fidèle Valentine.

"Et meee..."

"Dépêcher le Sagittaire aurait été plus judicieux. Je constate que votre déesse peine toujours autant dans ses choix stratégiques."

Dôkho répond par un sourire. "Maintenant que tu l'évoques, Juge..."

"Surveille le, Valentine. Je vais m'occuper du Sagittaire."

"Bien, Maître."

Sysiphus se trouvait aux abords d'un palais flottant. Il fouilla dans son sac et en tira un présent - nécessaire à la longévité du Sage.

Un cosmos menaçant prit place derrière le Sagittaire.

"Toi ?!" se retournant vivement.

"En quoi est ce si surprenant, Sagittaire ?" ouvrant les bras en guise d'invitation au combat.

"Comment êtes-vous parvenus à être si bien renseignés ?..." plissant les yeux.

"Compte sur moi pour te le dire." goguenard.

Le Sagittaire décocha une flèche qu'il pointa sur la Wyverne. "Raison de plus pour vous infliger une sévère défaite. Une fois votre maître scellé, l'humanité jouira d'une paix parfaite."

Les épaules de Rhadamanthys sont secouées par un petit rire : "Quel doux rêveur."

"Ma flèche va se charger de te rappeler qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve." lâchant la flèche.

Rhadamanthys la rattrapa d'une main, la foulant aux pieds.

"C'est... impossible !..." incrédule.

"Tu n'as pas un simple Spectre devant toi, Sagittaire, ni même un Juge. Tu as devant toi un dragon divin." s'élançant, tête la première, emportant l'Or avec lui sur un _Greeding Roar_ dont la puissance est décuplée. Le Sagittaire devient le jouet du Juge. Une fois de plus, Rhadamanthys s'amuse de la faiblesse des soldats réputés être les plus puissants d'Athéna.

Il finit par fracasser le Sagittaire contre une roche, riant à son oreille. Mais Sisyphus empoigna les épaulettes de son surplis.

"A mon tour de m'amuser." déployant ses ailes, projetant Rhadamanthys contre le mont opposé.

La Wyverne bondit en avant, poing venant s'enfoncer dans le métal précieux, y laissant une vilaine marque.

"Avec qui penses-tu t'amuser, Sagittaire ?!" grogné.

"Voici donc le dragon divin..." intervint un voix non loin des combattants.

Le Sage se tenait là, lévitant. Il paraissait totalement inoffensif mais son aura confirmait le contraire.

"Je serai un jeune Saint d'Athéna, tu parviendrais à m'impressionner, Wyverne."

"Je peux faire en sorte de vous faire trembler sur le champ !" grogne Rhadamanthys, emporté.

"Montre moi l'étendue de la puissance divine." le provoqua le Sage.

Rhadamanthys eut le visage déformé par la haine. Ce Sage paiera cher l'affront !...

"Soit. Si là est ton souhait !..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Solène et Kagaho remuaient tout le Cocyte à la recherche de Sui.

"J'ai fouillé tous les environs. Il n'est pas ici."

Kagaho eut un soupir rageur. "Inutile non plus de chercher du côté du Tartare. Sui n'est pas un grand criminel."

"As-tu déjà songé à consulter le registre de Rune ? tout y est normalement consigné."

"Je n'ai aucune envie de mêler Rune à mon histoire personnelle."

"Je pourrai m'en enquérir, l'air de rien."

Kagaho la fixa. "Je me demande pourquoi tu fais autant d'efforts pour moi... je n'ai pourtant pas été tendre lors de tes entraînements."

Solène enfonça son épaule dans la pièce de poitrine du Bénou, lui donnant un léger coup. "Parce que tu me plais aussi, imbécile !..."

"Même le Seigneur Hadès ignore où se trouve mon frère. Il est aux Enfers, c'est une certitude cependant..."

"Registre de Rune." l'air de rien.

Le sourire du Bénou vint s'élargir. "Tu es terrible."

"Tu n'as encore rien vu." sur un clin d'œil.

* * *

"Bonjour, Markino."

"Shhh !" lui intima le garde squelette en montant un index devant ses lèvres.

"Oui, je sais. Je dois voir Rune."

"Il est en pleine audience. Je ne vous conseille guère de le déranger."

"Il m'accordera bien cinq petites minutes. C'est urgent."

"Malheureuse ! savez-vous ce qu'il fait aux impudents qui l'interrompent dans son travail ?"

"Il leur propose une version revisitée de _50 Shades of Grey_?" narquoise.

Markino grattait son crâne d'œuf, incapable de saisir la blague. "Je vous dis que ce n'est pas le moment de le déranger !"

"Oh, assez !" ouvrant grand la porte alors que le garde squelette prenait la fuite, du haut de ses petites jambes, effrayé.

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les âmes.

"Que veux-tu ?!" tonna la voix sèche de Rune.

"Ton fouet."

"Pardon ?"

Solène grimpa les marches.

"Consulter ton registre. Pour ton fouet, nous verrons plus tard."

Rune ferma l'épais registre dans un claquement sourd. "Ce registre est strictement confidentiel."

"Oh, allez... hmm ?"

"Hors de question. Quitte les lieux, j'ai à faire."

"Je resterai ici tant que je ne pourrai pas le consulter." bras croisés.

"Petite impertinente !" se fâcha Rune, se levant.

Solène laissa glisser son regard le long des ornements qui bordaient la tenue d'office du Procureur.

Index dressé, le Balrog lui indiqua la sortie. "Hors de ma vue immédiatement." sec.

"Très bien. Je demanderai à Minos Sama, dans ces conditions. Il ne peut guère me le refuser... mais il ne sera sans doute pas très content d'être dérangé pour cela."

"Mi... Minos Sama ?..." bégaya le Balrog.

"Oui." descendant calmement les marches.

"Un instant !..."

Petit sourire de victoire de Solène.

Soupir de Rune. "Bon, très bien, je t'autorise exceptionnellement à le consulter."

"Tu vas même faire mieux." revenant sur ses pas. "Je souhaite savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'une âme nommée Sui."

Le Balrog plissa les yeux. "Ce nom me dit quelque chose, en effet..."

"Et comment donc." claquant des doigts devant le nez du norvégien. "Allez, on se dépêche, Balrog !..."

Rune la dévisagea. "Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Sphinx." grogné.

Les pages du registre étaient noires d'écriture serrée.

"Des pattes de mouche." souffla Solène.

Regard noir du Balrog.

"Je me demande comment tu fais pour retrouver tes petits là-dedans !..."

"Silence !" gronda Rune dont l'index suivait les lignes.

Pour se passer le temps, Solène reporta son attention sur le fouet posé sur le pupitre, tout en tapant impatiemment du pied sur le sol.

Le Balrog leva à nouveau les yeux sur elle, profondément agacé par son tapage incessant.

"Écarte toi."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit de t'écarter !" saisissant soudain son fouet pour frapper une âme rebelle, la taillant en pièces.

Rune se releva, visage sévère.

Solène se tenait sur le côté, impressionnée.

"La rébellion des âmes est chose plutôt rare. Celle-ci était animée par un souffle particulièrement farouche."

Sur une inspiration profonde, le Balrog regagna sa place. "Bien. Où en étions-nous ?..." parcourant à nouveau les lignes écrites. "Voilà. Sui. Décédé à l'âge de 10 ans, 5 mois et 18 jours."

La précision superflue de l'information fit rouler les yeux de Solène. "Abrégeons."

"Jugé pour des péchés sans conséquences pour autrui. Par contre..."

"Oui ?" s'impatienta Solène.

"J'y viens. Il demeure dans un lieu intermédiaire entre la deuxième et la troisième prison, du fait de son suicide. Un lieu où les âmes ne sont pas particulièrement heureuses, sans pour autant être torturées."

" _Great_!... tu m'y amènes ?"

Rune jeta un œil sur la file d'attente des âmes. "J'ai du travail."

Solène quitta le Tribunal en ronchonnant contre le Balrog. "Et dire que l'on trouve les Enfers organisés !... Je devrais demander à Hadès de planter quelques panneaux indicateurs !..."

Elle vit le Bénou planté en bas des marches.

"Et voilà le travail !... l'âme de Sui se trouve entre la deuxième et la troisième prison."

Le Bénou se gratta les cheveux. "J'ignorais qu'il existait des zones intermédiaires pour les âmes..."

"Et moi donc !... ooooh !..." alors que le Bénou la soulevait dans ses bras, dépliant ses ailes. "Nous allons être rapidement fixés." prenant son envol.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les hauteurs de Jamir :

Le Sage esquivait chaque attaque de Rhadamanthys, invoquant des puissances dont le Juge n'avait jamais entendu parler !...

"Je pensais la puissance de ton maître Hadès bien plus impressionnante que cela."

"TAIS TOI !" hurla Rhadamanthys, plein de rage. Malgré la vigueur de ses poings, il ne parvenait tout bonnement pas à toucher le Sage !... Ce dernier virevoltait, esquivant chaque attaque du dragon tout puissant. Il parvint même à bloquer un coup de jambe, pourtant redoutable, d'une seule main.

Rhadamanthys suffoquait de rage.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es capable de sceller notre maître." accorda le Juge. "Tu représentes effectivement un danger. Je me dois de t'éliminer par tous les moyens !" fonçant tête baissée, cornes menaçantes sur lui, dans un _Greeding Roar_ surpuissant.

* * *

Kagaho déposa Solène sur une terre argileuse. Il scruta l'horizon d'un regard puis s'avança. Soudain, un arc électrique surpuissant lui traversa le corps, le repoussant en arrière.

"KAGAHO !" hurla Solène en se précipitant vers lui.

Le choc avait été tel qu'il venait de perdre connaissance.

Deux voix terribles grondèrent à l'unisson dans le dos de Solène.

"Impertinents ! comment osez-vous ?!"

A l'oreille, Solène reconnu immédiatement les voix des esprits divins de Thanatos et d'Hypnos.

"Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Messeigneurs !..." se défendit Solène.

"SILENCE !" aboya Thanatos, menaçant de châtier sur le champ Solène, geste arrêté par Hypnos.

"Inutile, Thanatos. Je me charge du châtiment de Sphinx."

"Comme tu voudras. Je souhaite cependant qu'il soit à la hauteur de l'affront." précisa le dieu de la mort.

"Il le sera." ferme.

Solène osa un instant lever le regard, ce qui fit sourire Hypnos. "Il le sera."


	7. Inspirations masculines

_Les affaires se corsent pour Solène... Une nouvelle venue, au rire particulier, prisée par ces Messieurs et un pull qui va mettre le Griffon à l'envers._

* * *

 _Chapitre 47 : Inspirations masculines_

Hypnos fit conduire le Bénou jusqu'à ses appartements. Il fut jeté sur son lit sans ménagement, encore inconscient.

"Va-t-il s'en remettre ?" osa la petite voix de Solène.

"Il lui faudrait une décharge beaucoup plus puissante pour y rester. Il est du genre solide. Sa rage le tient au ventre. La volonté farouche de retrouver son frère..." petit ricanement sordide. "S'il savait..."

Solène plissa les yeux. "Son frère ne se trouve pas ici, n'est-ce pas, Hypnos Sama ? ce n'est... qu'un leurre."

"Toutes les âmes échouent ici, Sphinx. Toutes, sans exception. Seulement... certaines prennent des chemins détournés et sinueux."

"Hypnos Sama, pourquoi laisser au Bénou l'illusion qu'il puisse retrouver son frère un jour ?"

"Parce que cette idée le rend plus fort." l'invitant à quitter la pièce.

"Que... va-t-il m'arriver à présent ?" en chemin.

"Je me dois de te rappeler les règles régissant les Enfers."

"Nous n'avons pourtant rien f..."

Un index réprobateur vint barrer les lèvres coupables de Solène. "Ne m'oblige pas à te les clore d'une tout autre manière."

La menace avait un je-ne-sais quoi d'érotique... et placée où elle l'était, Solène hésitait fortement entre craindre ce doigt ou lui réserver un tout autre traitement !... Se saisir de ce doigt interdit et lentement le faire couler dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres ouvertes... tremblante d'hésitation face au dieu blond, elle attrapa la main et mit son idée en pratique, lentement, regard planté dans celui, doré, d'Hypnos. Le dieu blond en demeure un instant interdit puis son sourire se fit voir.

"Un fruit mûr prêt à être cueilli." susurre le jeune dieu, savourant la sensation prometteuse.

"Quelque chose me dit que cette expédition punitive sera très instructive, Hypnos Sama."

Le dieu en est secoué des pieds à la tête.

"Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais intéressée que par le sauvage Bénou..."

Solène jugea plus sage de se taire.

Hypnos la fit entrer dans ses appartements privés. Là, porte close, il la plaqua contre le mur, bras passant derrière ses épaules, mains venant chercher dans ses cheveux, observant le contraste.

Le cœur de Solène battait à tout rompre et son corps semblait se dérober sous l'afflux de l'audace et des sensations.

Hypnos la fixait, humant l'air, captant le moindre de ses agitations charnelles. Il en sourit.

"Seras-tu capable de me faire apprécier autre chose que le son de ton instrument, Sphinx ?"

"Je vais... tâcher, Hypnos Sama."

La tête de Solène tournait tant son désir pour le dieu blond est puissant.

"Daignerez-vous me montrer ce que cache votre tenue, Hypnos Sama ?..."

"Si tu es sage." joueur. "Et si ce que tu proposes s'y prête habilement."

"Quel défi !..." regard brûlant.

"Mais d'abord... je me dois de te punir pour avoir enfreint une règle fondamentale des Enfers." doigt courant le long de l'épaule frémissante de Solène tandis que la langue vint saluer toute la longueur de la joue. Solène suffoquait sous l'assaut humide, joues se parant d'une couleur carmin.

"Montre moi donc tout ton talent, Sphinx."

Solène avança la main et agrippa un endroit précis de la robe du dieu, caressant durement là jusqu'à lui arracher d'ouvertes confessions. Elle se délecte de la respiration courte qu'elle impose à Hypnos, piégé par les élans de son corps d'emprunt. Elle le sent se durcir à régal, sur des sons de plus en plus évocateurs.

Solène n'en revient pas de tenir dans sa main une virilité aussi divine.

Sur un éclat de cosmos d'Hypnos, le surplis du Sphinx quitte Solène pour s'assembler plus loin. Hypnos en sourit. "Il n'y a pas que toi qui saches faire des tours."

Sa bouche vient épouser les formes de la jeune Spectre, jouant avec les extrémités que le souffle chauds et les attentions durcissent, rendant la sensation d'autant plus exquise.

Solène se tord sous l'assaut terrible d'Hypnos, emprisonnant dans ses bras la tête de cheveux blonds, menton levé sur des sons de plus en plus hauts.

En un tour de main, Hypnos la défait, la faisant allonger sur le lit, retirant sa robe nouée pour la rejoindre, torse nu. Solène parcourt le torse admirablement sculpté du dieu blond de long en large. Il est superbe ; ni trop fin, ni pas assez. Hypnos attrape les mains de Solène et fait passer un doigt après l'autre dans sa bouche, y jouant à la fois des lèvres de la langue, terriblement érotique, regard doré cherchant celui, émeraude, de Solène.

"Hypnos... Sama..." d'une voix cassée.

Soudain, d'une force presque brute, Hypnos retourne Solène sur le ventre, se défaisant en vitesse pour s'inviter en elle sur toute sa longueur, sur un vif presque crié. Solène en suffoque, souffle volé par l'agilité du dieu blond. Hissé à bout de bras, mains rendant prisonniers les poignets de Solène, le dieu du sommeil donne des hanches sans plus tarder, la visitant sans répit, leur arrachant un panel d'expressions indécentes, lui lové sur elle tandis qu'elle agrippe le drap dans ses poings, s'arquant pour plus d'effet, fesses serrées, répercutant ainsi son plaisir à celui qui la travaille durement. Les sons frappent les murs ; fesses contre bas-ventre, et les voix s'envolent, s'arrachant aux terres boueuses des Enfers.

* * *

Kagaho revenait à lui, péniblement, corps encore endoloris. Il leva les yeux sur la pièce et nota qu'on l'avait déposé sur son lit. Il se redressa vivement.

"Sphinx !"

Il chuta lorsqu'il voulut se mettre debout et dut attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir prétendre se tenir sur ses jambes. Il jura tout du long que dura cette attente.

Puis il quitta la pièce en titubant, cherchant ses appuis. Dieux ou pas, Thanatos et Hypnos ne perdaient rien pour attendre !...

Il cheminait, ouvrant les portes à la volée, sur plusieurs pièces vides, rageur. Sa patience à bout, il frappa le mur dont un pan s'affaissa. Il était hors de lui, suffoquant de colère.

Le Bénou ouvrit une nouvelle porte et son regard tomba sur celui, trouble, de Solène, basculée sur le lit, surplombée par Hypnos. La position et les sons que laissait échapper le dieu blond ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la situation. Le Bénou eut une moue écœurée et referma lentement la porte, rage sourde au ventre.

* * *

Minos zigzaguait entre les flaques, parapluie à la main. Il fredonnait la rengaine d'une comédie musicale populaire que les humains appréciaient : " _Singing in the rain_." Minos aimait la pluie autant que la neige.

Aiacos recherchait le soleil et son teint était celui d'un enfant doré.

Quant à Rhadamanthys, eh bien, la boue ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, comme en témoigne l'état perpétuel de crasse de sa Maserati !...

Levant les yeux, Minos échoua sur une jeune eurasienne qui semblait figée devant les locaux de la startup. Sur le pas de la porte, il lui sourit.

"On hésite à entrer ?..."

Elle sourit, se rapprochant. "Plus maintenant."

Dans le hall, Minos s'occupa des deux parapluie qu'il mit à sécher. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, captivée par la grâce du Griffon.

Galamment, il retira le ciré qu'elle portait qu'il suspendit dans l'entrée avec son propre pardessus.

"Un café chaud vous fera sans doute le plus grand bien, Mademoiselle ?..." s'enquérant du prénom.

"Nos ! Réunion dans quinze minutes !..." piailla le Garuda, sortant telle une flèche du bureau, stoppant net devant la nouvelle venue. "Hey hey !..." intéressé.

J'arrive à mon tour, déposant mon parapluie près des leurs.

"Bonjour." déboutonnant mon trench.

Minos suit les gestes du regard, impatient de découvrir ce que je porte. Et il n'est pas déçu. Jeans slim et pull gris à gros nœud dévoilant des pans entiers du dos.

Minos claque de la langue, roulant des yeux, avec un petit sourire.

Puis son attention se reporte sur la stagiaire qui observe le manège.

"Mademoiselle ?..."

"Anna." souriante.

Aiacos la jauge sans pudeur, mâchant une gomme de manière sexy.

Par Hadès !... et dire que Rhadamanthys m'avait expressément demandé de veiller sur elle en son absence...

"Nous disions ? café ?"

"Oui."

Je les suis pour les garder à l'œil. Minos se joint à moi alors que je patiente devant la machine.

"Ton pull... est une véritable torture pour mes mains qui ne rêvent que d'une seule et unique chose..." soufflé à l'oreille, avant-bras sur le montant de la machine.

J'en souris, flattée.

Aiacos bavasse joyeusement avec Anna, lui expliquant l'importance du design.

"Libre, ce soir ?..."

"Tu poses la question pour la forme ?"

"Simplement."

"Libre."

"Étoilé et soirée chez toi ?..." gourmand.

"Ça me va."

Anna nous observe, commençant à saisir la nature exacte de nos relations.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, à ses côtés. "C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous."

Aiacos a un air déçu.

* * *

Anna est très attentive et même intuitive. Elle pétille de vie. J'aime notamment son petit rire qui ressemble à un "Ufufufufu !..."

Nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre autour d'une bonne table pour déjeuner.

Anna a beaucoup voyagé pour son jeune âge. Elle est issue d'une famille aisée.

"Je vous ferai voir les cimes de l'Himalaya comme personne." annonce le Garuda.

J'en souris.

* * *

Anna regarde Minos. Oh ça oui, elle le regarde !... Le Griffon lui plaît. Normal, me direz-vous !... Minos peut se targuer d'être à la fois très spécial et beau garçon. Aiacos est plus racé, les traits plus affirmés.

* * *

Au restaurant, en tête-à-tête :

"Le Garuda est de sortie avec Valentine."

"Je vois d'ici le programme : film d'épouvante puis fast-food."

Minos a une moue écœurée. Il attrape ma main.

"Je suis ravie que tu aies gardé ton pull pour le souper. Et pour la suite, surtout." regard convoiteur.

"Tu auras tout le loisir d'en profiter."

"Mais j'espère bien !..." terriblement impatient.

* * *

J'observe le Griffon alors que l'ascenseur nous amène jusqu'à l'étage de mon appartement. Ce dernier garde ses mains dans les poches. "Pour les tenir chaudes et ne pas t'incommoder au moment où elles entreront en action." avec un sourire entendu.

"C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre Garuda. Tu as déjà trouvé une idée de cadeau ?"

"Je pense avoir repéré deux ou trois petites choses, oui. Toi ?"

"Oui."

Nous quittons la cabine et cheminons sagement le long du couloir. J'ouvre la porte et nous nous glissons à l'intérieur.

Dès que je tombe le manteau et Minos le sien, il vient se placer derrière moi, observant le jeu de pans du gros nœud.

"Tu as attendu ce moment la journée entière..."

"Autant dire que je compte largement en profiter !..."

Dégageant une once de cosmos, il lance ses fils à l'assaut, jouant avec les pans qu'il écarte, laissant son regard courir sur ce qu'il dévoile.

"Par Hadès... c'est fabuleux." souffle-t-il.

Laissant les pans écartés, il y glisse ses doigts chauds, me faisant frissonner de délice.

"Minos..." cherchant à planter mes doigts dans ses cuisses alors qu'il se tient en retrait.

"Appelle moi encore de la sorte et je..." déglutissant, excité.

Son souffle est délicieusement court, balayant mon dos dégagé de manière rapprochée et régulière.

Le Griffon en sourit. "Du calme, Minos... là... respire..."

"Tu perds ton self-control, mon beau ?..."

"Je perds tout avec toi : contrôle, moyens. Bien. Reprenons."

Je ris de son état adorable !...

"Anna te plaît ?..."

"Anna ? pourquoi choisir de me parler d'Anna maintenant, Léviathan ?... alors que mon corps entier vibre pour toi."

Je lève les mains en signe de reddition. "Autant pour moi."

"Je préfère cela."

"Laisse moi complètement te faire perdre la tête, Marionnettiste." ondulant des hanches contre lui.

Il en geint indécemment. Il est dans un état indescriptible alors que nous nous touchons à peine... j'apprécie particulièrement de le rendre aussi fou de désir !... j'en souris, ravie, attisée.

"Si je m'écoutais..."

"Je ne demande que cela."

"Tais toi, Léviathan... je... ne..." sourire audible, trouble au corps comme jamais.

Se penchant, il laisse sa langue courir de bas en haut, m'offrant une décharge érotique après l'autre.

"Griffon !..." voix étranglée de désir.

Il ne répond pas mais poursuit, lancé, corps vif, extrêmement tendu dans le pantalon, au point d'en être douloureux. Il ne cesse pourtant pas, pris par le jeu et se gavant des sons audacieux qu'il m'arrache, langue circulant le long de la peau granulée par ses attentions humides.

Je cherche à m'appuyer sur ce qui se présente à portée de mains.

"Prends... moi... prends moi maintenant... Minos..." dans une complainte douloureuse de désir brut.

Le Juge marionnettiste rend prisonnier mes poignets au moyen de ses fils, me rendant incapable de poser les mains sur lui pendant qu'il me gâte de la langue, des lèvres et des dents, mordillant les omoplates saillantes sur un son appréciatif.

"Oh mes... Juges... je... comprends mieux... maintenant..." d'une voix terriblement saccadée, coupée par l'élan charnel qu'il suscite "... c'est vous que... je cherchais... depuis toujours... c'est... vous que je... voulais dans ma... quête d'hommes... c'est... vous !..."

Il dégage complètement mes épaules, les mordillant à mesure en les couvrant de marques plus ou moins prononcées.

"Si tu pouvais sentir... à quel point mon corps de Griffon... se vrille à tes appels..." souffle erratique, tirant un peu plus sur les fils retenant prisonniers mes poignets, les montant très haut, planté dans mon dos, main libre à plat sur mon ventre. Il presse mon corps contre le sien, appelant d'autant plus de délices, nous faisant suffoquer de plaisir.

"Gri..."

Des fils se chargent d'abaisser mon pantalon ainsi que le slip fin en dentelle. Il se libère sur un soupir lourd, se permettant aussitôt de venir fureter entre mes fesses, avide.

"Je vais... Griffon... je vais... haaaah !..."

Emportée par un orgasme terrible. Il savoure à distance les palpitations qui se succèdent. Puis il s'invite dans la moiteur prononcée, glissant là avec aise. Le souffle chaud balaye mon épaule nue. Il bouge, volontairement lent. Une seconde jouissance me submerge à nouveau.

Il en sourit, terriblement attisé.

"Com... bien comptes-tu... m'en offrir ?..." soufflé à l'oreille.

"Autant que... tu en appelleras..."

"Voilà qui est... prometteur."

Il tient de plus en plus difficilement la distance, se forçant à quelques arrêts pour ne pas céder.

"C'est..."

"Griffon !..." perdue.

A l'appel, tout prend une tournure plus vive et il se libère sur un rauque mémorable, éparpillé au creux de moi.

* * *

Anna est installée en réunion aux côtés de Minos dont elle ne cesse d'envisager la longue chevelure argentée, s'en mordillant la lèvre de délice.

Elle se saisit délicatement de la marionnette en tissu que Minos a emportée avec lui et s'amuse à lui faire effectuer des mouvements, la tenant par les bras.

Le Griffon hausse le sourcil, amusé par ses efforts pour capter son attention.

D'un doigt, il lance un de ses fils invisibles et enserre la jambe qui finit par se rompre, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme.

"Ne vas pas imaginer que je suis un être inoffensif qui a de l'amour pour ses pantins." soufflé à son oreille, regard brillant de perversité.

* * *

Au téléphone avec Rhadamanthys.

"Ça va ? ils n'ont fait des leurs avec la stagiaire ?"

"Disons que..."

"Oh, c'est pas vrai !..." furieux. "Je ne peux pas avoir le dos tourné cinq minutes !..."

"Ne te fâche pas ; ils ne font rien de mal... pour le moment."

"Je les connais suffisamment pour les pratiquer depuis un moment." sans décolérer.

"Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer Minos."

Il sourit en ligne. "Ce Griffon..."

"Tu reviens quand ?"

"Fin de semaine si tout se passe bien."

"Valentine te salue bien."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Tu nous manques..."

"A mon retour, je te ferai l'amour comme un fou."

* * *

"Ufu ! ufufufufu !..."

Y'a pas !... j'adore son rire !...

"Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ?"

"Je pensais aux pantins de Minos."

"Ces pauvres pantins dont la finalité consiste en un démembrement dans les règles..."

"Ufu ! fufufufufufu !..."

* * *

"Entre, Conny, je t'en prie."

L'étudiant entre tandis que Minos pose son parapluie ouvert.

"C'est un été pluvieux."

"Nous allons prendre un café chaud."

"Le hall est génial !... très chaleureux."

"Merci. J'en ferai part à Rhadamanthys."

Aiacos déboule.

"Voici... mon insupportable frère."

"Hey !" regard noir.

Petit sourire de Minos.

"Bonjour, enchanté."

"Bonjour, Conny. Minos ne cesse de parler de vous."

J'arrive, accompagnée d'Anna.

"Bonjour. Je suis l'assistante de ces messieurs et voici Anna, notre stagiaire."

"Oh, enchanté !..." ravi. Sa poignée de main est franche. J'aime ça !...

"Vous viendrez souper à la maison, à l'occasion. Toi aussi, tu es invitée, Anna."

"Merci !..."

"Il faudra que je m'arrange pour faire garder ma sœur..."

"Que nenni ! vous l'emmenez !..."

La beauté de Conny est à couper le souffle !... aucun trait anguleux ; tout est féminin et pur. Ma foi... je comprends mieux pourquoi Minos a succombé jadis aux charmes du Poisson !...

Minos entoure Conny de toute son affection, c'est joli à voir !...

* * *

Anna fait à nouveau tout ce qu'elle peut pour capter l'attention du Griffon. Ce dernier n'y est pas insensible et il est frappant de constater qu'elle sait exactement où s'arrêter pour ne pas s'attirer l'agacement de l'argenté.

* * *

Je sors de la cabine d'ascenseur, fouillant dans mon sac pour en tirer les clés lorsque je tombe sur une Wyverne, accroupi dans la coursive, dos contre le mur, bouquet à la main.

"Rhadamanthys... tu attends depuis longtemps ?..."

Il sourit, secouant la tête avant de se redresser, venant se placer dans mon dos, inondant mon cou de baisers prometteurs, me faisant me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas geindre indécemment à son contact qui nous électrise tous deux.

La clé tourne dans la serrure et une fois à l'intérieur, je me retourne pour accueillir ses lèvres puis fondre à pleines bouches dans une danse folle.

"Envie de la force pleine de la Wyverne..." me séparant un instant de ses lèvres que je ne cesse d'envisager.

"Tes tournures..."

Les jeux se poursuivent sur le canapé, faisant monter la pression pour la relâcher l'instant d'après, dans une partition que nous connaissons et maîtrisons bien à présent. Puis les choses plus sérieuses dans la chambre à coucher, l'amour au réveil et ma Wyverne qui reprend ses marques dans mon appartement.


	8. Talent caché

_Top chef du côté des Juges XD et Conny qui se révèle être un adversaire coriace._

* * *

 _Chapitre 48 : Talent caché_

Solène ressort prudemment de la cuisine alors que nous nous y affairons, Valentine et moi.

"Je mets le gâteau coco à enfourner."

"Oui. 180° pour 45 minutes."

Alors qu'il prépare les entrées, je passe derrière lui, deux mains sur ses hanches, venant déposer un sage baiser au creux de ses omoplates. Il en sourit, touché.

"Je vais agrémenter la salade de betterave crue."

"Bonne idée."

On sonne. Minos se hâte d'ouvrir. Il débarrasse les hôtes de leurs effets. Pour l'occasion, Conny a apporté une belle boîte de chocolats.

"Il ne fallait pas te mettre en frais."

"Oh !... ce n'est rien, tu sais."

Il les installe sur le vaste canapé du salon. Conny siffle en voyant le vaste canapé de luxe, ce qui fait sourire Minos. Son regard se pose sur la table de billard. "Wow ! superbe !..."

"N'est-ce pas ? malheureusement, Rhadamanthys nous a ôtés toute envie de nous mesurer à lui, mon frère et moi-même, tant il gagne outrageusement chaque partie."

Conny a un petit sourire. "Je vous promets une belle revanche."

"Ah ?..." surpris.

Rhadamanthys arrive. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir."

"Tu as vu tous mes frères à présent. Il y a également notre assistante, que tu connais. Et voici Solène."

"Bonsoir." avec un petit geste de la main.

"Et Valentine qui se trouve en cuisine."

"Cela en fait, du monde !..."

"Oh, Rhada, Conny souhaite te mettre une raclée au billard."

"Je suis son homme." sourit la Wyverne.

Aiacos s'installe aux côtés de Solène. "Salut." détendu.

"Conny veut me mettre la pâté au billard, Cos."

"Que les dieux soient avec lui." se marre Aiacos.

Conny a un sourire discret.

Valentine arrive.

"Valentine. Enchanté."

"Nous de même."

"Voilà les amuse-bouches."

"Oh ! jolie présentation."

"Merci."

"Notre Harp... Valentine est très doué." se rattrape in extremis Minos.

Conny plisse les yeux. "Que voulais-tu dire en premier lieu, Minos ?..."

"Rien de bien important."

Il est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas bourder devant Mina !...

"Bonsoir." sortant à mon tour de la cuisine.

"Bonsoir."

"Valentine a prévu un repas gargantuesque !..." riant.

"Comme à l'ordinaire." lance Rhadamanthys.

"Nous avons inscrit Solène à Top Chef." taquine, à Solène.

La concernée manque de s'étouffer. "Ils ne vont pas être déçus !..." cynique. "Ils vont pouvoir rebaptiser leur émission Flop Chef après mon passage !..."

"J'imagine et je vois d'ici leur tête devant ta prestation !..."

Nous nous marrons.

Des Juges, seul Aiacos, télévore invétéré, peut rire avec nous de ce délire.

Solène s'amuse avec une mèche de cheveux. "Shirona me manque..."

Rhadamanthys esquisse un sourire. "Valentine pensait échapper à sa leçon cette semaine mais... j'ai prévu de nous y amener demain."

Sourire radieux sur le visage du Sphinx.

"Valentine est plus efficace derrière les fourneaux que juché sur le dos d'un cheval." s'amuse Rhadamanthys.

"J'allais demander s'il y a un autre domaine où il est calé..." rougit Solène.

Rhadamanthys cligne devant l'audace puis finit par sourire. "Il se débrouille pas trop mal. Intéressée ?"

"Ha non !... pas du tout mon type."

"Et quel est ton type ?" s'enquiert Aiacos, venant se mêler à la confidence.

"Ben... Bénou."

"Je vois. T'aimes le marteau-pilon !..." s'amuse Aiacos.

"Comment ça ?"

"S'il fait l'amour comme il combat, tu peux t'attendre à un assaut plutôt vigoureux et répétitif !... Façon marteau-pilon quoi !..."

"Peuh !" croisant les bras, faisant la moue. "T'as l'air bien au fait."

"Je pense qu'il n'y a absolument rien de délicat chez ce garçon." roulant des yeux, appuyé sur un coude, faisant courir un grain de raisin entre ses doigts.

"Tu n'en sais rien, sérieux."

"Je le débusque du premier coup d'œil."

"Œil galactique." s'amuse Rhadamanthys.

"Pfff ! Œil des bons ou des mauvais coups, oui !..." ricane Solène.

Aiacos éclate de rire.

Minos se retourne. "Que lui arrive-t-il ?"

"Rien. Une discussion animée avec Sphinx."

J'abandonne un instant la cuisine pour m'installer sur le vaste canapé. Aussitôt, la main libre de Rhadamanthys se met à parcourir mon épaule dégagée tandis que l'autre tient le verre de scotch. Je lui souris.

"Toi aussi, il te tarde de revoir Na'ir demain ?..."

"Oui. Nous pourrions faire une balade dans les bois ?"

"Si tu t'en sens, pourquoi pas."

"Tu as peur que Na'ir me traîne dans les fourrés ?" amusée.

"Oh, le vilain coquin !..." taquin.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

"Hey, hey ! non, on ne commence pas ce jeu-là !..." s'insurge Aiacos, lésé.

Le geste ainsi que l'agitation du Garuda n'ont pas échappé à Conny. "Oh, vous sortez ensemble ?" à l'attention de Rhadamanthys et moi.

"Euh..."

"En fait..."

Solène éclate de rire.

"C'est un peu compliqué, Conny." intervient Minos. "Disons que... nous avons tous une énorme _affection_ l'un pour l'autre."

"Je... oh, je vois." avec les joues qui rosissent délicieusement.

Valentine sort de la cuisine. "Je viens de terminer de dresser les entrées, vous pouvez vous mettre à table."

"En voilà, une bonne nouvelle."

Les entrées sont délicates et Valentine a excellé dans la présentation des mets.

"Succulent."

"Merci."

Le plat de résistance est tout aussi apprécié.

Conny et Rhadamanthys choisissent d'entamer leur partie de billard avant le dessert.

Conny semble y prendre grand plaisir, mettant rapidement notre Wyverne en difficulté.

Aiacos jubile autant que Minos devant les efforts déployés par la Wyverne pour se tirer de l'impasse.

"Ce sera pour toutes les humiliations que tu nous as faites subir !..."

"Silence, Minos !" tentant de demeurer concentré.

Valentine et moi, nous nous regardons, souriants.

"Ne vous laissez pas abattre, Maître !..."

Rhadamanthys place un joli coup.

Conny conserve le sourire puis joue à son tour.

"Très habile." doit avouer Rhadamanthys.

"Merci."

"Conny, je sens que nous n'allons pas être amis." jaugeant le jeu.

"Je proteste ! chantage !" s'insurge Aiacos, doigt pointé sur Rhadamanthys.

"Silence, Cos !"

"Au contraire, je vais faire un tapage pas possible pour te déconcentrer !..."

"Ose !" se retournant à moitié, regard mauvais.

"Je vais servir les desserts." dit Valentine, filant en cuisine.

"Tu l'intimides, Aiacos."

"Pas ma faute s'il est impressionnable."

"Cos, tu accumules les mauvais points, là."

"M'en fiche ! je veux que tu perdes ! que tu perdes, tu entends ?!"

Minos claque de la langue. "Cesse, veux-tu ?" reprenant le cadet avec autorité.

Rhadamanthys se positionne pour placer sa stratégie.

Conny joue immédiatement après, resserrant un peu plus le jeu.

"Comme je le disais, Conny : nos relations sont plutôt mal parties."

"Conny ne va pas perdre pour te faire plaisir, Rhada !" grogne le Garuda.

"J'espère que la partie ne va pas s'éterniser..." bâille Solène.

Valentine signe la trêve avec sa glace maison et cake coco.

"C'est utile d'avoir un Valentine dans sa vie !..." dis-je.

"Certes... mais ça reste parfois assez encombrant." taquine Rhadamanthys.

"Maître !..."

Le terme surprend fort Conny. "Maître ?..."

"Un petit jeu, entre eux." amène subtilement Minos.

"Je vois."

"Et vous aussi, vous avez la même particularité que Minos ?" questionne Conny.

"Minos a une particularité ? une seule ?... voyons... liste exhaustive de ses particularités..."

"Non, je veux dire... par rapport à votre Étoile protectrice."

"Ah !... oui, oui, nous en avons tous." restant assez discret sur le sujet pour ne pas effrayer Mina.

"Je pourrai encore avoir de la glace ?" questionne doucement Mina.

"Bien entendu !..." s'enthousiasme la Harpie.

"Mina, tu rends Valentine le plus heureux des hommes."

"Bien. Nous avons une partie à conclure, il me semble."

"Je te laisse un coup d'avance."

"Dis donc, Conny, c'est assez que tu me flanques la raclée devant mes pairs !..." en attrapant la canne de billard.

Conny revient au jeu et place une boule qui agace fortement la Wyverne.

"Ne souhaitais-tu pas que je joue franchement, Rhadamanthys ?"

"Certes."

"Termines-en, Conny, c'en est assez de le voir souffrir ainsi."

"Nos !"

"J'adore vos petits surnoms." rit Conny.

"Moi aussi !..."

"Ny, ça te va aussi très bien. Ny et Na."

"Hahaha !"

Mina cligne des yeux puis finit par rire.

"Bon... cette fois." penché en avant, ajustant son coup. Il parvient à modifier le jeu mais Conny reprend la main immédiatement après.

"Oh, par pitié, qu'on abatte cet animal à terre !..." s'écrit Aiacos.

"COS !"

"Tu le connais : il se défendra jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Nous sommes partis pour de longues heures..."

"Seigneur..." bâille Solène, se calant un peu plus contre Minos, tête venant se poser sur l'épaule du Griffon. Il en sourit.

"Quelqu'un pour mener Solène au lit ?..."

"Je suis bien ici, moi..." accrochée au Griffon.

"Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer." dit Conny.

"Rhada, à bon entendeur."

"J'ai compris." plaçant à nouveau audacieusement une boule.

"Ah, ça... ce n'est pas cadeau. Mais..." contrecarrant la stratégie imposée par Rhadamanthys.

"Conny." sévère.

"Ne te laisse surtout pas intimider, Conny !..." depuis le canapé.

"Facile à dire... il en impose."

"Il le sait et en joue ! constamment !" hurle le Garuda.

"Rapace, je vais te clore le bec à ma façon !" grogné.

"Joue, par Hadès, qu'on en termine !..." se levant presque pour arracher la canne des mains de la Wyverne et jouer lui-même le coup final, oubliant toute discrétion au sujet de sa nature.

Rhadamanthys se place à nouveau - Valentine et moi savourant ces pleines vues sur son corps adorable !... Minos en a largement conscience et en sourit. Rhadamanthys, lui, s'en tape comme de ses premières ailes !... Le contraste est saisissant.

Rhadamanthys fait grimper le jeu d'un niveau. Conny sourit, admiratif.

"Tu me tiens parfaitement tête."

"Tu n'as encore rien vu."

"Il bluffe, Conny !" grogne Aiacos.

"Malheureusement, tu n'as pas repéré cette boule. Parfaitement capable de prendre deux des tiennes comme ceci..." jouant le coup. "... puis celle-ci qui me permet de remporter la partie." achevant la Wyverne.

Rhadamanthys serre les dents tandis que Griffon et Garuda exultent depuis le canapé ! La Wyverne fournit un prestigieux effort pour ne pas lâcher une insulte en bon anglais. Il préfère un petit sourire et serrer la main de Conny.

"Bravo."

"A charge de revanche."

* * *

Le calme est revenu sur l'appartement une fois les invités partis.

La Wyverne demeure dubitative devant le jeu, se grattant le menton, canne devant lui.

"Bon sang... de quelle manière est-il parvenu à placer ce coup ?..."

Valentine se place derrière Rhadamanthys, l'enlaçant. "Quelle importance ? Pour moi, vous êtes le meilleur en tout, Maître."

Rhadamanthys se tourne légèrement, regard plongeant dans celui de la Harpie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la Harpie ?" plissant les yeux.

"Vous manifester mon intérêt..." avec une toute petite voix chagrinée qui fait tomber toutes les défenses du dragon divin.

Rhadamanthys sourit. "Nous serions plus à l'aise pour ce faire sur le canapé." se dégageant de l'emprise douce de la Harpie pour s'installer avec lui sur le canapé.

Valentine soupire de bonheur et vient poser sa tête contre le torse puissant de la Wyverne.

Je tombe sur ce tableau délicieux.

"Huhuhu !... Regardez moi ça..." voix chantonnante. "Je vous laisse ?..."

"Oh mais il peut y en avoir pour deux."

Je m'installe de l'autre côté, remontant les jambes pour me pelotonner au maximum contre la Wyverne.

Aiacos nous surprend. "Non mais j'y crois pas !... c'est le perdant et vous le récompensez ?!..." croisant les bras, soufflant.

"Silence, Garuda !... ou je te cloue moi-même le bec."

"Non, Maître, restez là."

"Oui... on est bien là..." ronronnant presque.

"NOS ! tu as une minute ?"

Minos arrive, tombant sur notre trio. "Eh bien... tu vois, Garuda, qu'il est utile de perdre parfois pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du public."

"Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, _Bro_ !... Rhada est le grand perdant de la soirée et vois ce qu'il récolte !"

"Nos, dis au cadet de fermer son clapet. Mieux : allez vous coucher tous les deux."

"Tu permets encore, Rhada ?" questionne le Griffon, froncé.

Rhadamanthys soupire.

"Nous allons nous joindre à vous sur le champ !..."

"Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je reste comme ça." dis-je.

"Cela ne dérange en rien nos projets, Léviathan." s'installant à mes côtés, cajolant mes cheveux.

Aiacos vient caresser la hanche de Valentine.

"Vous vous rappelez ?..."

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de remettre ça !..." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Ne me dis pas que tu en conserves un mauvais souvenir, Dada."

La Wyverne s'en pince les lèvres. "Certes non... mais le contexte s'y prêtait."

"Ah oui ? tu as hurlé comme un putois durant tout le trajet, _remember_?"

"Parce que vous vous incrustiez !..."

"Et nous avons bien fait."

"Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot, c'est profondément agaçant." ronchonne la Wyverne.

"Voilà. Vous nous l'avez mis de mauvaise humeur." dis-je.

"Il fait genre."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Rhada, nous ne sommes pas d'humeur ce soir. Plus, j'ai du Conny plein la tête et les rétines." sourit Minos.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous voici en route pour les écuries de Nogent.

A peine la Maserati à l'arrêt, Solène bondit hors du véhicule pour se précipiter jusqu'au box de sa jument. Elle ouvre la porte et se pend à l'encolure de l'animal. "Oh, mon bébé d'amour !..."

Une tête blanche passe le box et frappe la porte du sabot.

"Encore un impatient !..." m'amusais-je, cherchant la selle et le filet.

L'animal de Rhadamanthys est le plus discipliné du lot, attendant patiemment.

Quant à celui de Valentine, Rhadamanthys nous a avoué qu'il a choisi une monture dotée d'un caractère extrêmement doux pour ne pas effrayer la Harpie qu'il sait sensible.

* * *

Nous voici dans le manège.

"Il fait beau, j'ai envie d'aller me balader !..." se plaint Solène.

"J'avais entendu, Solène." lui assure Rhadamanthys avant de porter son attention sur Valentine. "Étrier droit trop long, Valentine."

Le jeune Spectre rectifie la situation sans broncher.

"Mets toi au trot, Val."

Valentine s'exécute, trottant alors que Rhadamanthys se tient à ses côtés, à la même allure.

"Rectifie moi cette assiette lamentable, Valentine."

Rhadamanthys ne laisse rien passer.

"J'aimerai vraiment pas avoir Rhadamanthys comme maître de manège, moi." me susurre Solène.

"Moi non plus !..." riant. " _Poor Val_!..."

"Je vous entends !" grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Non mais sérieux, Rhada, tu es trop sévère et tu vas dégoûter Valentine de tout le plaisir de monter à cheval !..."

Rhadamanthys fait dévier son cheval et s'approche de Solène, la toisant.

"Ce n'est rien, Maître !..." glisse la petite voix de la Harpie.

Solène défie le Juge du regard. "Si tu penses que ton numéro de grand méchant Juge va prendre avec moi..."

"Oh oh ! on se calme !..." rejoignant leur cercle.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me balader."

"Tu ne connais pas les environs, pas plus que ta jument." lui lance Rhadamanthys.

"On se débrouillera !..."

"Je vais..."

"Non, tu restes là et tu la laisses faire. Tu la maternes trop, Rhadamanthys. A ta façon, certes, mais tu la couves là. Elle en étouffe."

La Wyverne me fixe de son regard doré puis se grattouille le bout du nez. "Ma foi..."

* * *

De retour aux Enfers, Solène cherche partout le Bénou qui demeure introuvable.

"Hypnos Sama ?" main sur le cœur battant.

"T'aurais-je fait peur, Sphinx ?"

"Non, c'est juste que... vous apparaissez de manière soudaine..."

Petit sourire du dieu blond.

"J'aurai dû me montrer plus cruel concernant ton châtiment étant donné que tu me désobéis impunément."

"Hypnos Sama ?..."

"Ne t'avais-je point interdit de fréquenter les Juges autant que Léviathan ?"

Solène ferma le poing. "Vous devez comprendre une chose..."

"Je t'écoute." bras venant se croiser.

"... être un dieu ne vous permet en aucune manière de choisir ou de contrôler les fréquentations de vos subordonnés."

Hypnos eut un moment la pupille rétrécie devant l'audace affichée par Solène.

"Au contraire."

"Non, c'est injustifié, Hypnos Sama !..." furieuse, poings serrés.

Hypnos sourit et attrapa Solène par le bras, la menant dans une pièce, porte entrebâillée.

La voix de Thanatos se fit entendre. Il discutait avec Veronica de Nasu.

"M'as-tu bien compris, Veronica ?"

"Oui, Thanatos Sama."

"Bien."

"Aurais-je droit à... une récompense ?..."

Le dieu aux cheveux de jais lorgna à droite puis à gauche, venant poser des lèvres chaudes sur celles, fardées, du Spectre, l'électrisant tout entier. Le baiser prit une tournure très érotique en quelques instants, suffisamment pour que Veronica soit totalement voué à la cause de Thanatos.

"Considère ceci comme un acompte." lui dit le dieu de la Mort.

Solène plaça ses mains sur sa propre bouche, ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle tandis qu'Hypnos demeurait impassible.

Veronica et Thanatos se séparèrent.

"Par Hadès... jamais je n'aurai pu soupçonner ça !..."

"Je pense que Thanatos aurait l'air tout aussi surpris que toi en découvrant les liens qui nous unissent."

Solène piqua un fard.


	9. Parenthèse bien-être

_Envie de SPA... non, pas celle des animaux abandonnés ! XDDDD on la refait : envie d'une oasis de bien-être ^^ pimentée par les Juges et un invité surprise. Et un Bénou qui l'a mauvaise, un ! XDDDD_

 _Kaori : il sera là semaine prochaine ! ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 49 : Parenthèse bien-être_

"Vraiment ?" agréablement surprise, sautant dans les bras de Minos. "Oh, Minos ! comme je t'aime !..."

"Je compte sur toi pour convaincre notre récalcitrante Wyverne."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrai Valentine à contribution."

Minos nous a concoctés un week-end SPA de luxe à l'Auberge du Jeu de Paume à Chantilly.

* * *

Nous voici en route dans deux véhicules séparés. Solène a bien voulu faire l'effort de rallier le véhicule de Rhadamanthys mais le regrette rapidement quand la Wyverne se met à râler au sujet du séjour !... Mais Solène a plus d'un tour dans son sac et la voici qui branche son casque _Skullcandy_ sur la fiche de son portable, mettant les larges et moelleux écouteurs sur ses oreilles, son de métal à fond, large sourire ravi plaqué aux lèvres.

* * *

Nous occupons une suite dotée de quatre chambres à coucher, une vaste salle à manger où sont servis des repas copieux et raffinés, un salon avec cheminée, le tout dans des tons carmins.

Le centre SPA est magnifique, d'inspiration orientale.

Minos, Aiacos, Valentine, Solène et moi-même sommes friands du hammam - un lieu redoutable pour la Wyverne qui l'abandonne au bout de quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir dans la piscine, rejoint par Valentine l'instant d'après.

"Voyez-vous ces petites natures..." s'amuse Minos.

"Je dirai que le terme ' _faire suer_ ' prend ici tout son sens." amène Aiacos.

Minos se redresse, décollant ses cheveux argentés de son dos moite. Il tombe sur mes yeux gourmands, petit sourire à l'appui.

"Tu devrais les attacher..."

"Que me proposes-tu ? chignon haut ? tresse ?" glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux magnifiques, passés sur le côté.

Je ris.

"Des couettes t'iraient mieux !..." se fend Solène. "Avec des nœuds de chaque côté !..."

Aiacos imagine le portrait, éclatant dans un rire sonore.

"J'apprécie grandement ton sens de l'esthétisme, Sphinx."

"Bon... je vais aller surveiller Rhada et Valentine." déclare Aiacos.

"Et moi, je vais aller visiter les écuries."

Nous nous retrouvons donc seuls, Minos et moi.

"Si j'osais..."

"Ose."

Je me lève, m'approchant, me tenant debout devant lui.

Ses mains gagnent mes hanches, souriant. Il est déjà prêt, d'après le renflement de sa serviette nouée autour des hanches. Il vient de glisser les mains sous ma large serviette et caresse là, me faisant soupirer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Ma peau moite roule sous la pulpe de ses doigts fins de marionnettiste. Je pose un genou sur le banc de pierre, m'employant à ouvrir sa serviette. Il est effectivement parfaitement paré.

Il retire ma large serviette et me voici nue, livrée à ses appétits.

Je viens le chevaucher, le laissant glisser en moi jusqu'à la garde dans des souffles happés.

Là, je joue de quelques contractions, lui faisant lever haut le menton sur des sons délicieux.

Mains sur ses épaules, je commence la danse, libérant parfois une main pour basculer le tronc en arrière et savourer un tout autre angle, le tout flatté par ses appréciations vocales grandissantes. Ma prise devient de plus en plus aléatoire tant sa peau glisse sous mes doigts.

Les mouvements ainsi que le plaisir retiré nous rend d'autant plus moites, suintant de plus belle, peaux luisantes.

Minos me plaque contre lui au moment de jouir, étouffant ses expression dans le creux de ma gorge, corps terriblement secoué. Je le suis de très près.

* * *

Solène ferme les yeux, tentant de deviner les pas nus de la masseuse.

Soudain, un poids s'affaisse sur elle et elle se redresse d'un coup, découvrant le corps inanimé de la masseuse. Hypnos se découpe d'un angle, index sur ses lèvres, fin sourire.

"Je l'ai simplement endormie."

"Hypnos Sama..."

Le dieu blond attrape le corps pour le déposer délicatement sur l'autre table de massage.

Solène est extrêmement surprise de le voir ici car il est avéré qu'aucun des dieux jumeaux ne se plaît à fouler le sol des humains.

Le dieu retrousse lentement ses manches et trempe les mains dans l'huile parfumée.

Solène pense deviner ses attentions et est prise d'une superbe tension.

Hypnos lui demande de se rallonger et appose ses mains huileuses dans son dos, à l'emplacement des reins, remontant, pouces exerçant une douce pression le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Solène soupire de délice. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle a droit à un massage aussi... _divin_ \- c'est le mot !...

A mesure que les gestes d'Hypnos progressent, Solène se détend, souriante, savourant toute la dimension de ce massage hors du commun.

A présent, Hypnos s'occupe de ses bras dans des mouvements doux et fermes à la fois.

Puis il se place à ses pieds, mains longeant les jambes après avoir remonté la serviette.

Solène sent la tension devenir plus vive à mesure qu'il gagne l'arrière des cuisses. Son souffle se coupe puis repart, trouble au corps.

Les mains du dieu glissent sous la serviette, caressant les fesses rondes, prenant à nouveau le souffle à Solène.

"Hypnos... Sama..."

Le dieu du Sommeil en éprouve une grande satisfaction, souriant à mesure qu'il se dresse sous sa robe.

Il cesse et se lave les mains tandis que Solène se retourne, l'envisageant tout entier, tenant la serviette contre elle.

"Merci, ce fut... extrêmement plaisant."

"Je t'en prie. J'espère bientôt te montrer quelques uns de mes autres talents."

Solène rougit. "Avec grand plaisir..."

Il sourit et quitte la pièce alors que la masseuse se réveille, libérée de son emprise.

* * *

Hypnos apparaît dans la salle de massage dans laquelle je patiente.

Mon cœur bondit violemment dans ma poitrine et je me couvre du mieux que je le peux.

"Ta nudité ne me dérange en rien. Tu as toujours été nue devant nous, Léviathan, de corps autant que d'âme." avec un sourire terrible.

Il s'installe sur la table, proche. "Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi, Léviathan. Tu as certes échappé au plan initial visant à te faire tomber avec les Juges mais ce n'était là qu'un échauffement."

"Je suppose que le terme 'trêve' vous est inconnu."

"Tu supposes bien."

"Tant pis. L'essentiel est que vous ne fassiez aucun mal à Solène."

"Hmm... utiliser le Sphinx pourrait me paraître envisageable."

"Non !... prenez-en vous à moi !..."

"Serait-ce une supplication ?" sourire sadique, main venant se poser sur ma cheville nue, remontant lentement. "Tes faiblesses, nous les connaissons et tu n'en as, par ailleurs, jamais fait mystère." Il stoppe au niveau du genou, regard cherchant le mien.

"Promettez moi de ne pas faire le moindre mal à Solène..." soufflé.

"Je ne puis promettre une telle chose, Léviathan. Du moins, pas sans certaines conditions."

Je grince des dents. Nous y voici. "Lesquelles ?"

La main glisse sous la serviette, longeant la cuisse.

"Que tu renonces à ton rang de Spectre ainsi qu'aux Juges."

Je stoppe la main d'une poigne ferme. "Hors de question."

"Pourquoi en étais-je sûr ?..."

Il se redresse, me toisant de son regard doré avec un très fort mépris.

"Prépare toi donc pour le pire." avant de quitter la pièce.

J'en tremble de rage.

* * *

Solène revient de sa visite alors que nous nous installons à table, bras croisés, boudeuse.

"Pas l'ombre d'un frison dans les boxes. De quoi râler très fort. Vraiment, cet endroit est nul, Minos."

"Excuse moi de ne pas avoir procédé à ce type de vérification avant réservation, Sphinx." amusé et pas vexé pour deux sous.

Notre Sphinx finit par se dérider devant le défilé d'assiettes raffinés.

* * *

"Cesse de bouder." grogne Rhada.

"Y'a pas de frison, c'est nul."

Pour peu, Rhada en mangerait sa cravache, dragonne comprise.

"J'aurai dû emmener Shirona." en s'installant sur une botte de paille, provoquant la stupeur des garçons d'écurie par ses manières peu orthodoxes et dénuées de toute bourgeoisie propre à la clientèle des lieux.

Aiacos dégaine son portable et la prend en photo, fortement amusé par son irrévérence.

"Je vais me déchaîner sur Tripadvisor !..." grogne-t-elle.

"Je n'ai jamais vu une tête de mule pareille !..." clapit Rhadamanthys, à bout de nerfs.

"Maître, calmez-vous."

"Mademoiselle ?... nous avons entendu votre demande et nous vous informons que nous faisons venir un frison depuis les écuries de Chantilly."

"Ah, tout de même !..." s'exclame Solène. "D'accord, je ne vous démolirai pas sur Tripadvisor." avec un beau sourire de Spectre.

* * *

Terminés la verdure et le grand air, nous voici de retour dans la capitale encombrée et suffocante.

Cette semaine, le Garuda fête son anniversaire. Il se montre exigeant et capricieux pour l'occasion, ce qui fait sourire Minos et grincer des dents la Wyverne !...

Je lui offre un bracelet de force frappé d'un rapace or. Il apprécie, venant feuler dans mon cou toute la soirée. Nous terminons évidement dans le même lit, pour l'occasion !...

* * *

Aux Enfers, Solène localisa le Bénou grâce au grondement intense de son cosmos. Elle gravit les hauteurs jusqu'à la plateforme au sommet de laquelle le Bénou fracasse roche sur roche.

Solène se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence, bien que le Bénou l'ait nettement perçue.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... tu as fini de t'amuser avec blondin ?"

"Par... pardon ?"

"Tu as très bien compris."

Ah zut ! il est au courant... Solène inspira.

"Je... oui, je..."

Le Bénou ne l'écoute pas, poursuivant son massacre rocheux.

Solène inspire une nouvelle fois. Depuis le temps qu'elle le pratique, elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle capte son attention, même si la situation est inédite. Se déplaçant rapidement, elle porte les mains sur chacune des épaulettes du surplis enflammé d'un noir menaçant.

"Okay, stop ! on doit parler là !..."

"Parler ?! Hahahaha ! elle est bonne !... Écarte toi ou je te brise comme cette roche !..." levant le poing, regard terrifiant. Bon... au moins, il la prévenait avant d'agir, c'était déjà ça, se dit Solène !...

"Écoute moi cinq petites minutes, d'accord ?..." resserrant son emprise sur les épaulettes.

"C'est déjà trop t'accorder." avant de la repousser loin de lui, lui faisant heurter la pierre.

Le coup était tel qu'il venait d'étourdir Solène. Elle secoua la tête pour s'en remettre et ne pas laisser filer le Bénou qui déployait ses ailes.

"ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !" la manière forte. Il n'y avait que cela qui fonctionnait avec ce foutu Spectre !...

Le Bénou se retourna à moitié, regard dangereux. "Répète." glacial, contrairement aux flammes qui grondaient autour de lui.

"TU ES UN LÂCHE ! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE D'ÉCOUTER CE QUE J'AI A DIRE !"

Le Bénou serra les dents, faisant saillir le muscle masséter.

"Oh, tu vas sans doute m'expliquer comment il se fait que tu te sois retrouvée dans le lit d'Hypnos ?" avec tout le cynisme possible. "Je n'ai, en effet, guère envie d'écouter tes explications. Je n'ai nulle envie de demeurer en ta présence, tu me dégoûtes."

Les mots percèrent Solène malgré elle.

"FIGURE TOI QUE JE SUIS ATTIRÉE PAR VOUS DEUX, JE N'Y PEUX RIEN !"

"Je vais te faciliter la tâche, dans ces conditions : oublies tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous." avant de prendre son envol.

"OUUUUH ! SATANE BENOU !" sautant sur place, de rage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, je coulais des heures sereines auprès du Griffon à Tolomea. Nous nous laissions inonder par la lueur rouge qui baignait les Enfers, ma tête reposant sur le torse couleur lait, sa main de marionnettiste perdue dans les fils de mes cheveux, s'en amusant.

"J'espère que ça se passe bien pour Solène..."

"Tu veux rire ?... pas avec un animal tel que le Bénou, voyons !..." amusé, franchement moqueur.

"La pauvre... elle doit se débattre avec ses sentiments."

"Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, hmm." embrassant la peau soyeuse avant d'y faire glisser les lèvres dans des effleurements subtils, m'arrachant des frissons.

"Sauf lorsque la Wyverne a des élans de jalousie... ou que le Griffon pense avoir été délaissé."

"Si je comprends bien, le seul qui ne soit pas ennuyant est le Garuda ?"

"Le Garuda s'impose et ne laisse guère le choix. Ça me paraît être une bonne stratégie, non ?..."

Des pas vifs, un claquement de porte et une Solène hors d'elle.

Minos et moi la regardons depuis le lit. Elle réalise soudain son intrusion, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que je me lève, enroulée dans la robe que portait Minos.

"Alors ? que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Y'a... l'autre abruti de Bénou qui me fait tout un cake parce que j'ai laissé à Hypnos le loisir de tripoter mon vase de Chine !..."

Je pouffe de rire. Minos également. Les tournures de Solène sont définitivement hilarantes !...

* * *

Le Bénou avançait rageusement dans la coursive. Ses pas vinrent à croiser ceux, tranquilles, d'Hypnos.

"Peuh ! jamais je n'aurai pensé assister à ça." cracha-t-il, poing serré.

Le dieu blond n'eut guère besoin de plus d'explications. "Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je te laisse en vie, Spectre du Bénou."

"Je t'infligerai une sévère défaite, dieu ou non."

"Parce que tu penses, avec ton pouvoir dérisoire, parvenir à m'atteindre ?..." le sourire se fit plus terrible encore. "Même si tu disposes du soutien de notre Maître, je tiens à te rappeler ta place, Bénou. L'écart qui existe entre nous est phénoménal et ne peut être comparé, ni même soutenu."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, battons-nous." lui faisant face, agressif mais résigné.

"Nous battre ?... mon pauvre Bénou." projetant le Spectre contre le premier mur venu, l'étourdissant mais démultipliant sa rage.

Alors que Kagaho s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque, faisant gronder son cosmos, Hypnos en rajouta une couche : "Même sans surplis, je suis capable de te terrasser."

* * *

Depuis la salle du trône où il prenait un peu de bon temps avec Cerbère, Hadès leva la tête, plissant les yeux. Un soupir traversa le souverain ; ses Spectres ne savaient décidément pas se tenir !... et il ne parlait même pas des dieux jumeaux !...

Pandora arriva à son tour, affolée : "Hadès Sama !... Hypnos et Bénou !..."

"J'ai pu le noter, Pandora." soupirant devant la défaillance de ses troupes, quittant la toison luxuriante du chien des Enfers pour s'engager dans la coursive.

"Il suffit, Kagaho !" d'une voix ferme.

Le Bénou écarquilla les yeux, dents serrées.

Hypnos ricanait.

"Ce n'est que partie remise." grogna le Bénou.

"Je suis à ton entière disposition, Bénou."

Hadès soupira. Décidément... ses troupes étaient indisciplinées.

"Kagaho, j'ai une mission à te confier." la meilleure des choses à faire pour éviter que ses armées ne s'entretuent. "Quant à toi, Hypnos, je te charge de veiller à ce qu'Athéna ne fasse pas appel au dieu Poséidon."

Occupés l'un l'autre, les querelles seraient moindres, songeait Hadès, avec une certaine sagesse.

* * *

Solène ne desserrait pas les dents.

Je vins caresser son dos. "Il faut dire que tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus facile..."

"Bah, pour quoi faire ? la banalité m'ennuie. Comment tu fais pour que ce soit la paix entre les Juges ?"

"Oh, ça n'a pas toujours été simple. Nous avons eu droit à un Griffon qui se pensait délaissé... à une Wyverne qui a bercé dans une crise de jalousie sans précédent à l'égard du Garuda..."

"Oui mais ça s'est finalement tassé."

"Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont frères et qu'ils ont le même rang. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hypnos et du Bénou."

Nouveau soupir. Je soulève sa lourde frange et l'embrasse sur le front. "Je te fais confiance ; tu trouveras une solution qui satisfasse tout le monde. Mais, je t'en prie, prends bien garde à toi."

"Peuh ! j'ai plus quatorze ans !..." bravache.


	10. Le piquant d'un Scorpion

_Le voilà, Albator... euh non pardon, je me suis trompée de sujet, hem ! Kaori, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! XDDD_

 _Le voilà, le brûlant Scorpion ! Enfin ! Il aura pris son temps ! héhéhéhéhé ! Régalez-vous de ce corps à disposition, les filles ! ^^ Vous m'excuserez pour les écarts de langage ; c'est le Scorpion qui veut ça ! XDDD comment ça, je me trouve des excuses ? Tssss !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 50 : Le piquant d'un Scorpion_

Les Juges étant très occupés en ce moment, nous avons décidé, Solène, Valentine et moi, d'une sortie bowling - une première pour Solène et Valentine !

Installés à une piste, buffet à portée de main, je me lance la première avec un strike.

Valentine s'y colle, lançant une boule hésitante mais qui finit par frapper la rangée gauche des quilles.

Au tour de Solène - un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lancer sa boule sur la piste voisine, ce qui lui valut des ricanements de l'équipe occupant ladite piste. Je leur adressais un regard furibond.

"Dis donc, c'est que ça mordrait presque !..." narquois.

"J'en aurais presque envie, vu le magnifique petit lot !..." répondit une voix aussi grave que chaude.

Valentine faillit leur bondir dessus, toutes griffes de Harpie dehors !...

La soirée démarrait bien !...

Je m'avançais sur la piste et mon voisin - un magnifique spécimen admirablement robuste et bien fait, chevelure longue jusqu'au creux des reins, regard de braise, bouche aussi large que gourmande - putain, cette bouche venait de me sauter littéralement aux yeux ! - fit de même, me détaillant sans pudeur ni retenue, comme si j'étais nue, comme s'il me baisait déjà !... Je sentais déjà la Harpie prête à bondir et je lui adressais un regard visant à le calmer. Inutile de faire des vagues.

"Quand tu veux, petit lot." me reprit la voix terriblement chaude de la piste adjacente.

Il lança la boule en même temps que moi et marqua un strike sans appel tandis que je ne faisais qu'un spare.

"Besoin d'une petite leçon particulière, poupée ?" clin d'œil.

Je le détaillais à mon tour, plantée en début de piste, mains sur les hanches tandis qu'il demeurait, lui aussi, immobile, dans la même position. Mon regard était infoutu de décrocher de cette saloperie de bouche immense qui n'appelait qu'une seule chose !...

"Si cet individu t'importune, je peux aisément m'en charger !..." me hurle la Harpie, pleine de rage.

"Aucune problème, Val."

En face de moi, le sourire s'allonge terriblement, rendant la foutue bouche dont l'avait dotée la nature d'autant plus charnelle et sexy !...

"Sans rire, que pourrait faire un moustique contre un scorpion armé jusqu'à la queue ?"

Je plissais les yeux. D'accord. Plus aucun doute possible ; cet homme dégageait une aura phénoménale !... et tout sauf naturelle.

"Eh, Kardia, bouge de là, tu nous prends la piste !..." s'amusait un membre de l'équipe.

Kardia. Scorpion. Je vois... Etait-il possible que l'élite d'Athéna comprenne dans ses rangs un individu suintant autant le sexe ?... J'en souriais tant le fait souligné m'émoustillait.

Valentine manqua d'en avaler sa boule tandis que Solène bâillait aux corneilles.

Sans aucune gêne, le Scorpion vint me rejoindre sur la piste, attrapant une boule et me la présentant.

"Tu feras plus de score avec une boule adaptée." me la faisant tenir en se plaçant derrière moi afin d'en assurer le mouvement. "Un, deux, trois, quatre pas. Stop. Et maintenant, tu te penches de cette façon..." invitant sa main à visiter ma croupe sans aucune gêne.

Valentine déboula et bouscula le Scorpion de côté, respirant vivement, pris de rage.

"Ce n'est rien, Val. _Calm down_."

"J'ai horreur des individus qui cherchent à occuper tout l'espace !" poings serrés devant sa poitrine.

Le Scorpion toisa la Harpie, goguenard. "Voilà que le moustique s'affole." amusé.

"Espèce de..."

"Il suffit, Val. Monsieur allait s'en aller. N'est-ce pas ?" C'est moi ou je venais d'employer exactement le même ton que la Wyverne à l'égard de Valentine ?...

"Nope. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, chaton." poings regagnant ses hanches.

"RAAAH !" hurla Valentine, frappant du poing, immédiatement bloqué par le Scorpion sur un sourire de guerre.

"Tu permets encore, fillette ?"

Valentine avança le second poing, bloqué par un genou levé.

"T-t-t-t-t ! tu es sourd ou quoi ?!" agacé, basculant son regard de braise sur la sécurité dont il ne souhaitait visiblement pas attirer l'attention - connu des services pour son tempérament bagarreur et son attitude déplacée.

"Arrêtez, tous les deux !..."

Pendant ce temps, Solène jetait son dévolu sur le buffet.

D'un mouvement, le Scorpion fit littéralement valdinguer la Harpie sur sa chaise. La force fut telle que Valentine en demeura un instant étourdi.

"Bon. Reprenons maintenant que le gêneur a dégagé." se replaçant derrière moi, bras possessif autour de ma taille.

Il y avait... dans cette force et cette assurance quelque chose proche de celles affichées par la Wyverne mais d'une manière beaucoup plus malsaine et chaude...

Ma boule marqua le strike sonnant et trébuchant.

"J'ai mérité une récompense, nan ?"

"Oui, celle de rejoindre tes potes bien sagement."

"Je te préviens, je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire."

En effet, toute la soirée, j'ai eu droit à un regard chaud braqué sur moi.

Valentine en était paralysé de rage, tenté d'appeler la Wyverne au secours.

"Inutile de faire des vagues, Val. Terminons la partie et rentrons."

Solène venait de s'endormir sur la chaise, c'était dire si la partie l'intéressait !...

Animé par la rage, le jeu de Valentine prenait un tout autre tour. La Harpie me gardait jalousement à l'œil, défiant le regard chaud du Scorpion.

Alors que nous rendions nos chaussures, une ombre vint me surplomber : "La moindre des choses serait de me filer ton numéro, ma belle."

Valentine se retourna d'un seul mouvement de corps. "T'as toujours pas compris que tu ne l'intéressais pas ?!"

"Je te cause pas, le moustique." osant une main dans mes cheveux, laissant filer une mèche entre le pouce et l'index. "Ou tu m'invites pour un dernier verre chez toi ?..."

Un culot. Un culot monstre !... et le pire : j'adorais ça !... Inutile, avec un comportement pareil, de se demander qui était le mec à bord.

"Nous allons en rester là."

"T'as entendu ?!" grogna la Harpie.

"Je t'ai assez entendu pour la soirée, moustique. Rendez-vous sur le parking, qu'on règle ça." faisant craquer son poing dans l'autre - histoire de faire passer la frustration.

"Et comment donc !" hurla Valentine.

"Val, Val ! je t'en prie, non !" le retenant par la veste.

"Je vais lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendra !"

"Val, c'est un _Gold Saint_ !... sa puissance équivaut celle de nos Juges !..." soufflé discrètement.

"Rien à faire ! il va me le payer !"

Je soupirais, suivant Valentine et le Scorpion. Ce dernier posa son sac sur le capot rouge d'une voiture de sport racée qui arborait fièrement son animal totem.

"A toi l'honneur, moustique." retroussant à peine les manches de sa veste cuir.

Valentine laissa enfler son cosmos, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire le Scorpion.

"Oh, tu veux te la jouer comme ça ?" laissant une aura dorée l'entourer.

La Harpie passa à l'attaque ; coups que le Scorpion esquiva sans difficulté.

"Tu viens de montrer tout ton talent ?" ricanant, laissant pousser un ongle écarlate, s'entourant d'une aura menaçante.

"VAL !" poussant la Harpie sur le côté et essuyant deux piqûres sur l'avant-bras, ployant un genou face à la douleur vive et percutante.

Le Scorpion venait de cesser son attaque, observant la scène, circonspect.

"LEV !"

"ET MERDE !" cira Solène, se précipitant.

Valentine voulut repartir à l'attaque mais je le retenais par la manche, grimaçante. "Inu... tile d'en... rajouter..."

Le Scorpion récupéra son sac, tournant le dos.

"TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER DE CETTE MANIÈRE !" hurla Valentine.

"Quand tu veux. Je suis ton homme." savourant le double-sens rouler sur le bout de sa langue perverse, sourire terrible.

"Val !" retenant tant bien que mal Valentine.

* * *

La Wyverne leva les yeux, les plissant.

Aiacos suspendit son stylet tandis que Minos cessa son jeu avec ses élastiques.

"Maître !"

Entrée fracassante dans les locaux désertés à cette heure.

La Wyverne se leva prestement, me soutenant avec l'aide de Valentine, pour me mener jusqu'au canapé.

"Explique moi, Val !" grogna Rhadamanthys.

"Un Or nous a attaqués !"

"Sans raison ?"

Valentine se fit tout petit. "Je... l'ai provoqué. Et Léviathan s'est interposée."

Rhadamanthys fit claquer sa main à plat sur sa cuisse, regard terrible. "Valentine." le prénom était prononcé de manière rauque ; presque un grognement, ce qui fit se tasser davantage la Harpie devant la colère grondante de son Maître.

Minos et Aiacos nous rejoignirent.

Les piqûres étaient à présent largement visibles sur mon avant-bras, générant des douleurs vives qui me prenaient tout le corps par spasmes violents.

"Laissez moi deviner... le Scorpion ?"

"C'est cela." dit Solène.

"Cette attaque est caractéristique. Tu es partie pour souffrir un bon moment puis la douleur s'estompera. Les marques, par contre..." à mon attention.

Rhadamanthys serra les dents, main se crispant sur sa cuisse solide. "L'enflure..."

"Maître, je suis désolé..."

"Silence, Val." sec.

Valentine baissa la tête, disgrâce pesant sur les épaules.

"On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls trois minutes. Vous êtes pires que des enfants."

"Hey ! j'ai rien fait, moi !..." se défendit Solène.

"Certes non." intervint Aiacos, l'amenant jusqu'à la machine à café.

"Je ne laisserai pas ce bâtard s'en tirer à si bon compte." grogna la Wyverne, main sur la mienne.

"Rhada... je... t'en prie, ne..."

Mais cet obstacle, je le connaissais bien à présent et lorsqu'il le décidait, Rhadamanthys pouvait se montrer intraitable.

* * *

Chaque jour m'apporte un peu plus de répit. Mais à mesure que mon état s'améliore, je sens que celui de la Wyverne plonge dans les méandres d'une vengeance sans précédent !...

Le summum fut cette fameuse soirée au restaurant, entre nous, lorsque le regard doré s'est posé sur les marques indélébiles de mon avant-bras, froissant sa serviette dans son poing, mâchoire serrée, chaque parcelle de son être réclamant le sang du Scorpion sur ses mains.

* * *

"Tu en es certain ?"

"Certain, Maître."

"Je te rappelle." raccrochant avec Valentine, attrapant sa veste pour quitter les locaux en trombe.

Le véhicule était de type commercial. Le conducteur, moteur arrêté, buvait un soda. Un bras solide vint soudain cueillir la cannette, récupérant le poignet pour abattre le bras entier du conducteur sur le tranchant de la vitre baissée, violemment, provoquant un superbe craquement prouvant que le coude venait de céder. L'homme hurla de vive douleur.

"Écoute moi bien, enfoiré ! tu vas dire au Scorpion que je l'attends dans l'ancienne demeure abandonnée au Sud de Paris, sur la ligne du RER D, à hauteur d'Evry Courcouronnes. Et il a intérêt à se pointer à l'heure." dans une hargne, achevant de briser en deux, à la jointure, le pauvre bras.

* * *

"J'insiste pour vous accompagner, Maître ! Après tout, c'est mon entière faute si Léviathan a été blessée !..."

Rhadamanthys pivota, attrapant le visage de la Harpie entre ses deux mains ouvertes. "Je ne veux pas d'un second blessé, Valentine. Tu demeures ici et tu n'en bouges sous aucun prétexte !" terrible, regard dardant le jeune Spectre tout entier, mains descendant faire pression sur les bras de Valentine.

"Maître..." le regardant s'éloigner, inquiet.

* * *

Un sifflement moqueur annonça l'arrivée du Scorpion. Ce dernier se trouvait à l'étage supérieur et glissa le long de la rampe, sur les fesses, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée poussiéreux.

"Immeuble remarquablement conservé. Pour peu, je m'y installerai !..."

"Tu vas être totalement exaucé : j'y abandonnerai ta dépouille." appelant son surplis, le laissant le revêtir pièce après pièce pour plus d'effet. En face, le sourire s'allonge, entouré d'une puissante aura dorée.

"Dis moi... elle et toi, c'est... ?" faisant se rejoindre ses deux index dans une ébauche de danse érotique sans équivoque.

Le regard doré se rassemble, se faisant plus dense, animé par une lueur meurtrière.

Sur un cri de rage, la Wyverne bondit, tête en avant, faisant percuter le mur arrière à l'impudent Scorpion, le faisant s'écrouler sur un pan non-porteur.

Le Scorpion fait appel à son armure qui vient le recouvrir dans un majestueux éclat guerrier, faisant virevolter sa chevelure alors qu'il esquive la Wyverne, se posant derrière lui, un genou à terre.

"Je vois que ça ne rigole pas."

Le poing de Rhadamanthys se serre d'autant plus, pivotant pour lui faire face.

"Donc, c'est vrai, elle et toi, vous..." poursuit le Scorpion.

La mâchoire de la Wyverne ne desserre pas et il attaque à nouveau tandis que pousse l'ongle écarlate.

Le Scorpion rit alors que la Wyverne lui fait traverser trois planchers bois -vermoulus, certes - d'un seul coup. Rhadamanthys n'est plus qu'un bloc de rage qui ne vise qu'à la destruction de cet ennemi déclaré.

Le Scorpion virevolte, descendant le long des tuiles, arrachant plusieurs rangs à la charpente, faisant ébouler une partie de cette dernière dans les combles. Il repasse par une fenêtre, respiration vive, excité par le jeu et la perspective de ce combat sans précédent !...

"Hahaha ! la belle et la bête !..."

Rhadamanthys sent une rage inouïe l'envahir face aux paroles provocantes du Scorpion.

"Tu sais... hahahaha ! au lieu de nous battre, on pourrait peut-être envisager de... se la _partager_ ?" avec un clin d'œil.

Rhadamanthys le fixe, clignant, comme s'il était victime d'une hallucination auditive.

"Songe plutôt à sauver ta carapace, Scorpion !..." lui décochant une série de poings meurtriers.

Le Scorpion en profite pour attaquer à son tour, dardant le surplis de plusieurs impacts.

"Ma proposition tient parfaitement la route ; je sais que je lui plais."

Rhadamanthys le fixe, plissant les yeux. "Tu as vraiment un toupet monstre, larve !..."

"Ou la vérité est trop difficile à entendre ?" léchant le tranchant de son ongle écarlate avec un regard malsain.

"Cette discussion n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille !" prenant un élan phénoménal pour surplomber le Scorpion et lui asséner un coup, poings joints, lui faisant traverser le plancher.

Rhadamanthys le récupère plus bas, le maintenant par le cou d'une main puissante.

Le Scorpion rit entre deux quintes étranglées.

Rhadamanthys resserre d'autant plus sa poigne autour de la gorge. Le Scorpion parvient à s'en défaire d'un jeu de jambes, enfonçant les genoux en plein plexus solaire de la Wyverne, qui se retrouve propulsée en arrière, fêlant le mur de façade.

"Dis donc... à l'allure où vont les choses... ils n'auront pas besoin de démolir cette baraque... nous nous en chargeons assez bien." toussant.

"Je n'aurai de cesse que lorsque ton sang garnira chaque pan de mur et que ton corps démembré reposera dans le sous-sol. Alors je t'accueillerai moi-même aux Enfers pour un jugement sans appel."

"Quel programme !..." ouvrant les bras en guise d'invitation à poursuivre le combat. "Je n'attends que toi pour me permettre enfin de m'enflammer, Juge."

"Tu ne vas pas être déçu !" bondissant à nouveau sur lui, menant le corps où bon lui semble, le fracassant contre les murs, avec une préférence marquée pour le tranchant des angles.

Il termine en le traînant par le bras pour le projeter depuis le haut de la cage d'escalier.

Arrivé en bas, le Scorpion se redresse, faisant craquer sa nuque. "Bon. Fini de rire." s'élançant, ongle écarlate le premier. Il perce à nouveau la Wyverne sur plusieurs points.

"Encore tes petits trous ? tu auras beau continuer, cela ne me fait rien du tout !..."

"Je n'ai pas terminé. Cette attaque est très différente de mon aiguille écarlate classique." savourant chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. "Je sens... une chaleur traverser mon corps." menant son cœur à la combustion, dont les effets se propagent au niveau des piqûres dont le surplis de Rhadamanthys est criblé, le tout doublé par le poison qui se propage, paralysant un côté du corps du Juge.

"Je vois... le poison ne fait effet que maintenant !..." rageur.

"Oui ! tu vois, parfois il faut se méfier des petits insectes, Wyverne !..."

Le sourire du Scorpion s'allonge davantage.

"Ton sang va bientôt se mettre à bouillir, Juge."

Rhadamanthys commençait effectivement à suer à grosses gouttes, ployant une jambe dans un cri de rage.

"L'aiguille écarlate _katakeo_. Il s'agit de transmettre l'ébullition extrême de mon cœur..."

Visiblement, Rhadamanthys avait sous-estimé ce foutu Scorpion !

" _Katakeo_ , dis-tu ?..." comme si un feu lui dévorait les entrailles.

* * *

"Je suis inquiet, _Lillebror_."

"Pour notre Wyverne ?"

"Cet Or me semble assez vicieux. Et Rhadamanthys totalement aveuglé par la vengeance."

"Vicieux, dis-tu ? voyez l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !... ne t'en fais pas, Minos. Je suis persuadé que notre Wyverne n'en fera qu'une bouchée, dard compris."

"Peut-être... tiens, voilà que la pluie se met à tomber."

Aiacos pose le regard sur Valentine qui se ronge les sangs.

"J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment." insista Minos.

* * *

La vision de Rhadamanthys se faisait chaque seconde plus floue tandis que ses tempes battaient sauvagement. Cependant la Wyverne ne fléchissait pas.

" _Son sang est en train de bouillir et malgré cela il ne fléchit pas... ils en ont dans le buffet, les Juges !..._ " songeait le Scorpion, excité par le combat et l'adversaire de qualité qui se dressait devant lui. " _Je me dois de lui porter mon attaque finale_." dard plus rougeoyant que jamais.

" _Il va lancer l'assaut final_." songeait Rhadamanthys de son côté, serrant les dents.

"Et voici l'attaque final des Chevaliers du Scorpion : l'aiguille écarlate antarès katakeo !" bondissant sur le Juge, index pointé.

Rhadamanthys prit en tenaille la main du Scorpion. "Désolé mais je ne puis te laisser plus longtemps mener ce combat. Je vais détruire ce dard dont tu es si fier. _GREATEST CAUTION !_ "

A bout portant, cette attaque broie littéralement tout ce qui se présente à elle, emportant l'ongle écarlate du Scorpion.

"Ta dernière attaque ne m'aura même pas touché, adieu, Scorpion !"

Le sourire de Kardia se fit animal et il porta l'attaque de son autre main ; la plus dangereuse, celle près du cœur.

Rhadamanthys en demeura paralysé, ébahi par la puissance de l'attaque autant que la surprise de cette arme "de secours".

"HADES SAMA !"

Ployant les deux genoux, vaincu.

* * *

A l'appartement, Valentine sauta sur ses jambes, incrédule et agité.

Minos et Aiacos échangèrent un regard.

* * *

Le Scorpion s'éloignait du corps de la Wyverne. C'est alors qu'un afflux énergétique vint baigner le surplis et que les ailes se déployèrent en une montée phénoménale de cosmos. Le dragon divin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !...

Rhadamanthys se releva, sourire terrible aux lèvres.

"Tu aurais pu remporter la victoire si je n'avais pas bénéficié du sang divin. Malheureusement pour toi, les jeux sont faits. _GREATEST CAUTION_!"

La violence de l'attaque propulsa le Scorpion hors du bâtiment, faisant sauter les murs environnants et s'écrouler l'édifice tout entier.

Rhadamanthys rejoignit d'un battement d'ailes le corps malmené du Scorpion et le souleva d'une main sur la gorge pour en terminer mais ce dernier était déjà mort. Il laissa le corps inerte glisser hors de prise, paupières closes.

* * *

Les doigts de marionnettiste de Minos lissent l'étui d'une admirable et sensuelle façon.

"Ufu ! fufufufufu !" glousse Anna devant le spectacle offert par le Griffon.

Il ouvre précieusement l'étui et y tire une paire de lunettes sombres, de forme carrée, qu'il pose soigneusement sur son nez, ajustant les branches. Puis il s'amuse avec quelques notes sur le papier de son bloc.

"Lorsque le Griffon aura terminé son numéro, nous pourrions peut-être évoquer le chiffre du mois ?" grogne la Wyverne.

"Ah ! laisse moi donc mon instant de gloire !..." râle l'aîné. "Conny m'a dit que je chaussais parfaitement les lunettes."

"On s'en fout, Nos. Royalement." grogne Rhadamanthys en retour.

La réunion se poursuit. Anna n'a de cesse de dévorer le Griffon argenté du regard.

En fin de réunion, alors que la salle se vide, je me glisse dans le dos du Griffon assis, penchée, bouche proche de son oreille droite. "Envie de vous trois rien que pour moi..." susurré.

Il en sourit finement. "Gourmande."

Je laisse mon nez fureter dans son cou, humant discrètement son eau de toilette, entre les pans de cheveux fins qui cascadent le long de ses épaules, remontant des lèvres le long de la carotide pour terminer en souffle chaud dans le creux de l'oreille de l'animal mythique. Il en frémit, passant une main derrière ma tête pour en caresser les cheveux, pivotant lentement le visage jusqu'à frôler mes lèvres des siennes.

"Hey ! Ho !" Rhadamanthys, bras croisés.

"J'allais intervenir." assure le Garuda.

"Apparemment, elle a de l'appétit pour trois." lâche Minos.

"Cesse, Minos." gronde la Wyverne.

* * *

"Allez... ça nous ferait tellement plaisir, à Cos et moi... tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça, hmm ?"

"Oh que si." faisant claquer le parapheur sur le bureau.

"Cette demande est tout à fait exceptionnelle..."

"Mieux : cette demande n'a jamais existé."

"Rhada... allez... sois chic."

"Non, Minos. N'insiste pas." attrapant sa veste et quittant le bureau.

Minos s'appuie du séant sur le bureau, bras croisés. "S'il pense que la parti est gagnée... loin de là."

* * *

Solène était repartie aux Enfers.

Le hasard - ou Hadès - s'était plu à la faire arriver en même temps que Kagaho revenu de mission pour le Maître des lieux.

"Bonjour." timidement.

Kagaho leva le sourcil. "Garde ça pour ton imbécile de dieu." grogna-t-il.

"Tu viens m'entraîner cet après-midi ?"

"Je risque de te fracasser pour de bon."

"Ah parce que ce n'était pas le cas en temps normal ?"

Le Bénou eut un violent éclair de rage qui lui traversa le regard. Vif, il attrapa le poignet fin de Solène pour la plaquer tout son long contre le mur.

"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour les sarcasmes."

"Tu n'es jamais d'humeur pour quoi que ce soit, Kagaho."

"Tu en es l'unique responsable, je te rappelle."

"Mais j'y peux rien si je vous aime tous les deux !"

"Bien sûr." augmentant rageusement la pression sur le poignet, heureusement protégé par le gantelet du surplis.

"Tu dois me croire !..."

"Rien ne m'y oblige." grogné en retour.

"Imbécile !" craché.

"Pardon ? dirait-on que tu aimes avoir mal ?... oh, minute... il t'a peut-être initié à ça, le blondin !..." cynique.

"N'importe quoi ! il est très doux, je te signale !..."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en savoir plus." relâchant Solène qui rejoignit le sol.

Le Bénou déplia ses vastes ailes et s'en alla, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser Solène. "Triple buse de Bénou !"

Alors qu'elle s'était relevée pour s'épousseter énergiquement, une robe connue attira son attention.

"Il n'est vraiment pas tendre avec toi..."

Solène fit une révérence devant Pandora.

"Il ne l'est avec personne."

"Certes." passant la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux de jais. "Ça te dirait de prendre le thé en ma compagnie ?"

La proposition fit cligner Solène des yeux tant elle était surprenante - car Pandora n'appréciait généralement que la compagnie de Cheshire. " _J'espère qu'elle ne cherche pas un nouvel animal de compagnie_..." songea Solène.

Longeant les vastes coursives soutenues par des colonnes de marbre, les deux femmes croisèrent sa Seigneurie qui se rendait en Elysion.

"Hadès Sama." courbette de Pandora tandis que Solène posait un genou à terre.

"Il m'a semblé avoir ressenti le cosmos grondant du Bénou."

"Certes. Il m'a faussé compagnie." dit Solène.

"Il devait pourtant me livrer son rapport."

"Il ne manquera sans doute pas de le faire, Hadès Sama."

Ce que ce vaisseau de chair pouvait être beau, songea Solène. Sa face noble. Son regard impénétrable. Solène sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Hadès passa son chemin.

"Respire. Le voilà parti." s'amusa Pandora.

"Je..."

"Rassure-toi, je suis la seule à l'avoir noté."

"Mais..."

"Shh !" posant son index sur les lèvres de Solène. "Pas ici. Nous pourrons parler plus à notre aise dans mes appartements." attrapant la main de Solène dans la sienne. "Ça me rappelle quand j'ai mené notre Seigneur Hadès à travers les bois jusqu'à la cathédrale maléfique !..." commençant à courir dans les couloirs, riant, sous les yeux circonspects de certains Spectres.

Elle s'enferma dans ses appartements avec Solène. Sur la terrasse ornée de roses, le thé était servi, fumant.

"Laissez-nous." aux servantes, sèche.

Les femmes voilées quittèrent le vaste balcon.

"J'ai l'impression d'être sans arrêt épiée..." commença Pandora, riant soudain devant Solène qui se tenait, raide façon piquet, à côté du fauteuil, attendant l'invitation pour s'installer. "Retire ton surplis et prends place."

Solène s'exécuta, sur ses gardes malgré elle.

"Épiée par qui ?..."

"Les dieux jumeaux." soufflant sur la tasse fumante.

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"Ils me jugent tout juste capable de diriger les armées de notre Seigneur."

"C'est totalement injustifié." ferme. "A mon avis, ils tolèrent mal le fait que vous soyez une femme."

"Oh, crois-moi, c'est plus subtil encore que cela..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Les dieux jumeaux ne me font absolument pas confiance. Je n'ai pourtant jamais agi dans le désintérêt de nos troupes..."

"Je pense bien."

"Mais je t'ennuie sans doute avec cela !..."

"Non, non, pas du tout !... il faut bien se serrer les coudes entre femmes !..." lorgnant sur la théière puis rejoignant le regard de Pandora. "Vous connaissez le Seigneur Hadès depuis longtemps ?"

"Oh oui."

"J'aimerai beaucoup aussi le connaître... mais il ne se laisse pas approcher..."

"Je confirme."

"Zut !..."

"Souhaites-tu que je demande à notre Maître s'il a envie d'un récital ? en tête-à-tête, s'entend."

Solène rosit violemment des joues. "Je... oui, oui, ça... me plairait beaucoup."

"C'est entendu, dans ce cas." clin d'œil.


	11. Des affaires de coeur

_La Wyverne n'est pas aisée à convaincre... Quant à Solène, la voici complice de Pandora et prise entre le marteau et l'enclume !_

 _Et un petit cours de norvégien en prime !..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 51 : Des affaires de cœur_

"Personne ne serait en possession d'un ouvrage intitulé : ' _Comment retourner la Wyverne, en une leçon_ ' ?"

"Hahaha ! si ce type d'ouvrage existait, j'aurai acheté tout le stock et l'aurai distribué à chaque Spectre ainsi qu'aux employés de notre startup !..."

Minos s'installa sur la chaise, devant le bureau de son Garuda de frère, triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux argentés. "Comment va-t-on s'y prendre, Cos ?"

"J'avoue qu'il n'est pas aisé de vouer Rhada à notre cause..."

"Ah !..." agacé. "Il y avait pourtant pris grand plaisir la fois dernière, non ?"

"Tu connais notre Wyverne : du genre exclusif."

"Peut-être que Léviathan a une idée..."

"Oh, nous pouvons lui faire confiance !..."

* * *

"Rhadadou ?"

Au surnom, la Wyverne hausse un pan de monosourcil.

Je m'installe d'une cuisse sur le plateau de son bureau.

"J'ai fait du shopping ce week-end."

"Et qu'as-tu déniché ?..." curieux.

"De la dentelle noire."

Rhadamanthys sourit, suspendant un instant sa signature.

"Je les ai trouvés tellement ravissants que j'ai pris le stock !..."

"Et quel est mon rôle post-shopping ?..."

"Faire le juge." taquine.

"J'y amène mes dossiers en cours ?"

"Tu n'auras sans doute guère la tête à ça..."

Il pose son stylo, ramenant les mains sous son menton, doigts croisés, coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs du confortable fauteuil de direction. "En quel honneur ?..."

"Celui d'avoir vaincu le Scorpion."

* * *

Pandora frappa à la porte des appartements de Solène. "Tu es attendue."

"Par Hadès Sama ?"

"Oui !... dans ses appartements privés. Je t'ai épargné l'acoustique douteux de la salle du trône." clin d'œil.

"Wow ! merci, Pandora Sama !... je vous revaudrai ça."

"Ne traîne pas. Il déteste attendre."

"Oui, voilà, j'ai pas cinq jambes !..."

"Cela ferait de toi une créature hideuse, en effet." riant.

"Haha ! je suis sûre que le Bénou me trouverait fabuleuse, ainsi pourvue !..."

Ose ? Ose pas ?... dépose une bise rapide sur la joue de Pandora et file.

* * *

Le Souverain était allongé sur une méridienne.

Solène s'installa sur le tabouret avec son benet.

"Quelque chose de mélancolique, Sphinx."

"Les airs enjoués vous vont mieux." osa Solène avant de rougir violemment des joues et commencer à jouer pour camoufler son trouble.

Solène appréciait cette proximité avec le Souverain.

La mélodie était douce et triste.

"J'ai vu votre corps reposant en Elysion."

"Avec quel dieu t'y es-tu rendue ?"

"Hypnos."

"Il est évident que jamais Thanatos ne t'aurait ouvert ce sanctuaire."

"J'ai... relationnellement du mal avec Thanatos."

"Et avec le Bénou ?"

"En ce moment, il est sur les nerfs avec moi."

"Cela lui passera."

"J'ai l'impression que ça empire, au contraire." pinçant lentement les cordes de son benet.

* * *

Alors qu'elle circulait, benet sous le bras, l'attention de Solène fut attiré par une série de miaulements stridents, coupés par des "Je vous... miawwww !... en prie... Messeign... miaaaaaaw !"

Elle courut jusqu'au parvis d'où provenaient les plaintes miaulées.

Thanatos et Hypnos s'amusaient à électrifier ce pauvre Cheshire qui courait d'un point à l'autre, pilant devant les arcs électriques émis par les dieux jumeaux. Thanatos riait de toutes ses dents tandis qu'Hypnos se contentait d'avoir les mains sur ses hanches.

"Miaaaaawwww ! ça fait... maaaal ! Miaaaaawwwww !"

Lorsque les attaques touchaient Cheshire, sa peau cramait littéralement, ce qui le faisait hurler.

"Non mais... je rêve !..." cligna Solène.

Lâchant son benet, elle courut s'interposer, récupérant un Cheshire à la fois essoufflé et carbonisé par endroits.

"N'AVEZ-VOUS POINT HONTE ?!" gronda Solène, horrifiée par la cruauté des dieux jumeaux.

"ÉCARTE TOI DE LA, PETITE SOTTE !" hurla Thanatos, furieux d'être interrompu dans cette amusante partie sadique, geste lui enjoignant de s'éloigner sur le champ.

Hypnos se détourna. "C'en est assez de jouer, Thanatos. Viens, j'ai à te parler."

Thanatos serra les poings, au bord de l'implosion divine.

Alors que les dieux quittaient les lieux - avec un dernier regard hargneux de la part de Thanatos - Solène caressa la tête de Cheshire qui se mit à lécher ses plaies.

"Mon pauvre Cheshire..."

C'est ce moment précis que le Bénou choisit pour atterrir sur le parvis dans une lancée de flammes noires, effrayant d'autant plus Cheshire qui se mit à cracher.

Le sourire du Bénou se fit évidemment narquois. "Vraiment, tu ne sais plus quoi inventer, ma pauvre Sphinx."

"Tu n'as pas vu de quelle manière l'ont traité les dieux jumeaux !" se défendit Solène. "Là, c'est fini." à Cheshire tandis que ce dernier se blottissait davantage contre elle.

Kagaho soupira. "Si tu comptes venir en aide à chaque pauvre âme qui souffre aux Enfers, tu n'es pas rendue. Bon courage."

"Mais Cheshire fait partie des nôtres, ce n'est pas pareil !..."

"Bah, tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot." avec un geste las.

Cheshire ronronnait.

Kagaho eut un lever de sourcil et attrapa le Matou.

"Miaaaaawwww !"

"Dis donc, toi ?! je te soupçonne très fortement d'en profiter."

"Miaaaaawwww ! c'est pas vrai !..."

"A d'autres, dégage !" le jetant au loin.

"Non mais dis donc, Bénou !" furieuse.

"Enfile ton surplis. J'ai envie de me défouler." avec un sourire terriblement prometteur de maltraitances à venir.

"Retire donc le tien. J'ai également envie de me défouler." du tac-au-tac ( _merci pour l'idée, Lune de Neige ; )_ )

Le Bénou cligna à plusieurs reprises.

"Tu prends vraiment tes désirs pour des réalités." lui tournant le dos.

"Il t'en manque surtout dans le pantalon pour t'exécuter, oui." n'en démordant pas.

"Je vais te briser en deux pour te prouver le contraire."

Solène poussa un soupir. "Tu es désolant, Bénou."

* * *

Nous prenons le souper chez moi, son regard doré se levant parfois de l'assiette pour se fixer sur moi, délivrant un message terriblement impatient.

J'en souris. "Patience, dragon ailé."

On sonne. Évidemment, ceci est totalement prémédité.

Minos s'invite, bouquet de fleurs en avant, suivi d'Aiacos.

La Wyverne en perd ses couverts. "Que... faites-vous ici ?..."

"Nous avons été... invités."

Le regard doré me crucifie. "Je vois."

Il se lève, souhaitant quitter la salle à manger pour récupérer sa veste et filer _à l'anglaise_.

"T-t-t-t ! tu restes là."

Le sourire est alarmant. "Tu devrais pourtant mieux me connaître que ça, Nos."

"Je te connais, oui, et je te dis de rester là. Nous allons souper puis..."

"Hors de question." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"... puis nous nous mettrons au lit. Ou sur le canapé." renchérit Aiacos sur un ton qui se veut philosophique.

"Tu le savais ? Tu étais de mèche avec eux ?" s'adressant à moi, rageur, avançant littéralement sur moi, menaçant, mains dans les poches.

"Rhada, cesse, par Hadès !... la soirée pourrait être vachement cool."

"Cool pour vous trois. Je regrette, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais décidé pour ce soir." terriblement buté.

Minos esquisse un geste d'impuissance. "Laisse le filer, s'il le souhaite, Cos."

Aiacos s'écarte avec une révérence qui lui vaut une tape sur la tête.

La porte d'entrée se referme sur une Wyverne à l'humeur vagabonde.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, aux côtés de Minos. "Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait rester..." tristoune.

"Bah... l'hameçon était pourtant des plus alléchant..." en caressant mon bras nu, frissonnant d'envie.

Le Garuda s'installe à table, devant les restes de la Wyverne, battant du pied au sol en rythme. Je réalise alors qu'il a placé ses écouteurs intra-auriculaires, sur un son plutôt métal. Solène est passée par là !...

Après le départ de Rhadamanthys, plus personne n'était d'humeur à la cabriole !...

Nous avons mangé les restes du repas et nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé devant un film.

Le Garuda a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'est endormi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, jambe droite posée sur la gauche.

Minos a dévoré du pop-corn, faisant des commentaires amusants sur le film.

"Vous réalisez que nous terminons la soirée comme des vieux ?"

"Je ne préfère pas y penser." répond Minos. "Note que le Garuda dort comme un bébé..."

"J'entends tout ce que vous dites." fait remarquer le concerné.

* * *

"Félicitations, Rhada."

La Wyverne daigne lever son regard doré du dossier en cours.

"Tu nous as remarquablement pourri la soirée."

Il affiche un sourire appuyé puis indique la sortie de son bureau à Minos.

Au moment où Minos tourne les talons, un livreur apporte un colis. Minos fait son curieux. Il s'agit d'un envoi de Kanon : un casque audio du même non, orange et noir " _parfaitement assorti au blond de tes cheveux_ " souligne le petit mot joint. Rhadamanthys analyse courtement l'objet puis l'envoie valdinguer dans la corbeille à papier à l'autre bout du bureau.

"Le seul à jubiler devant le geste serait Valentine." émet Minos.

"Dehors !" grogne la Wyverne.

* * *

Minos pose les deux mains sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et vient saluer mon cou de baisers effleurants.

"Oui ?..."

"Je n'ai pas renoncé."

"Moi non plus."

"Et plus le temps passe, plus je me consume. Autant dire que la libération sera terrible, foi de Griffon !..." attisé.

"Oui mais nous avons cette énorme ombre au tableau : notre Wyverne récalcitrante."

"J'ai pensé user de mon attaque la plus sournoise mais... cela ôterait tout le bon goût de la chose."

"En effet."

"Il sait qu'il nous empoisonne l'existence."

"Minos !..." amusée par le mordant du Griffon.

"Maudite Wyverne."

"Nous y parviendrons. Il faut juste que... l'instant s'y prête."

* * *

Solène posa le pied sur la plateforme et fut directement expédiée au sol par une vague de flammes noires.

Elle eut le réflexe de s'en protéger au moyen de la coque de son benet et constata qu'il renvoyait à merveille les flammes.

Kagaho grinça des dents.

"Tu as vu ça ?" s'exclamait, heureuse, Solène.

"Il ne tient qu'à moi d'intensifier mon brasier !" s'élevant dans les airs, faisant appel à son arcane la plus spectaculaire.

Solène se protégea à nouveau mais les ravages de la chaleur se firent rapidement ressentir et elle eut la peau brûlée en plusieurs endroits, criant en essayant de fuir.

Elle trouva refuge derrière une vaste roche, grimaçant de douleur. "C'EST VRAIMENT UN GRAND MALADE, CE TYPE !"

"Sors de là." grogna-t-il en retour.

"TU PEUX TE BROSSER, ESPÈCE DE DINGUE !" haletant de douleur.

"Tu ne supportes vraiment rien !..." moqueur. "Sors de là ou je pulvérise ce rocher !"

"PLUTÔT CREVER !"

"Comme tu voudras." étendant la main en rassemblant une masse considérable d'énergie noire.

"Hadès Sama... Hynos Sama... par pitié..." priait Solène, mains jointes, paupières étroitement closes.

"C'en est assez, Kagaho !"

"Hadès Sama..." murmurait Solène, rouvrant lentement les yeux, poings serrés devant sa bouche.

"La façon dont tu éprouves Sphinx ne me sied guère. Je te prie de revoir tes méthodes. Est-ce bien compris, Kagaho ?"

"Bien... Maître." dents serrées.

* * *

Solène essayait une nouvelle robe, entourée par les femmes vêtues de noir.

Toutes disparurent sur un claquement de doigts d'Hypnos.

Solène couvrit sa nudité.

"T-t-t-t-t." se plaçant devant la concernée, mains sur les épaules, la savourant visuellement des pieds à la tête, regard s'arrêtant sur les plaques de peau brûlée. "Tu portes mal les stigmates du Bénou." effaçant les traces d'un mouvement de main, au grand soulagement de Solène.

"Je commence à le détester, cet oiseau de malheur !"

"Il était temps."

"Si Hadès Sama n'était pas intervenu, je serai... _rôtie_ !" presque amusée par le terme évoquant une viande passée au four. "Je vais l'empailler !" frappant d'un poing serré dans son autre main ouverte.

"Je vais intercéder en ta faveur et demander qu'un autre que le Bénou se charge de ton instruction au combat."

"Toi ?..." yeux doux.

"Non. Je ne suis pas un guerrier."

"Par pitié, ni Zélos, ni Thanatos !..."

Sourire amusé du dieu blond. "Je ne pense pas non plus que Cheshire fasse l'affaire."

"Vu le sort que vous lui avez réservé la fois dernière, je ne pense pas non plus mais je compatis !..."

"Les Spectres sont très rudes." changeant de sujet, réfléchissant toujours à qui pourrait remplacer le Bénou.

"Hadès Sama en personne ?..."

Hypnos sourit, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux brune, la faisant se tournicoter autour de son index. "Tu n'as toujours pas renoncé..."

"Jamais."

"Tu as plus d'ambition que Léviathan."

* * *

"Cessez de me dévisager de cette façon. Ma réponse est toujours non."

Aiacos picore dans son assiette, main soutenant sa joue. "Dans le genre têtu, on ne peut faire mieux."

"Oh mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser !..." repend la Wyverne, d'une voix plus gaie. "Vous ne faisiez pas tant d'histoires avant pour vous prendre du bon temps avec Léviathan !..."

"Tu as raison." s'écrit soudain Minos, index levé. "Après tout, nous nous en sortions pas trop mal à trois, n'es-tu pas de mon avis, Cos ?"

La Wyverne serre la mâchoire, prise à son propre piège.

* * *

Le Griffon entre dans mon bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui, prenant place derrière mon fauteuil, glissant des écouteurs dans mes oreilles, tout en plaçant l'écran de son portable devant mes yeux. Il s'agit d'une vidéo qui donne directement sur un caleçon de marque gris dont la proéminence est déjà très belle. Le corps est imberbe et je le reconnais au premier coup d'œil : il s'agit d'Aiacos. Ce dernier s'amuse à contracter ses abdominaux en rythme afin de faire mouvoir le bas de son ventre et ainsi faire mollement heurter le sexe érigé contre les parois coton du caleçon moulant. Chaque mouvement apporte un surplus de plaisir, comme en témoigne sa voix qui monte. Proche de l'orgasme, voix magnifiquement déployée, il donne un rythme plus vif aux contractions, sexe faisant la nique au large élastique, puis finit dans un éclat de voix, tachant sensuellement le caleçon, donnant un coup de main au smartphone de Minos, riant, faisant dévier le cadrage.

Le spectacle m'a complètement remuée, belle tension dans tout le bas-ventre.

" _Hands free orgasm_ , _lille hjerte_." (*)

"Je meurs d'envie de vous deux..." serrant les cuisses pour plus d'effet.

Sourire doux de Minos. "Justement, j'allais demander ce que tu avais prévu pour ce soir."

* * *

Coup de sonnette propre à Minos. J'ouvre, souriante, petite robe noir haut col et manches dentelle, nœud sur col satin.

A peine invité à l'intérieur, la main du Garuda remonte le long d'un pan, caressant la cuisse nue avec un sourire terrible, paupières closes sur le moment, savourant la texture soyeuse de la peau.

"T-t-t-t-t ! veux-tu ne pas commencer immédiatement, insupportable oiseau ?..." le reprend Minos.

"Si je m'écoutais..." lui répond le Garuda, entreprenant.

"Oui ?"

"Nous irions de suite sur le canapé. Je remonterai la robe, tout en écar..."

"Shhh ! _Uutholdelig griske_!..." (**) index venant barrer les lèvres coupables du cadet.

Les lèvres d'Aiacos jouent un instant le long de l'index, regard fixé sur le Griffon qui en déglutit de délice. Tête penchée, Aiacos fait glisser ses lèvres, mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne pourrai pas endurer un repas." annonce la voix cassée d'Aiacos.

"Soit. Nous prendrons le hors-d'œuvre sur le canapé." lui indique Minos.

Aiacos l'en remercie par une petite révérence puis se met à tourner autour de moi, m'envisageant de regards aussi chauds que plongeants.

"Tu es... intenable !..." s'amuse Minos.

Mes reins se meurent dans l'étau imposé par le Garuda tandis qu'il flatte mon bas-ventre d'une tension folle. J'y pose d'ailleurs mes mains, menton levé.

Là, il choisit le cou qu'il dévore de baisers avant d'y laisser courir une langue aventureuse, ouvrant le nœud du col pour en écarter la dentelle et descendre jusqu'à la naissance des seins. J'en frémis. Minos vient se plaquer dans mon dos, doigts glissants dans mes cheveux.

"Ne laissez rien de moi."

"J'entends." coule lentement sur moi tandis que les doigts font monter ma robe jusqu'à la taille, s'immisçant dans le slip dentelle assorti, me faisait déjà un bien fou là. J'en geins, indécente. Les doigts jouent, me tendant dans un élan charnel, me cambrant.

Puis ils me quittent, s'avançant jusqu'au canapé sur lequel Minos prend place, jambes écartées, m'y invitant d'un geste doux.

Une fois installée, Aiacos se glisse entre mes jambes, les écartant délicatement. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui m'attend et c'est une langue extrêmement chaude qui me happe, alternant avec de fervents baisers. Les mains du marionnettiste caressent mon buste. Ma voix monte et je cède une premier fois, corps secoué. Les deux Juges se regardent, souriants.

Puis ils poursuivent leurs attentions.

Aiacos est le premier à se donner de l'espace tandis que Minos se laisse encore enfler un moment dans mon dos avant de ne plus en pouvoir.

Il m'invite alors à soulever le bassin et se guide en moi dans un merveilleux rauque.

Aiacos vient de se relever et m'embrasse comme un fou.

Je bouge au gré des indications sensuelles et chaudes de Minos qui mordille ma nuque.

Puis il me libère pour qu'Aiacos puisse profiter de moi. En appui d'un genou sur le canapé, il glisse aisément en moi, se retenant au dossier du canapé. Lorsqu'il bute au fond de moi, il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. J'en tremble.

Minos couvre de caresses mes bras.

"Vous êtes... adorables."

Nous nous embrassons vivement, sous les appréciations vocales de Minos.

Le Garuda se met à jouer souplement des hanches, dans des mouvements lents, le faisant trembler des pieds à la tête, poussant fort et loin.

Second orgasme.

"Tu nous gâtes..." me murmure chaudement Minos.

"Vous n'êtes pas... en reste !..." ravie qu'ils prennent ainsi soin de moi.

Aiacos me quitte et Minos le remplace, toujours placé dans mon dos.

"Hmm... c'est encore plus accueillant maintenant..."

Aiacos ne cesse de m'embrasser, frottant son sexe érigé contre mon ventre, de la main.

"Minos..."

"Tu n'en peux... plus, Garuda ?..."

"Je vais..."

La semence le quitte avant même l'achèvement de sa phrase, se répandant généreusement sur le nu de mon ventre.

Minos ne tarde pas non plus, dans un rauque superbe.

Nous nous sourions.

"Ce n'était que la mise en bouche..."

"Oh oui !..."

Nous nous levons, récupérant nos vêtement disséminés dans la pièce.

Puis nous passons à table, nous adressant des regards explicites sur nos appétits qui grondent encore.

"Savez-vous ce qu'a prévu la Wyverne ce soir ?..."

Les deux Juges se regardent, souriants.

"Eh bien il semble avoir débuté une partie de billard, sous l'œil gourmand de Valentine."

"Tu imagines aisément la suite."

J'en souris à mon tour.

Alors que je débarrasse, Minos lance ses fils et me réceptionne contre lui, attrapant le plat pour le poser sur la table. "Nous nous en occuperons plus tard... ou demain." embrassant mon cou avec délicatesse.

Le Garuda vient de quitter sa place et vient trouver sa part entre mes jambes ouvertes.

Jeux de regards entre les deux Juges puis baiser doux.

Les fils de Minos me défont d'une pièce après l'autre, tout en délicatesse. L'heure n'est plus à l'urgence. Le Garuda vient embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Je le défais de son haut et goûter à la chaleur dégagée par son torse, appréciatrice.

" _Bad child_." fourrageant ses mèches ébènes de mes doigts.

"Je l'ai toujours dit." appuie Minos. " _A wonderful and bad child_."

L'intéressé nous sourit, griffant la cuisse de Minos. Le Griffon retient un son entre ses dents.

La main d'Aiacos passe dans mon dos, descendant pour se saisir de l'entrejambe du Griffon, flattant là, au moyen de caresses dures. Le Griffon lève haut le menton tandis qu'il se laisse aller aux caresses prononcées, s'érigeant rapidement.

"Hmm mmm." lance Aiacos, regard brillant de convoitise pour l'aîné.

Les doigts de Minos forcent mes hanches et il bouge légèrement contre moi, sensations montant inexorablement. Il finit essoufflé de délice, se pinçant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ce qui la colore très joliment. Un instant, il vient se venger à coups de canines sur mon épaule nue, me faisant sursauter. Il en rit doucement, devant plus effleurant.

Il projette son regard trouble dans celui du Garuda, sur une demande muette.

"Notre Griffon se trouve à l'étroit." se félicite le cadet.

Je glisse en bas des genoux, me retournant pour l'embrasser, lançant un peu plus la demande de la chair. Mes deux mains lui offrent l'espace désiré et il laisse son désir s'exprimer plus librement.

"Je l'aurai laissé attendre encore un peu..." me susurre le Garuda.

Il me fait reculer contre le sexe dressé qui s'ébat, à sa guise, dans mon dos.

Minos m'entoure de ses bras, me pressant contre lui.

" _Naken_." (***)

Aiacos me défait de ma robe en un tour de mains. J'en apprécie que davantage la vivacité de la longueur rigide de Minos dans mon dos.

" _Bedre_." (****)

M'appuyant sur ses genoux, mains ouvertes, je soulève ma croupe. La vision n'en est que plus exquise pour Minos qui flatte mon entrée humide de son sexe renflé. Il en lâche des expressions vocales terriblement rauques.

Aiacos se présente à moi, terriblement dur. Ma bouche s'en occupe, généreuse et gourmande tandis que Minos ne tarde pas à s'inviter en moi.

Nous en lâchons tous des expressions vibrantes, vifs de plaisir.

Le rythme que je propose à Minos, ma bouche l'impose à Aiacos. Ce dernier joue des hanches pour accentuer les angles.

La situation est si exquise que nous en jouissons en peu de temps !...

Puis nous regagnons la chambre où les jeux se succèdent jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

(*) "Petit cœur" en norvégien (Aldie - "Gné ?..." XD)

(**) "Insupportable rapace" en norvégien

(***) "Nue" en norvégien

(****) "Mieux" en norvégien


	12. Attaque frontale

_Clin d'oeil à Kaori pour le titre ! ; ))_

 _Solène apprend à manier le Bénou - ce qui semble plus ardu que de manier le benet ! XD_

 _Et Léviathan s'amuse comme une folle avec ces petits Juges ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 52 : Attaque frontale_

Un rayon de soleil malicieux vient me frapper en plein visage. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, je soupire, joue posée sur la peau satinée du torse fin du Griffon. J'en hume le parfum subtil avant d'en embrasser une parcelle puis de la lécher amoureusement. La manœuvre tire le Griffon de son sommeil et il répond aux attentions par une douce vocalise.

Je jette un œil sur la main qui passe dans les cheveux ébènes du Garuda, endormi à proximité. Ce dernier se niche un peu plus contre le flanc de l'aîné en lâchant un petit soupir ensommeillé.

Les doigts fins du marionnettiste caressent simultanément mon bras nu ainsi que la chevelure vivace du cadet.

Minos jette un petit coup d'œil à l'afficheur digital du réveil. Notre retard simultané ne va sans doute pas beaucoup plaire à la Wyverne mais peut-être bien que lui aussi sera en retard... Minos balaye l'option d'un mouvement souple de la tête, se calant un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

"Quelle heure, l'aîné ?..." questionne, d'une voix empêtrée de sommeil, le Garuda.

"Plus qu'il n'en faut." répond le Griffon.

"Le choix d'un week-end aurait été plus judicieux..."

"Par Hadès, depuis quand tient-on ainsi en bride les élans de corps dans le seul but de plaire à notre Wyverne ?" s'insurge mollement le Griffon.

J'en souris, relevant lentement le visage, cheveux châtains en bataille.

La vue entre contre-plongée offerte par Minos me donne le tournis ainsi qu'un nouvel élan de reins. J'observe la bille de chair à proximité et viens la titiller des lèvres d'abord puis de la langue. Minos tressaille et se cambre légèrement, sur un son contenu.

J'y applique un effleurement des dents qui le met au supplice. "Ooooooh..."

Le Garuda lève les yeux sur l'activité à laquelle je me livre, amusé. Nous savons tous deux combien la zone est érogène chez Minos. J'abandonne la place humide et érigée pour la confier aux bons soins du Garuda et rejoindre ma seconde victime, délaissée.

Minos clôt les paupières et lève le menton, conscient de ce qui l'attend.

Nous menons la danse au gré de ses appréciations, toujours plus sonores.

Le reste de son corps ne tarde pas à réagir, dans une magnifique érection, dont ma main prend soin, par des allées et venues douces.

Le Griffon cherche l'air, happé par un surplus de sensations terriblement érotiques. Sa vocalise le mène des plus hauts aux plus rauques, torse battu par une violente respiration.

"Cette fois, aucun doute, nous sommes définitivement en retard..." me lance le Garuda.

"Je sens même que nous allons poser congé." avant de retourner à mes occupations charnelles.

Le Griffon se tortille sous nos attentions combinées, tressaillant d'impatience dans ma main.

Ses appels sont un plaisir à entendre et nous malmenons d'autant plus les captives de nos bouches.

Minos saisit le drap et y imprime sa force, manquant de le déchirer.

"L'aîné ne sait vraiment pas se tenir." ricane le Garuda.

"Il se fait, par ailleurs, très impatient dans ma main..."

Un rauque suprême le fait se rendre, après une lutte charnelle terriblement bien conduite, s'éparpillant sur son propre ventre.

Nous observons la scène avec grand intérêt.

"Là !..." fière de mon méfait.

"Aucune tenue." ponctue le Garuda en venant recueillir ce qui suinte encore de l'orgasme du Griffon.

"Vous êtes... monstrueux..."

"Ta, ta, ta !... l'hôpital qui se fout ouvertement de la charité !..." dis-je alors qu'il n'est pas de reste pour ce qui concerne le sadisme - il l'a déjà prouvé à maintes reprises !...

" _You porn beast_." mordillant la peau diaphane, couverte d'une délicieuse moiteur. Il se cambre, m'attrapant par les cheveux pour me guider jusqu'à sa bouche tremblante d'excitation, partageant là un baiser très chaud. C'est à ce moment que le Garuda me couvre de son corps en me pénétrant, me faisant m'arquer sur un aigu vif.

"Tu ne l'as pas vu arriver !..." s'amuse Minos.

"Qu'importe. J'étais prête à... l'accueillir. Pas vrai ?..." me retournant légèrement vers l'intéressé.

"Parfaitement prête." ondulant des hanches, nous procurant un plaisir montant.

"Et puis c'est notre... tour !..." alors que les mouvements se font plus vifs dans mon dos.

Hissée à bout de bras, je laisse échapper une panoplie de sons indécents, livrée toute entière au plaisir des allées et venues.

Minos n'en laisse échapper aucune miette, regard brillant, lèvre pincée.

L'assaut du Garuda prend fin sur nos orgasmes communs et je m'affaisse sur le torse de lait de Minos, dans un soupir lourd.

* * *

Nous débarquons au bureau en milieu de matinée, sous l'œil terrifiant de la Wyverne.

"Vous avez pris du bon temps, j'imagine. Vous me rattraperez ces heures, tous les trois."

Le Garuda lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de regagner son bureau.

Le restant de la journée, nous vaut d'être superbement ignorés par la Wyverne. Mais je connais Rhadamanthys ; il est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot !...

* * *

Aux Enfers, Solène sauta sur ses jambes après mûres réflexions. C'était décidé ! elle allait montrer au Bénou de quoi elle était capable !...

Une fois hors de ses appartements, elle le repéra aisément grâce à l'émission de son cosmos.

C'est en contrebas d'une prison qu'elle le trouva.

Le Bénou soupira en la voyant arriver. "Quoi encore ?" ragea-t-il.

Solène s'avançait vers lui, en surplis, préparant son poing pour le frapper en plein visage.

Elle y mit vitesse et hargne à la fois et le poing s'abattit précisément sur le nez du Bénou.

Ce dernier recula, sang se mettant à couler.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Solène lui décocha un violent coup dans les flancs puis un second dans l'estomac. Le Bénou se plia en deux puis évita de justesse un troisième coup.

"ESPÈCE DE PETITE..."

Solène lui asséna un coup de pied qui le propulsa en arrière, frappant le mur de briques de son dos.

Vive, elle s'approcha et glissa les mains sur le surplis, regard planté dans celui de Kagaho.

Le Bénou était totalement désorienté - à la fois par les coups mais également par le regard ténébreux et déterminé de Solène.

Le Sphinx vint cueillir la bouche du Bénou en une leçon.

Les yeux de Kagaho s'élargirent davantage, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Solène savourait à la fois le goût prononcé du Bénou, mélangé au sang qui venait de couler sur ses lèvres pleines.

C'était quitte ou double.

Le Bénou ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire ! il approfondit le baiser pour lui donner une dimension des plus prometteuses mais Solène demeurait sur ses gardes - elle avait appris à ses dépens que ce Spectre était du genre imprévisible !

Les doigts de Kagaho étaient crispés sur les bras nus de Solène, donnant de la langue tel un animal affamé !...

Solène se sentait comme soulevée de la terre boueuse des Enfers !... Son audace était en train de payer.

Sûre de ses appuis, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Bénou. "Eh bien, tu vois... ce n'était pas si diff..."

Une bouche chaude et demandeuse vint lui clore le bec, l'entraînant dans un nouveau tourbillon voluptueux.

Solène avait l'impression de décoller !... et ce n'était pas qu'une impression ! En effet, les bras forts de Kagaho l'enserraient tant qu'ils lui faisaient quitter le sol des pieds !...

Dans un choc de surplis, le Bénou la hissa sur ses hanches et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui tout naturellement.

Solène en arrivait à maudire le surplis qu'elle portait tant il l'empêchait de pouvoir ressentir pleinement l'ardeur de Kagaho contre elle.

Elle eut la force de se séparer de lui, rompant le baiser ravageur.

"Chez... moi ?..."

Kagaho essuya le sang de son nez d'un revers, regard sauvage.

"A ta guise. Pourvu que blondin ne vienne pas nous interrompre."

"Pffff ! t'es bête !..." frappant affectueusement la partie haute du surplis.

Le Bénou déploya ses ailes et prit son envol, Solène dans les bras. Ils furent très rapidement sur place, se posant sur la petite terrasse. C'est là que Kagaho décida de l'acculer contre l'ébrasement de la fenêtre, dans l'angle, baiser reprenant avec d'autant plus de sauvagerie.

Les pièces composant les surplis les quittèrent l'une après l'autre, rejoignant le sol avec fracas.

Kagaho se saisit d'une jambe de Solène pour la monter contre sa hanche, l'ouvrant totalement à lui, poursuivant ses attentions vives.

C'est que ce garçon était un véritable délice, en plus d'être un brasier, lorsqu'il le décidait !...

Solène était dans un état indescriptible, le manifestant par des soupirs terminant dans les aigus, au grand plaisir de son partenaire.

"T'as pas fini de crier !..." lui promettait le Bénou.

"Et toi de..." mordant la peau mate de l'Égyptien, lui arrachant un rauque superbe. "Exactement ça."

"Petite... effrontée !..." grogna-t-il avant de lui rendre la pareille dans le cou, la faisant sursauter de délice.

Kagaho s'occupa de sa pièce de taille qui rejoignit le sol sur un choc plus prononcé. Solène fit de même pour la sienne, impatiente de sentir palpiter contre elle toute la puissance virile du Bénou, ce qui ne tarda pas... Gonflé d'impatience, exigeant et fier comme une colonne divine, le sexe arborait à la fois taille et proportions. Solène y posa des doigts timides, sentant la chair palpiter de délice.

Balançant des hanches pour plus de sensations, le Bénou l'obligea à une prise plus conséquente et c'est avec des sons forts qu'il allait et venait, à présent, dans le poing de Solène. Elle n'en éprouvait que davantage la puissance du Spectre et cette idée la grisait, lui faisant totalement perdre les sens.

Kagaho se guida en elle et s'invita sur un rauque époustouflant !... Il inonda de plaisir les chairs contractées de Solène, donnant des vagues de volupté sans faillir. Il venait de poser les mains à plat contre le pan de l'angle et la fenêtre, hanches donnant dans des mouvements puissants et répétés, finissant par l'emporter sur la patience, jouissant là dans un superbe élan de cosmos.

* * *

Sur le balcon de l'aile Sud du palais, un dieu aux cheveux ébènes n'en finissait pas de se régaler des déboires de sa moitié. "Huhuhuhu !" s'amusait Thanatos. "Dirait-on que ta petite protégée s'en donne à cœur joie avec le Bénou."

Hypnos plissait les yeux. "N'as-tu pas assez à faire avec Nasu ?!" agacé.

* * *

Je pose les avant-bras sur le dossier du Griffon, lèvres venant glisser près de son oreille droite.

Il a suspendu son travail, attentif, branche de lunettes entre ses doigts fins. "Oui, Léviathan ?"

"Ce soir. Chez moi. Seul."

"Huhuhu !... j'en meurs déjà d'envie." doigts libres venant glisser dans mes cheveux en une caresse intime.

* * *

Les coups de dix-neuf heures m'amènent un Griffon parfumé, plongé dans un trois pièces gris dont gilet à façon de carreaux, bouquet à la main.

"Je t'en prie." l'invitant à entrer.

Dans le hall, il se défait de la veste de son costume.

Nous nous installons au salon, amuse-bouches sur la table basse.

"Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris que tu souhaites passer un moment seul avec moi..." avoue-t-il, sur le ton de la confession, s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice.

"Un moment ?... la nuit." regard chaud.

Première salve de désir.

"Qu'as-tu en tête ?... que comptes-tu faire de moi ?..." venant caresser mes cheveux, curieux et impatient.

"Oh, tu verras." mordant dans une quiche miniature.

"Je brûle, je brûle !... dis-moi... un indice. Un seul." débit rapide de paroles lié à son excitation grandissante.

"Hmm..." levant les yeux pour réfléchir. "Deux sensations contradictoires pour un seul et même plaisir."

Son regard brille de perversité. "Par Hadès, tu... comptes me..."

"Shhhh !" index venant barrer les lèvres fines coupables.

Minos s'empare de ma main, faisant glisser le doigt réprobateur le long de ses lèvres. "J'ai également quelque chose à te soumettre... une visite chez la larve comptable."

"Cool. Depuis le temps que je rêve de le voir en chair et en os !..."

Minos se cale un peu plus contre moi, bras ouvert sur le dossier du canapé.

"Mais dis moi... de quelle manière t'est venue cette idée ?..." caressant un pan de mes cheveux.

"Oh, eh bien, disons que l'expérience a maintes fois prouvé que tu étais fort sensible de certains endroits."

"Tu veux parler de ce que je crois ?..."

"Sans doute, oui. Je compte découvrir si d'autres rivages s'avèrent tout aussi réceptifs."

Il monte les genoux sur le canapé, totalement pivoté vers moi, tandis que je demeure assise.

Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille : "Fais de moi ce que bon te plaira." frémissant d'impatience.

"Oh mais j'y compte bien !..."

Il se sert enfin quelques amuse-bouches.

"Tu as raison de prendre des forces." dis-je.

"Il est vrai que je me consume depuis mon arrivée ici." amusé par l'effet que je lui fais.

"Huhuhu !... attends un peu !..." prometteuse, glissant ma main jusqu'à l'entrejambe que je devinais, avec raison, renflée. "Hmm mmm."

Il rit doucement. "Je suis incapable de feindre."

Je prends la même position que lui, bouche proche. Il en détaille les contours jusqu'à s'en faire adorablement loucher.

"Quand je pense qu'un certain Griffon disait ne plus me plaire..."

"L'impardonnable imbécile !..." tendrement moqueur.

Je guette ses lèvres de la même façon puis y pose les miennes, m'enflammant au contact.

Le baiser prend rapidement des tours très chauds malgré notre souhait de ralentir pour faire durer le plaisir. Nous nous embrassons un long moment, cessant pour nous regarder avec des sourires affichés.

"Tu me lances aux reins." m'avoue-t-il, toujours très fin dans ses tournures.

"Oooh..." ravie, revenant picorer sa bouche. "Je meurs d'envie de te défaire, Griffon."

"Je suis tout à toi."

Nous nous redressons et j'ouvre les boutons de son gilet à carreaux, donnant du leste au nœud de cravate. Il m'aide à retirer le gilet, regard planté dans le mien. La cravate ouverte glisse le long de son cou. Puis je m'attaque aux petits boutons de sa chemise claire, souriant à mesure qu'elle s'ouvre sur le torse couleur lait.

Il commence à s'intéresser de près à la petite robe noire aux bras, décolleté et dos transparents. Minos détaille d'abord du regard puis se lance à l'assaut, délicatement.

Me prenant tout contre lui, il descend la tirette tandis que je tiens mes cheveux sur le devant. Il y glisse des mains douces mais avides, en soupirant de délice.

"Ta peau me rend fou."

"J'en ai autant à ton service." humant son eau de toilette discrète, glissant une langue gourmande le long de la pomme d'Adam. Il en frémit indécemment et laisse passer un son lourd lorsque je mordille à cet endroit, s'érigeant davantage, faisant vibrer la pomme entre mes dents.

"Haaaaan !..." ravi et excité.

Il fait glisser les manches de ma robe le long des bras, dégageant mon haut, contemplant un moment mes dessous avec un sourire doux.

Une main glisse dans mon dos, défaisant l'attache du soutien gorge, habile. Elle cède sur un soupir de Minos accompagné d'un pincement des lèvres lorsque mes seins se dévoilent.

"Où en es-tu avec Conny ?..."

"Oooh... je laisse volontairement traîner."

"Pour faire durer le délice ?..."

"Absolument."

Je le reconnais bien là !...

Je laisse courir mes dents le long de sa joue et lui mord le lobe, vivement. Il en sursaute sur un son happé.

Sa chemise le quitte.

Je lève le séant pour qu'il y fasse glisser ma robe.

"Je savais... que tu étais ce genre de Spectre..."

"Je t'ai laissé tout le loisir pour le deviner."

Je fais glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses fuselées. Il retire ses chaussures d'un mouvement de pieds. Nous nous positionnons sur les genoux sur la banquette du canapé, nous embrassant à perdre haleine, mains cheminant sur le corps adverse à leur guise, audacieuses. Nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, à nous en arracher un panel d'appréciations variées. Nos bouches n'en finissent plus, échangeant bien plus que l'intime de la salive ; nous nous goûtons au-delà des mots, laissant nos respirations brèves et heurtées. Minos est, à présent, surtendu et je l'en libère des deux mains. Le sexe est superbe et fier, appelant aux attentions et aux caresses. Il n'est pas en reste et chemine de ses doigts agiles, à la recherche de l'humidité convoitée. Il défaille lorsqu'il me trouve dans un état de moiteur extrême.

"Ooooooh..."

Je bouge des hanches pour en accentuer l'effet et le mord en partant du lobe jusqu'à la naissance de l'épaule, laissant des traces prononcées après mon passage. Il en hurlerait presque et ce n'est pas de douleur !...

Son étreinte se fait plus violente, pratiquement jusqu'à m'en étouffer.

Je lui griffe le dos sur une bonne longueur ; il manque d'en jouir dans un cri.

Il me hisse sur ses hanches et s'empale en moi d'un magnifique mouvement.

"Haaaaaah !... cette... voluptueuse... étroitesse qui est la... tienne..." déglutissant, regard complètement vague, noyé de sensations.

Accrochée à son cou que je griffe de concert, je bascule sauvagement des hanches, l'enserrant en rythme. Chaque nouvelle avancée lui soutire un cri et il se cambre à loisir sous mon assaut. Ma main regagne ses cheveux pour en saisir les racines et tirer jusqu'à lui faire basculer la tête.

A la fin, nous crions de concert jusqu'à rendre les armes dans des sons vifs, corps totalement secoués.

"Ooooh... oh... Lév'... ne... tu..." riant, corps encore en proie aux spasmes rapprochés.

"Je savais... que ceci nous... réussirait particulièrement." essoufflée mais souriante.

* * *

C'est le jour J. Pour l'occasion, j'ai choisi une robe noire à arabesques découpés qui me vaut déjà le compliment de Minos. La nuit que nous avons passée nous a rendus extrêmement proches.

La Mercedes se gare sur le parking, devant de vastes locaux de plain-pied.

Minos en descend, m'ouvrant la porte et m'offrant son bras.

Il frappe à la porte de la société comptable.

Une hôtesse d'accueil ouvre et prévient le comptable attitré.

Il arrive ; légèrement rondouillard, fortes lunettes sur le nez, cheveux cendrés à crans serrés, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Un café ?"

"Volontiers."

Nous nous installons dans son bureau. Il semble féru de photographies, affichant sans complexe les prix remportés.

Sur le bureau, trône un grand cadre contenant le portrait d'une fille, tout aussi blonde, mine friponne, pétillante de vie.

"Je dois encore étudier la demande de votre responsable. J'avoue ne pas encore avoir eu le temps de m'y pencher pour donner la suite qui convient."

"Vous feriez bien d'accélérer le processus car Rhadamanthys déteste attendre." siffle Minos.

"Je... je vais tâcher de m'y employer aujourd'hui." fouillant nerveusement dans ses papiers.

"Simple conseil avisé. Vous ne voudriez pas subir la colère de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certes non !..." commençant à suinter, s'épongeant à l'aide d'un mouchoir à carreaux.

"Vous a-t-on signalé que votre chemise est très mal assortie à votre veste ?" lance Minos.

Je souris ; la mise à mort de l'animal commence !... et connaissant le côté sadique du Juge, il va faire durer le plaisir.

La main de Minos vient se poser dans mon dos puis remonte, ouverte, jusqu'à ma nuque, là, sous les cheveux, dans un geste d'appartenance fort. Son sourire défie ouvertement la larve comptable, du genre : " _Tu la voudrais bien, hein ? pas de bol pour toi_..."

L'homme déglutit face au geste et au regard combiné qui exprime parfaitement la propriété.

Minos me regarde, menton légèrement levé tandis que sa main poursuit et que j'en entrouvre les lèvres de délice. Le message est d'autant plus clair : " _Si_ _tu la veux, viens l'arracher de mes griffes_."

"Vous me verserez 3 € assortis de 6 zéros sur le compte 521 742 8262 89."

"Monsieur... une telle transaction nécessite l'aval de votre frère..." bredouille le comptable.

"C'est lui qui m'envoie. Voulez-vous l'appeler pour vous en assurer ? Je puis vous garantir qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à être dérangé pour si peu."

"Je... vais voir ce que je peux faire..."

"Vous allez effectuer la transaction sous mes yeux. Maintenant."

C'est un délice !... la puissance et l'intransigeance affichées par Minos me filent le tournis !... Mon ventre se tord de désir pour le Griffon lorsqu'il fait montre à ce point d'autorité absolue !...

"Je... bien, Monsieur."

"Voilà qui est mieux." approchant la bouche près de mon oreille pour y souffler le chaud.

Il nous observe, incapable de détourner le regard. Fait qui n'échappe guère au Griffon.

"Eh bien ?!" grogne le concerné, sourcils froncés.

"Oui, je... je vais m'y employer, Monsieur."

"C'est bien trop long à mon goût." en lâchant ses fils sur les poignets du comptable, les attachant ensemble.

"Que ?..."

D'un geste, Minos soulève les poignets noués, plaquant l'homme avec fracas contre le mur, sur un cri. Il se lève, rajustant son complet. "Beaucoup trop long."

"RE... RELÂCHEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS !"

"Raaaah ! cessez ces cris affreux qui résonnent désagréablement à mes oreilles, par Hadès !..." agacé.

"A L'AIDE !"

"J'ai dit de cesser." ferme, lançant d'autres fils qui s'emparent du corps, se mettant à le tournicoter comme s'il s'agissait d'une serpillère suintante à essorrer.

"AAAARGHHHHH !"

Sur un semblant de sourire et un poing serré, les os se brisent dans des craquements conjoints et lugubres, laissant le corps inanimé et brisé glisser hors de l'emprise des fils meurtriers.

"Bien. Un peu de silence, enfin."

Des employés arrivent en nombre sur l'appel du feu comptable.

"Léviathan."

"Avec plaisir." me levant. " _Devastating ardor !_ "

* * *

"Ah bravo ! non mais sérieusement, bravo !..." grogne Rhadamanthys devant le gros titre du journal avec photographie du bâtiment éventré sur une bonne surface.

"Une explosion de gaz, voilà qui arrive régulièrement." souffle Minos.


	13. Un goût de sommeil

_L'aventure d'Anna tourne court... enfin pas si court que ça... Aiacos découvre la drague par internet... et surprise dorée en fin de chapitre ; ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 53 : Un goût de Sommeil_

Anna fait signe à Minos, de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Regard rapide et la voici qui court vers lui. Arrivée en trombe d'un chauffard. Anna fauchée, allongée là, membres fracturés et hémorragies internes. Quant au chauffard, il signe un magnifique délit de fuite mais son identité n'a pas échappé au Juge présent.

"Min..."

Minos la prend dans ses bras malgré les injonctions des passants qui lui hurlent de ne pas bouger le corps avant l'arrivée des secours. Mais Minos sait que les secondes sont comptées.

"Anna." serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle esquisse un sourire de ses lèvres sanglantes.

"Veux-tu servir mon Seigneur ?"

"O... oui, Min..."

"Je te retrouve de l'autre côté, dans ce cas." embrassant son front. "A très vite."

"Min... aaaaah !..."

Le cœur cesse la seconde d'après. Elle expire.

Minos la devance au Tribunal Silencieux, y retrouvant Rune.

"Rune. Il y a une âme ici dont je souhaite m'occuper personnellement."

Rune lève le sourcil. "Hadès Sama en est-il informé ?"

Minos fixe son Procureur, fureur parant son iris améthyste. Rune se tasse. "Bien, Minos Sama."

Minos parcourt la file du regard puis tire Anna hors des rangs.

"Minos !..." ravie mais très impressionnée par le surplis, notamment les ailes gigantesques.

Minos l'emmène hors du bâtiment et la prend dans ses bras pour un envol jusqu'à son palais. Là, il la livre à d'autres servantes dévouées qui lui inculquent les règles régissant les Enfers.

* * *

Nous sommes réunis devant le cercueil mis en terre. Les Juges ont des visages impassibles.

La famille de la jeune fille sanglote. Je clos les paupières, posant ma tête contre l'épaule de Valentine, également présent.

Minos demeure un net moment accroupi devant le monticule de terre orné de plusieurs gerbes et couronnes. Il y dépose un magnifique lys. Mains dans les poches de son costume sombre, il nous rejoint et je place sa main dans mon dos. J'ai un dernier regard pour la famille en deuil d'Anna qui ignore tout de la situation de leur précieuse fille unique... le geste de Minos a revêtu son lot de conséquences, scellant à jamais le destin dans l'au-delà de la jolie Anna. Son rire résonnera à jamais dans ma tête et rien qu'à y penser, le sourire me vient.

* * *

Minos s'amuse avec ses élastiques blancs, les faisant courir et se tendre d'un doigt à l'autre, regard dans le vague. Depuis le décès d'Anna, il n'est plus tout à fait le même Spectre.

"Quelque chose te chagrine, beau Griffon ?..."

Il me sourit.

"Je me suis surpris à considérer l'ironie de la vie."

Je m'installe en face de lui, caressant sa joue puis passant dans ses magnifiques cheveux argentés.

"Tu passes la nuit avec moi ?..."

Il s'en pince les lèvres. "Comment refuser ?..." souriant. "Tu ne me le proposes pas par pitié, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Nope. Je le propose parce que... tu me rends dingue rien qu'à voir ta silhouette."

Il en sourit plus encore. "Tu n'as plus goût à la Wyverne ?..." intrigué.

"Pas pour le moment. Mais qui sait, ça reviendra peut-être tout aussi fort."

"J'aime la façon dont tu es faite, Lév'."

"Et moi donc, magnifique Griffon." récupérant un pan de cheveux pour en humer le délicat parfum.

* * *

L'homme, la quarantaine, lustre son véhicule dans le garage. Notamment le pare-choc avant et l'aile qui portent encore les traces du choc avec Anna. Il juge le résultat satisfaisant, le lavant de tout soupçon, pense-t-il. Il rabat la porte métallique du garage lorsque soudain, une ombre terriblement menaçante, ailes déployées, s'y imprime.

L'homme se retourne d'un bond, cœur battant dans sa poitrine. "Qui... qui... êtes-v... ?" plaquant son dos contre la porte close.

"Minos, Spectre de l'Étoile céleste de la Noblesse du Griffon, Juge suprême des Armées d'Hadès." sans détour.

L'interlocuteur cligne. "Que... me vou... ?"

"Prendre votre vie."

"Vous... venez pour la... petite, hein ?"

"Votre heure est venue et votre âme m'est réclamée par mon Seigneur." lançant ses fils. "Soyez cependant assuré que votre agonie sera longue. Et douloureuse."

Il tord l'homme dans le sens inverse : haut du corps tourné sur la gauche, tandis que le bas imprime le sens opposé. Lentement, il tire, écartelant les chairs avec une lenteur terrifiante, souriant à peine.

Le sang forme à présent une mare sous l'homme, ses viscères explosant sous la pression imposée par la force meurtrière du Griffon.

Le corps regagne le sang, y baignant, tandis que le Griffon quitte la scène, s'éloignant calmement, à pas mesurés.

* * *

C'est un Minos en costume à façon de carreaux qui se présente chez moi, ballotin de pralinés à la main.

"Entre donc." le détaillant sans rien en manquer. "Parfait, comme à l'ordinaire. Ça devient une habitude, Griffon." souriante.

Il saisit alors mon visage et vient y poser ses lèvres, possessif. J'en geins, tremblante des pieds à la tête.

"Tu me rends fou." avoué, dans un sourire.

"Ah, oh... tu veux de la jouer de cette façon ?..."

"Huhu !..." pupilles agrandies par l'excitation.

"Très bien." commençant à retirer ma robe, sous son regard attentif.

Il me plaque contre le mur. "Ici. Pour commencer."

"A ta guise, Griffon."

Il retire ce que je porte en bas et revient se plaquer à moi, relevant une de mes jambes pour m'ouvrir à lui tandis qu'il caresse l'arrière de la cuisse en frémissant de délice.

"Je veux te sentir."

"A ta guise, Léviathan." sur le même ton, souffle déjà terriblement court.

Il se dézippe, faisant glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses, se libérant l'instant d'après, effleurant mon entrée déjà moite avant d'y glisser le renflement sur une appréciation commune.

"Regarde... nous..." riant de nos émois.

"Nous sommes... deux beaux damnés."

"Huhuhu !..." happant ses lèvres à l'en rendre fou.

"Oh toi !..." froncé avant de reprendre le baiser avec fièvre, mains devenant possessives sur mes épaules. Il halète et c'en est un délice sans nom à mes oreilles !...

Nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre avec délice, exacerbant les sensations tout en les attisant.

Il me prend debout, là, à côté de la porte d'entrée, laissant passer un panel d'expressions indécentes, rejointes par les miennes.

Nous jouissons une première fois avec force, tremblants sur nos appuis.

* * *

Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit. Il est là, tapi dans l'ombre, habitant un coin de la pièce. Un pas, puis deux.

Le dieu blond sort de l'obscurité. Il claque des doigts et je me retrouve contre lui, à genoux sur le lit, épousant son torse que la tenue nouée met admirablement en valeur. Une main passe dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à la nuque, soulevant la masse, m'attirant contre des lèvres interdites. Une sensation chaude me parcourt lorsque le baiser est scellé. A travers les paupières closes frémissantes et les expressions vocales que le baiser étouffe, nous semblons y prendre tous deux grand plaisir. Il se sépare de mon corps tremblant. Un sourire terrible vient habiter ses lèvres. Un arc électrique me parcourt alors et je retombe sur le lit avec un cri de douleur.

Je me réveille, en nage, respiration heurtée. Minos quitte également son sommeil.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?..." inquiet.

"Je... non, ce n'était qu'un rêve..." main sur ma poitrine battante.

Minos rabat le drap. "Viens par là..."

Je me blottis sur un son appréciateur contre le corps fin et accueillant du Griffon.

Il embrasse mon front et descend le long du nez pour rejoindre la bouche.

* * *

Notre insupportable oiseau - je suis définitivement fan de cette expression dans la bouche du Griffon ! - est rivé sur l'écran de son portable, notamment durant les pauses déjeuner !...

Curieuse, je m'installe à ses côtés et découvre l'appli qui le captive depuis des semaines : sur l'écran défilent toutes les filles inscrites sur la même appli, dans le secteur parisien, à proximité, susceptibles de représenter des proies potentielles ; un véritable catalogue !...

Je commente à mesure que les portraits défilent : "Ah oui, pas mal. Oh ! Jolie !... les yeux !..."

Ce rapprochement nous vaut un fracassage de poing sur la table façon Wyverne.

Minos vient d'en sursauter. "Du calme, Rhada !..."

"Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'élargir ton panel de prétendantes." lui lance le Garuda, regard passant de l'écran aux yeux dorés de la Wyverne.

"Je ne suis pas de la même nature que la tienne, Garuda."

"Peuh ! dis plutôt que t'as la trouille de sortir de tes rassurants acquis."

"Non mais tu me vois feuilleter ce genre catalogue virtuel ? sérieusement ?"

"Tu aimes la nage en vase clos, Wyverne : ton domaine privé navigue entre Valentine et Léviathan."

"Oui, et alors ?!"

Le ton monte.

"Et alors ça fait du bien de voir autre chose de temps en temps."

"Tu ne parviendras jamais à me convaincre."

Le portable bipe. "Oooh ! il y en a une dans ce restaurant !..." ravi.

Je ris quant au pseudo adopté par notre Garuda : " _Mr Private Eye_."

"C'est celle qui a les yeux pas croyables !..." dis-je.

Rhadamanthys soupire fortement.

"Je vais peut-être m'y mettre aussi." déclare Minos.

"Ben voyons !" grogne la Wyverne.

"Conny droit devant." lance le Garuda.

Le Griffon lève la tête, vif, croisant le regard de Conny et sa troupe.

"Hey !..."

"Conny !... quelle surprise !..." se félicite le Griffon.

"Bon, je vous laisse, je dois faire un repérage." annonce le Garuda.

Conny s'installe à sa place. "Mina a été malade ce week-end. J'ai bien cru que nous terminerions aux urgences !..."

"Oh ?"

"La fièvre a baissé ce matin, heureusement."

J'observe le Garuda qui a repéré la fille, accroupi devant la table, jouant de son charme.

"Il possède vraiment une aisance incroyable." admire Minos.

"Hmm ?..."

"Nous admirons les talents relationnels d'Aiacos." dis-je.

"Talents ? quels talents ?!" questionne agressivement la Wyverne.

"Chu !..." fronce Minos.

"Parce que vous nommez ça du talent, vous ?"

"Il est également agile en clientèle. Alors oui, même de ton point de vue, Rhada, il s'agit d'un talent."

Conny rit de notre discussion.

"Je suis certain qu'il va obtenir un rendez-vous pour ce soir."

"Vu son sourire, c'est certain."

"Cessez." grogne la Wyverne.

Conny s'amuse tout autant que nous.

Rhadamanthys finit par se lever pour régler la note et ne plus nous avoir sous les yeux.

Aiacos revient, tout sourire.

"Alors ?" l'interroge Minos, curieux.

"Elle accepte de prendre un verre ce soir." clin d'œil.

"Là ! que disais-je ?"

"Tu es incroyable !..." se fend Conny.

"Oui. On me le dit assez souvent." se flatte l'intéressé.

* * *

Aiacos mâchouille le bout de son stylet, entrant nonchalamment les données puis rajoutant des effets, pensées vagabondes.

"On rêve ?..." placée dans son dos, bouche proche de l'oreille droite.

Il sourit. "On se demande de quelle manière la soirée va se conclure..."

"Bah, ça ne fait aucun doute !..." m'installant d'une cuisse sur le bureau.

Il triture sa dent de squale.

"Quoi ?..."

"Tu sais... oui, d'accord, c'est sympa de plaire... mais ne pas pouvoir être ni Spectre ni Juge, c'est... je garde l'impression d'être incomplet."

"Je vois."

"Solution ?"

"Passe chez moi après ta soirée." caressant ses mèches ébènes.

Il me sourit d'autant plus. "J'ai envie de jeux incroyables avec toi, Léviathan."

"Je t'en prie." m'en pinçant la lèvre, gourmande.

"Vas. Je te retrouve ce soir pour te raconter en détail mon rendez-vous."

"Bonne soirée, mon Roi." l'embrassant sur le front, chaste.

Il en rit, passant une main derrière ma tête pour m'attirer à ses lèvres pour quelque chose de plus exigeant et chaud.

* * *

Aiacos débarque : sweet rouge, jean, baskets. Il passe son skate sous le bras pour entrer dans la brasserie, arborant ce sourire assuré.

Elle l'attend à une table, dans un angle.

Il s'installe. Elle le dévore des yeux.

"J'ai été sollicitée par un autre contact pour ce soir."

"Oh, vraiment ? note que cela ne m'étonne pas !..."

"C'est fou comme ça se bouscule par moment. Alors que certaines semaines il ne se passe vraiment rien d'intéressant !..."

"Comme dans la vie !..." amusé. "Tu as maintenu notre rendez-vous, à ce que je vois."

"Oui. Tu donnes très envie de te connaître." sans rosir des joues - la force de l'habitude.

"Ah oui ?" souriant.

"Tu es inscrit depuis longtemps ?"

"Quelques semaines."

"Et... j'imagine que tu as beaucoup de succès ?"

"Je n'y donne pas forcément suite."

"Comme moi. Y'a vraiment des lourds, je te jure !... du genre : je me crois irrésistible !..." riant.

"J'arrive à éviter généralement, côté filles."

"Tu es doué !..."

Petite courbette du Garuda. "L'expérience _." en tant que Juge, s'entend_.

"Huhuhu !... Combien ?"

"Oh, je ne compte pas." _exactement 24 depuis mon inscription_.

"Je me suis fait un tableau, notamment en ce qui concerne les bons et les mauvais coups. Je l'ai dans mon agenda."

"Je me demande où je vais me situer sur ton tableau.. _." tu n'auras sans doute pas l'occasion de noter quoi que ce soit me concernant dans ton agenda_.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir..." jouant de ses charmes.

"Tu dis vrai." _Par Hadès, quel ennui !..._ réprimant un bâillement.

"Chez moi ?"

"Pourquoi pas."

"J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux !..." venant caresser le visage convoité.

"De m'évaluer pour rajouter la performance à ton tableau _." il ne restera rien de toi si j'use de ma force spectrale, ma pauvre fille !..._

"Tu sais, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu... pas de quoi en faire un drame."

"Pas de quoi fouetter un Juge... euh... un chat !..." _erreur récurrente chez les humains : penser que tout n'est que jeu_.

"T'es marrant !..."

"Tu n'as pas idée." _tu vas hurler et ce ne sera sans doute pas de plaisir !..._

"Au fait, j'ai un chat à la maison... tu n'es pas allergique ?..."

"Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non."

"Bon. On y va."

"Pressée ?..." _de mourir ?..._

"Tu... sembles prometteur." récupérant son sac pour quitter la brasserie.

Aiacos place sa main sur l'avant-bras de la fille, l'empêchant de se lever.

 _"As-tu une idée du lien le plus fort qui existe dans l'univers ?..."_

 _"Le quart d'heure philosophique ?..."_

 _"Il s'agit de l'asservissement."_

Une main s'agite devant le regard mauve du Garuda. "Eh ho ! tu rêves ?..."

Aiacos lève le sourcil.

Elle rit. "Un rêveur !..."

Aiacos la suit, réglant la note.

Ils discutent jusqu'à la descente dans la bouche de métro, sur le quai et dans la rame. Aiacos a revêtu son sourire le plus charmant. L'aura meurtrière qu'il dégage, seul un Saint ou un Spectre serait susceptible de la ressentir.

Le portable annonce un message de Minos : "J'espère que tu passes du bon temps, adorable oiseau !... tâche de ne pas la démolir de suite." Aiacos sourit. "J'y viens." en réponse, avant de ranger le portable dans la poche de son sweet et raccrocher sa main à la barre de maintien.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il ne la repousse pas. Dans ses yeux pourtant défile tout le mépris qu'il a pour les "larves" ou les "insectes rampants".

* * *

On sonne.

"Entre !... c'est ouvert !" depuis la salle de bains, appliquant du vernis sur mes ongles de pieds.

Il entre et retire son sweet avant de passer une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de salle de bains. "Ouh là ! je tombe plutôt mal."

"Raconte moi tout !..."

Il s'installe sur la machine à laver. "Plutôt décevant."

"Oh ?"

"Elle ne voyait que le palmarès."

"Que tu aurais tenu haut la main, j'en suis persuadée !..."

"Sans me dévoiler totalement, ça me paraissait difficile."

Il observe le glamour de mes écarteurs d'orteils.

"Oui, bon, ça va hein !" croisant les bras.

"Tous ces efforts pour plaire..."

"On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui es entouré de trois Juges à courtiser pour plaire !..."

Il éclate de rire.

Il observe les mouvements de mes orteils visant à faire sécher plus rapidement le vernis.

"Je pensais sincèrement que ça allait donner quelque chose avec cette fille..." presque déçue.

"Je suis d'humeur versatile ; ce qui peut me paraître séduisant finit par me dégoûter ou me décevoir."

Je siffle.

"Trois sujets semblent cependant échapper à la règle."

"Uh ?"

"Mes frères, Rune et toi."

"Et Violate."

"Quatre donc." riant du fait que je ne manque pas de souligner l'évidence.

Je retire les écarteurs, admirant la couleur cerise du vernis.

La main d'Aiacos vient se poser sur ma cheville, cajolant cet endroit.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Cos."

"Je suis tout ouïe."

"Je souhaite mener un combat sous tes ordres."

Regard agrandi et petit sourire flatté. "Wow ! dans le genre infidélités à Rhada..."

Il passe la main derrière ma nuque pour m'approcher de son visage, s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. "C'est d'accord. Je te montrerai les dégâts que peut infliger un Garudaship en plein vol."

"Merci. En fait, c'est le _Surendra-Jit_ qui m'intéresse." regard brillant de convoitise.

"Huhuhuhu !..." amusé.

"Il paraît que c'est... spectaculaire."

Il caresse ma joue du revers. "Ça l'est."

"Tu me montreras ?..."

"On t'a dit qu'il était très dangereux de se tenir dans mon périmètre lorsque je l'emploie ?..." bouche de plus en plus proche, regard hypnotique.

"Plus j'en entends parler, plus j'ai envie de prendre des risques."

Sans crier gare, Aiacos m'attrape par la taille pour me placer sur ses cuisses fermes.

"Oui, je te montrerai. Oui, tu seras au premier rang." affirme-t-il. "Je n'ai cependant jamais fait preuve de clémence envers Violate alors ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur."

"Vu."

"Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires..."

Ses mains parcourent mes cuisses à loisir, en appréciant le contact.

"Foutu rapace..."

"Shhh..." venant m'embrasser avec fougue, langues livrant une danse des plus érotiques qui éveille nos corps.

L'amour parterre, dos contre la cuve de la machine à laver. Décidément, Aiacos aura toujours le don de me surprendre !...

* * *

Dans les décombres d'un vaste pavillon effondré, un bras surgit soudain.

"Espèce de..." assorti d'un juron bien senti en grec, pulvérisant tous les gravats au moyen d'une montée fulgurant de cosmos.


	14. Sursaut doré

_Le Scorpion commence à sérieusement tourner autour de Léviathan... à ses risques et périls !..._

 _Les dieux jumeaux cachent un lourd secret._

 _Aiacos fait montre de sa puissance de combat._

 _Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre fidélité ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 54 : Sursaut doré_

Je sirote mon thé, confortablement installée, feuilletant un magazine, casque sur les oreilles.

Soudain, un cosmos familier vint flatter mes sens et le voici installé derrière moi, retirant le casque pour laisser courir une langue aventureuse le long du cartilage de mon oreille, jouant de ses lèvres avec les anneaux qui l'ornent.

"Tu prends des risques. Tu prends des risques _énormes_." terme qui pourrait également s'apparenter à ce que je sens pousser dans le bas de mon dos.

"Lesquels ? qu'un de tes chiens de garde rapplique ici pour me cueillir ?..."

"Entre autres."

"Humpf ! comme si ça pouvait me démotiver." reprenant ses flatteries buccales, langue de plus en plus agile.

"Tu es soit inconscient, soit audacieux." pinçant mes lèvres pour ne pas geindre au contact humide.

"Ton crétin de dragon m'a déjà pas mal arrangé le portrait alors je ne pense pas être inconscient."

"Et... tu n'as pas peur qu'il revienne... achever le _travail_?..."

"Qu'il se secoue les puces alors !..." bravache.

Ses mains s'avancent sur le devant, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses en les écartant.

"Qu'est-ce qui... te pousse à prendre... autant de risques, Scorpion ?..."

"L'appât. Mon instinct de chasse. Et une forte envie de câlins."

"Tu... pourrais jeter ton dévolu sur n'importe quelle fille... pourquoi une Spectre ?..."

"Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça. C'est un interrogatoire ?" agacé mais de plus en plus tendu dans mon dos, langue exprimant parfaitement son ressenti sur chaque surface de peau se présentant à elle.

"Mes questions ne semblent pas freiner ton... _ardeur_."

"Ça te plaît, hein ?... j'ai noté aussi de quelle manière tu envisageais ma bouche au bowling. Tu donnerais tout, tu m'entends, la Spectre, tout pour y goûter."

"Espèce de..."

"T-t-t-t-t !" barrant mes lèvres d'un index qu'il fait glisser tout du long.

Je déglutis, confuse quant aux pensées qui me viennent quant à cette proximité bouche-doigt.

Pour le plaisir, il laisse pousser son ongle écarlate ; sa marque de fabrique.

Je dois me faire violence pour éviter de lécher tout du long cet ongle prometteur.

"Le reste est tout aussi long que dangereux." me susurre-t-il, indécent, à l'oreille. "Un _dard_ prêt à l'emploi."

"Tu es..." me tortillant mollement, ne faisant qu'accroître son désir.

"Sois gentille, appelle donc ton dragon. Mais par pitié, évite nous la fillette qui vous accompagnait ce soir-là." évoquant Valentine.

"La... fillette pourrait... beaucoup te surprendre..."

"En demeurant sur le carreau ?..." joueur, mauvais. "Très franchement, rien à voir avec les poings de ton mec."

Il effectue une clé de bras autour de mon ventre, possessif.

"Appelle-le du plus fort que tu le peux." mordillant dans ma nuque.

Un soupir lourd de ma part le pousse d'autant plus loin dans le délit.

"Oui... oui... comme ça..." passant la main armée de l'ongle sous mon haut, le déchirant de bas en haut.

Je suffoque - et ce n'est pas de terreur !...

* * *

Minos fait tourner ma chaise, approchant son visage du mien. "Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Lév'."

"Je..."

"Oui ?"

Je fais passer un de ses pans de cheveux entre mes doigts, suivant le mouvement des yeux.

"Un Or me fait de l'effet."

"Uh !..." amusé, s'installant sur le siège à mes côtés. "Je veux tout savoir !..."

Qui mieux que lui peut comprendre ?...

"Ce foutu Scorpion..." craché.

"Attends... je pensais que Rhada lui avait réglé son compte."

"Il a survécu, apparemment."

"Voilà qui ne plaira pas à notre Wyverne." bras croisés, ramenant un pied sur sa cuisse, chaussures de marque neuves.

"Il est du genre mauvaise herbe."

"Et c'est ce qui te plaît. Tandis qu'Albafica était... bref." secouant la tête.

"Non, je t'en prie, dis ce que tu avais à dire." avide de confessions.

"Albafica était à la fois combattif et distingué, fougueux et délicat."

"Le charme des paradoxes."

"Exactement. Je m'attendais à le froisser comme une pétale et je me suis écorché sur ses épines." petit sourire nostalgique. "Je dois me rendre aux Enfers pour y consulter quelques registres tenus par Rune. Tu m'y accompagnes ?"

* * *

Dans le premier Tribunal, Minos consulte les registres des vies soigneusement répertoriées par Rune. Il feuillète, compulse. A ses côtés, Anna s'amuse avec une marionnette.

"Ufu ! fufufufufu !... je suis douée, vous ne trouvez pas, Seigneur Minos ?"

Minos porte son regard sur la dévouée servante à ses pieds.

"Je pourrai bientôt vous assister !..."

"Les morts que je manipule sont violents, Anna. Pourras-tu les maîtriser de tes bras fins ?..."

"SEIGNEUR MINOS ! SEIGNEUR MIN... AAAAAHHHH !"

Le garde valse par-dessus l'escalier puis se fracasse au sol.

"Ufu ! ufufufufufu !..."

"Pourq..."

"Parce qu'il est de rigueur d'observer le silence dans ce Tribunal." refermant l'ouvrage. "Que veux-tu ?"

"Il y a là un... non-mort qui désire s'entretenir avec vous."

Minos plisse les yeux tant la situation paraît surréaliste !...

"Un non-mort ?... par Hadès, qui serait suff... Kanon."

Minos se lève et quitte la vaste salle, se dirigeant hors du Tribunal. Kanon l'attend, assis sur les marches.

"C'est une manie qu'il va falloir t'arracher."

"Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Minos."

"Que veux-tu ? ou plutôt que veux-tu à notre Wyverne ?"

* * *

Mes pas me dirigent vers les portes donnant sur le balcon fleuri. J'ouvre sans m'annoncer.

"Par Hadès, les Spectres se font de plus en plus irrespectueux." amène Thanatos.

"Tu es bien aimable de considérer Léviathan comme un Spectre, Thanatos." me pique d'emblée le dieu du Sommeil.

"Il est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un rajout ; une pièce rapportée."

Je grince des dents.

"Le Seigneur Hadès a jugé que j'avais ma place dans vos rangs. Vos avis sur la question m'indiffèrent."

Petit sourire d'Hypnos. "Que nous vaut ta visite ? j'espère que tu sauras être brève, Léviathan." sirotant son thé tandis que sa main libre triture délicatement le pan du large nœud qui orne sa tenue. "Ta seule vue m'insupporte."

"Soit. Je vous demande de ne plus pourrir mes nuits."

"Huhuhuhu !..." ricane Thanatos.

Le concerné se contente de lever un sourcil. "Comme si j'en était l'instigateur !..." s'insurge-t-il mollement, sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. "Crois-tu vraiment que ta petite et misérable existence soit digne du moindre intérêt, Léviathan ?"

"Cessez de me prendre pour une imbécile. Je connais votre pouvoir sur les rêves. Je le connais pour y avoir déjà goûté."

"Et peux-tu me préciser quel intérêt j'aurai à agir de la sorte ?"

Je pourrai lui arracher les yeux - s'il n'était pas aussi canon, l'animal !... Il le sait... et il en joue !...

"A vous de me le dire."

Thanatos se régale de notre partie de ping-pong verbal.

"Ne te prendrais-tu pas pour le centre des Enfers, Léviathan ?..."

La façon dont il prononce mon nom spectral est teintée d'érotisme...

"Le fait que j'ai été jugée digne de joindre le rang des Spectres vous a toujours été insupportable."

"Je pense qu'il aurait été utile que le Seigneur Hadès nous consulte pour avis, en effet. La question aurait été tranchée de manière efficace. Ta place n'est pas ici."

"Vous avez été court-circuités par le Seigneur Hadès et ceci vous est intolérable."

"Quelle langue merveilleusement pendue, ne trouves-tu pas, Hypnos ?" s'amuse Thanatos.

"Une langue dont elle sait également faire un tout autre usage auprès des Juges." soupire Hypnos, contrarié.

Je serre le poing. Nous y voilà...

"C'est ce que vous enviez, qui est inavouable et qui vous frustre."

"Ne devient-elle pas insolente, Hypnos ?" interroge Thanatos.

"Nous ne lui avons jamais appris à formuler comme il se doit." tranche Hypnos. "Pas plus qu'elle ignore tout du comportement qu'il sied d'adopter en présence de dieux tels que nous."

Lui... alors lui !... j'aimerai, en ce moment même, voir son visage déformé par le plaisir que je lui offrirai, en guise de punition !...

"Ne vous aventurez plus dans mes rêves." ferme.

"Nous menacerait-elle ?" siffle Thanatos.

"Avec quelles armes pourrait-elle nous menacer, Thanatos ?... regarde la !..." ricanant. "La cent neuvième Étoile n'est qu'une farce grotesque."

Je serre la mâchoire et quitte les lieux, sous le ricanement combiné des deux dieux.

Hypnos posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe.

"Sitôt partie, elle me manque déjà." amène Thanatos. "J'aime plus que tout la faire tourner en bourrique, c'est... un délice sans nom."

Hypnos eut un petit sourire. "Il est vrai qu'elle est très divertissante."

* * *

"Augmente l'intensité de ton cosmos, Sphinx." lui enjoint Kagaho.

L'entraînement avait repris pour Solène. Il s'agissait pour elle de peaufiner ses techniques de combat.

"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour."

Kagaho secoua la tête, sourire indulgent. "Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à t'aider si tu..."

Mais déjà, elle se tenait collée à lui, cherchant ses lèvres qui lui furent si longtemps interdites. Et Kagaho devenait alors doux comme un agneau.

Kagaho caressait la peau soyeuse de Solène, le tout avec un soupir d'homme satisfait.

Solène reposait sur le torse solide du Bénou.

"Bon... et maintenant ?... on reprend l'entraînement ?..." questionnait-il.

"Non. Encore un peu, s'il te plaît..."

Il en souriait. A dire vrai, il fondait pour elle.

* * *

"De la visite pour toi, Rhada." annonça Minos.

Le Juge leva les yeux avec un soupir contrarié. "Ne m'en parle pas. Je peux sentir son cosmos jusqu'ici." puis s'adressant enfin à Kanon "J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour te présenter ici."

"Te voir suffit à mon bonheur."

Rhadamanthys froissa un papier en son poing. "Qu'on le jette en pâture à Cerbère."

"Avant cela, j'en ferai mon pantin." rajoute Minos.

"Le terme 'visite de courtoisie' semble vous être inconnu aux Enfers."

"J'ai envie de te broyer les os."

"Et moi de te voir danser."

"Mazette !..." s'amusait Kanon, flatté d'être le centre de telles attentions.

Minos ouvrit ses ailes. "Bien. Je vous laisse. J'ai à faire ailleurs."

Kanon observa la silhouette du Griffon s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus la distinguer.

Rhadamanthys avait quitté son estrade pour rejoindre Kanon.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Kanon. Une chose est sûre : ta place n'est pas ici."

"Oh, Rhadamanthys..."

L'usage du prénom fit tiquer le Juge. "Adresse toi à moi sur un autre ton."

"Comment souhaites-tu que je t'appelle ? 'ô Juge tout puissant' ? 'Wyverne divine' ?..."

Rhadamanthys attrapa la nuque de Kanon et y fit pression. "Cesse de te payer ma tête !..."

"Pourquoi n'y voir que le négatif ? je suis très admiratif quant à ta prise de grade. Sincèrement."

Rhadamanthys grimaça. "Un traître reste un traître."

"Et un Juge, un Juge." avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Hypnos souriait à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de moi. Il pouvait sentir ma colère déborder et venir le frapper de plein fouet. Mais qu'était ma colère face à un dieu de cette envergure ?... certes, son pouvoir n'était pas l'égal de celui du Seigneur Hadès mais il n'en demeurait pas moins terrifiant.

"Cessez de me suivre." grogné.

Le dieu blond passa devant moi. "Encore à te prendre pour le centre des Enfers, Léviathan ?"

"Je dois revêtir un quelconque intérêt, malgré ce que vous dites, puisque vous prenez plaisir à troubler mes rêves."

Il se posa quelques mètres plus loin, dos contre une colonne de marbre, bras croisés, cuisse se découpant des pans de la robe nouée.

"Sache, créature ignare, que je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir influer sur les rêves."

"Tiens donc !... un autre que vous aurait donc ce talent ?"

"En effet. Et ils sont plusieurs."

"De mieux en mieux." grogné.

"Tu ne sauras donc jamais lequel d'entre nous s'amuse en s'immisçant dans tes fantasmes."

"Lâcheté remarquable."

"Nous n'avons aucun compte à te rendre, chère Léviathan. Tes rêves sont notre territoire."

* * *

Je sens le regard de Violate peser sur moi ainsi que des murmures dans les rangs : "Que fait une Spectre sous les ordres de Rhadamanthys ici ?"

Le Garuda claque de la langue, agacé. "Je vous rappelle, à tous ici, que notre mission est de nous rendre au Sanctuaire afin d'y causer un maximum de dommages." d'une voix ferme. "Cette mission nous a été confiée par le Seigneur Hadès. Montrons-nous digne de sa confiance. Je compte sur vous."

Durant toute notre avancée, Violate s'est tenue fidèlement auprès de son Seigneur et amant pour affirmer sa position. J'en ai souri.

Le Garudaship se profile dans le ciel athénien. Son ombre provoque aussitôt un affolement général chez les Golds.

"Quelque chose d'immense..."

Aiacos se tient à la proue, ricanant. "Des fourmis qui ne savent plus à qui se fier." Un dernier regard à ses troupes. "A l'attaque, esclaves !"

"Oui, Oui, Maître !" de concert à sa seule voix.

"Maître, puis-je aller les écraser ?" demande Violate.

"Soit. Fais toi plaisir, Violate. Et régale moi."

Elle sourit. Sa raison de vivre. A l'aide d'un souffle puissant, Aiacos la propulse jusqu'au sol.

Arrivée à destination, elle sème la désolation derrière elle.

"Huhuhu ! Violate est définitivement puissante." dis-je.

"Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit d'un fait indiscutable."

"Un fait qui te sied ?..."

"Absolument."

"Tu la laisserais être au-dessus ?..."

Il sourit, carnassier. "Tu sais bien que j'apprécie plus que tout être derrière."

Je lui réponds par le même sourire.

Il reporte son attention sur le combat que livre Violate contre le Saint du Taureau.

Indépendamment de l'intervention musclée de Violate, Stand du Scarabée vient de débarquer du Garudaship avec ses hommes.

"Écrasez moi ces misérables vers de terre rampants !..."

La bataille fait rage. Aiacos observe le tout, à mes côtés, sur la proue du navire. Mais voilà qu'un Or s'élève dans les cieux et s'élance vers nous, décochant une flèche d'or.

"Voilà enfin un semblant de révolte." ironise le Garuda, bloquant la flèche d'une de ses attaques. "A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?"

"Sisyphe du Sagittaire."

"Merveilleux." se moque Aiacos.

"Je suppose que tu es leur chef."

"Bien supposé."

"Une aura aussi écrasante que meurtrière... tu ne peux être qu'un Juge."

Aiacos laisse passer un sifflement moqueur. "Pas mal, la déduction."

"Je n'apprécie pas du tout tes agissements."

"Les paroles venant d'insectes ne me touchent pas."

"Humpf... Voyons de quelle manière tu te bats, Aiacos."

"Misérable insecte rampant. Le ciel n'est pas fait pour toi." faisant face à son adversaire. "Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la terreur." claquant des doigts pour faire surgir deux immenses canons de la proue. Aiacos s'avance sur l'un d'entre eux, dégageant un fort cosmos.

"Ne fais pas un pas de plus !" lui crie le Sagittaire, décochant une nouvelle flèche. Tir que je dévie d'un mouvement de mon arcane.

"Hahahaha ! te penses-tu vraiment à la hauteur d'un Juge ?" demande Aiacos, s'accroupissant, main posée sur le canon. Le cosmos du Juge brûle en un feu spectaculaire et menaçant. "SURENDRA-JIT !"

La puissance du tir est telle qu'elle ébranle tout le navire. Le tir part, percute et se divise en flammes en forme de plumes.

Au sol, les cris redoublent sous de telles retombées, ce qui amuse fortement Aiacos.

"TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE !" lui hurle le Sagittaire.

"Tu es trop tendre, Sagittaire." rétorque l'intéressé. "Tu n'as en rien l'âme d'un meneur. La pitié n'est pas de mise lorsqu'on est chef."

Le combat se termine dans un magnifique corps-à-corps Juge/Or.

Du fait de l'attaque mentale d'Aiacos, le Sagittaire finit par se crever lui-même les yeux, pensant y échapper. Le rire du Juge le rappelle à l'ordre. "Mon attaque s'est fixée dans ton cerveau et poursuivra son œuvre. Tu t'es crevé les yeux pour rien, Sagittaire." avant de le basculer en arrière, rappelant le restant de ses troupes.

Le spectacle est terminé et a été grandiose. Du Sanctuaire, il ne reste que des ruines fumantes.


	15. Da svidàniya

_J'avais une période Yuri on Ice... j'avoue ! lol_

 _Un petit cours de russe ? XD_

 _Et le Scorpion fait à nouveau parler de lui._

 _Et Hadès rebaptise Solène ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 55 : Da svidàniya (*)_

"Lév' !..." m'appelle Minos depuis son bureau alors que je passe devant l'entrée.

Je le rejoins. Sur son écran s'affiche une invitation à une démonstration libre de patinage artistique.

"Il pense encore à moi..." se félicite le Griffon.

"Il ?..."

"Viktor Nikiforov."

Je cligne, n'y connaissant rien en patinage artistique.

"Un garçon promis à une belle mais courte carrière."

"Le Seigneur Hadès réclame son âme ?"

"Pas pour le moment. Cela me ferait grand plaisir de le revoir. La vie humaine est si éphémère... Tu m'y accompagnes ?"

"Avec joie."

* * *

Nous embarquons à Roissy. Le vol est agréable.

"Avez-vous été proches ?..." curieuse.

Le sourire du Griffon le confirme.

"Oh my !... j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir !..." secouant la main.

"Tu ne seras pas déçue." me confirme Minos.

"Je sais que tu as très bon goût."

"Voyez qui se flatte !..." riant.

* * *

Le froid est mordant à la descente de l'avion. Saint-Pétersbourg...

L'hôtel choisi par Minos est à nouveau luxueux : le Four Seasons. La suite est superbe, avec service d'étage.

Minos reçoit un message. "Voilà une impatience que je ne lui connaissais guère..."

"J'ai hâte de le voir !..."

"Il est à l'entraînement à la patinoire."

Mon regard pétille.

"Bon, très bien !..." amusé par mon empressement.

* * *

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la patinoire à pieds, sous la neige. Minos me fait entrer et présente quelques passe-droits.

Nous voici aux abords de la vaste patinoire. Là, un artiste évolue avec grâce, enchaînant les figures imposées avec souplesse et légèreté. Ses jambes sont si fines qu'elles semblent ne pas avoir de fin... Ses longs cheveux argentés virevoltent autour de son visage et de son tronc. Il n'est que grâce. J'en suis éblouie.

"Cette... grâce..."

"N'est-ce pas ? sa marque de fabrique."

Il ne semble même pas s'être aperçu de notre présence et termine le programme, se dirigeant vers le bord pour attraper sa serviette. C'est là qu'il nous remarque.

"Sindre..." lâchant tout pour glisser avec vitesse jusqu'à nous. Il s'arrête, dans un mouvement maîtrisé. Les deux argentés se sourient. "Tu n'as pas changé, Sindre." avec émotion.

Un fluide particulièrement fort circule entre eux. Le regard saturé d'émoi, Viktor passe la main dans les cheveux argentés qui lui font face. "Tu m'as manqué, Sindre. Terriblement."

"Petite nature." avec affection.

"Effronté." en retour, avec la même intonation.

Le regard bleuté, à la limite du turquoise, se fixe soudain sur moi. "Pardon, je... manque à tous mes devoirs." ôtant son gant pour me présenter sa main. "Viktor Nikiforov."

"Enchantée."

"Lév'. Tu peux l'appeler Lév'." amène Minos.

"Curieux mais... adopté."

Il est... adorable !...

Nous patientons pendant qu'il prend une douche et se change.

Lorsqu'il en ressort, j'admire sa silhouette élancée moulée par ce pantalon noir, bottines et veste brune boutonnée sur le côté.

"Tu verras, ce restaurant est délicieux !... et l'entraînement donne une faim de loup !..."

"Tu sais conserver ta ligne en tout cas." s'amuse Minos.

"Je n'ai droit qu'à très peu d'écarts." délicat.

Nous passons la porte, accueillis comme des rois. Nikiforov se plie même à la signature de quelques autographes. Minos observe le jeu de loin, sourire narquois. "La vie humaine est si éphémère." répète-t-il.

Nous nous installons enfin à table et le repas qui suit est copieux.

"Où êtes-vous descendus ?"

"Au Four Seasons."

"Je vois."

"Nous y avons une suite."

"Une suite ? pour deux ?..."

"Pour trois." annonce Minos.

Les yeux de Viktor pétillent. "Dois-je comprendre ?... non, tu ne serais pas suffisamment cruel pour me faire espérer..."

"Tu crois ?" s'amuse Minos, faisant courir ses deux doigts comme les jambes d'un pantin sur la table.

Je lui adresse un léger coup de coude.

"Ouch ! hey !..." exagère Minos.

Viktor rit. "Vous êtes très complices."

"La nature spectrale." déclare Minos, sans ciller.

Je me racle la gorge.

"Toujours aussi énigmatique, Sindre." tête adorablement penchée sur le côté. "Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

"Des siècles !..." s'amuse Minos.

"Il me semble que c'était hier que tu as quitté la Russie, Sindre." nostalgique.

"Tu patinais ?" à Minos.

"Par Hadès, non !... je laisse la grâce à qui de droit. Et l'enchantement." regard s'offrant Viktor tout entier.

"Tu es un amour." paupières closes, bouche en cœur.

"Je devrai te prendre un baiser ici et maintenant pour m'avouer une telle offense." direct.

Nikiforov cligne des yeux, rosissant. "Si tu souhaites ouvrir ces jeux-là..." poings serrés sur ses cuisses fines.

Je me régale.

"Crapule." outrageusement affectueux.

"Vous patinez depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis que je sais marcher."

Des fans nous abordent durant toute la soirée, réclamant des autographes.

"Humpf ! avec une star pareille, inutile de chercher l'intimité."

"Serait-ce une proposition à nous enfermer dans ta suite ?..." clin d'œil.

"L'idée y était."

"Ne la lâche pas surtout !..."

* * *

De retour au Four Season, nous prenons une petite entrée discrète ainsi qu'un ascenseur privé pour rejoindre la suite.

Là, Viktor tombe le premier la veste et s'installe sur le canapé avec un soupir, tapotant la place libre.

Minos le rejoint, en pantalon et chemise.

Les deux amants se jaugent tandis que je prends place dans le fauteuil.

Minos et Viktor laissent leurs mains se toucher et les doigts fins se croiser dans un appel lascif. Les doigts se frôlent, se cherchent, les paumes s'épousent puis se séparent.

Viktor se pince fort la lèvre, attisé.

Minos se penche et vient happer le lobe de l'oreille du patineur, le faisant frissonner. "Je me souviens de tout, Vitya."

"Sindre..." embrassant le dos de la main du Griffon avec vénération. "Fais moi vibrer comme jamais."

"Huhuhu ! tu ne vas pas être déçu, petit soldat !..." glissant un regard de mon côté. "Tout va bien, Lév' ?"

"Hmm mmm." m'en pourléchant les lèvres.

"Regarde moi ça..." pressant le dos de la main de Viktor contre ses lèvres. "C'est qu'elle nous dévorerait tous les deux... sans rien en laisser."

"Ne me tente pas !..." dis-je depuis le fauteuil.

Le pouce de Viktor court sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Griffon. "Rappelle moi ce qu'elles savent faire..."

Minos sourit puis s'empare des doigts fins de Vitya, les faisant passer entre ses lèvres puis les suçotant consciencieusement, rappelant un tout autre acte.

"Sin... dre..." frémissant, main sur son ventre qui se tord de désir.

Minos fait courir sa langue dans la paume tandis que Viktor plaque sa main libre sur sa bouche, joues terriblement empourprées.

Lentement, Minos retire la main des lèvres du Russe. "Ah ta ta !... je veux t'entendre."

La langue de Minos joue à présent sur l'intérieur du poignet fin, dessinant des arabesques superbes.

" _You sexy bastard_..." soufflé depuis le fauteuil, pouvant distinctement ressentir les chatouillis que le geste procure.

Minos a un petit rire. " _Quiet, please_." à mon attention, regard basculé.

D'un mouvement, Minos attire Viktor tout contre lui, soutenant la taille fine de l'athlète.

Il picore délicatement les lèvres du Russe, le faisant gémir indécemment.

"Tu es donc toujours ce genre d'homme, Vitya ?..." amusé.

" _Be kind with me_." avec un charmant accent russe.

" _Not yet_." hissant une jambe sur les siennes, main se faufilant sous le pantalon sombre. Minos mordille tibia et mollet, regard cherchant celui, terriblement trouble, du Russe.

" _Don't give up, Vitya_."

Le Russe vient s'accrocher à la chevelure du Griffon, laissant les pans filer entre ses doigts.

Le Griffon l'attrape pour le placer sur ses cuisses, jambes légèrement écart. Le Russe fait placer les bras du Griffon en croix, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Ils geignent de concert lorsque leur proéminences se saluent.

"Ooooooh..."

"Comment... dit-on en russe, déjà ?... ah oui !... _khorosho_." (**)

Le Griffon l'attire d'autant plus à lui, mains sur les fesses.

Le Russe vient cacher son visage contre l'épaule du Norvégien, bassins bougeant de concert.

"Ahhhh haaaaaa... Sin... dre !..."

Minos m'adresse un regard trouble, doublé d'un petit sourire.

"J'ai très envie de vous rejoindre."

"T-t-t-t-t !... tu... observes."

Je descends la main, la glissant dans mon pantalon. "Ça, tu ne me l'interdiras pas !..."

" _You_..." dans un sourire heureux, ramenant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, bras enserrant Viktor pour le retourner et se placer entre ses jambes, laissant sa bouche courir sur le renflement.

"Sindre !"

Les doigts fins du Russe viennent de se saisir de la chevelure argentée du Griffon.

Minos s'enivre de l'odeur du Russe, défaisant le bouton, remontant le pull sur les abdominaux fins, laissant courir sa langue sur la peau nue, rendant le Russe fou !... la prise des doigts dans les cheveux argentés se précise, enserrant les racines.

"Cela... faisait... si longtemps..." haché, respiration courte, mordant le dos de sa main pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

Minos se redresse, retirant sa chemise tandis que Viktor retire son pull.

Les deux argentés se rejoignent, geignant au contact.

La joute prend un tour plus marqué.

Des deux mains, Minos dézippe le pantalon sombre et fait glisser ceinture et caleçon, libérant le Russe. Son érection est superbe !...

Minos l'envisage d'un air gourmand, se contentant d'observer en se léchant les lèvres.

"Est-ce... comme dans ton souvenir ?..."

"Absolument." lui affirme le Griffon, avant de venir saluer la colonne de chair, jouant des lèvres et de la langue, faisant monter les sons de Viktor. Ce dernier crie à l'avertissement, toujours plus fort et finit par jouir là.

Tremblant, il se laisse glisser le long de l'assise et rejoint le Griffon au sol. Ce dernier le chevauche, conquérant.

"Hahaha ! que dis-tu de cela, mon cher ?..."

Les mains de Viktor défont le pantalon couleur anthracite, tirant sur ceinture et caleçon pour libérer ce qu'il convoite. L'érection de Minos court audacieusement sur son ventre. Le Griffon se cambre, saisissant la base d'une main pour en accentuer la pression, laissant l'extrémité sensible s'amuser à sa guise sur la peau diaphane du Russe. Les mains se sont rejointes au-dessus de la tête du Russe, doigts croisés.

Le Griffon bouge des hanches et finit par s'éparpiller sur le ventre, l'éclaboussant généreusement sur des spasmes indécents, sourire finissant par s'afficher sur les lèvres.

"Ça... c'est..."

"Ahhhhh haaaaaan !"

"Ça, c'est Lév' qui n'en pouvait plus." venant embrasser les lèvres de Vitya avant de porter le regard sur moi.

"Vous êtes..." essoufflée.

"Tu n'en as pas terminé." venant mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du Russe, le faisant joliment redémarrer.

"Toi !..." basculant le Griffon sur le dos, venant le chevaucher. Assis sur son ventre, la main du Russe passe derrière le dos pour se saisir de Minos. Ce dernier arque des hanches.

"Fougueuse monture !..."

"Tu n'as pas idée !..." donnant plus fermement des hanches.

Je me déplace pour avoir pleine vue sur le spectacle.

Minos souffle et sourit, levant le menton, basculant la tête en arrière.

"Oui !... Ouiiiii !..."

Viktor regagne de la vigueur à mesure qu'il sent Minos enfler dans son poing.

La deuxième manche se signe ainsi.

Le Russe se penche sur le Griffon. "Si nous entrions dans le vif du sujet, uh ?..."

"Tu proposes ?"

"A ton avis ?" balayant quelques mèches argentée du visage de Minos.

"Laisse moi te préparer comme il se doit, dans ce cas."

* * *

Les gradins de la patinoire sont noirs de monde !... heureusement, nous avons nos places VIP !... Je m'installe, avec Minos, enroulée dans mon cache-nez.

Les compétiteurs se succèdent.

L'entrée du champion de Russie, d'Europe et du Monde fait trembler les gradins. Vitya croule sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Minos se contente d'agiter la tête, indulgent.

"Bah, il est doué. Tu te dois de le reconnaître."

"Il est même _foutrement_ doué." terriblement ambivalent sur le terme.

Je le frappe sur l'épaule. "Fripon !..."

"Enfin... tu as pu le constater par toi-même."

"Vous étiez fabuleux, tous les deux."

"Oui, je dois avouer que nous nous sommes pas trop mal débrouillés."

Il finit par se lever pour applaudir l'entrée de son ami.

"S'il devait un jour rallier nos rangs, il serait sans nul doute possible une Étoile Céleste."

"Pour le moment, c'est une étoile _montante_."

"Huhuhuhu ! tes jeux de mots sont aussi redoutables que les miens !..."

Je lui donne un coup de coude. Nous reprenons place lorsque la musique démarre.

Viktor se livre corps et âme à la mélodie envoûtante. Il virevolte avec grâce, enchaînant les sauts (sa signature semble être un quadruple flip assorti de trois quads). Et nous voici, assistant à une magnifique Ina Bauer mettant en valeur les courbes fines du patineur. Les mouvements de Viktor frôlent la perfection.

Il récolte la première place sur le podium. Durant la remise des médailles, je note qu'il cherche le Griffon des yeux, ravis lorsqu'il capte les orbes améthystes.

"Il en veut encore..." soufflé à Minos.

"L'insatiable." ponctue Minos.

* * *

"J'avais peur que tu te sauves durant la représentation." signale Viktor.

"Je m'en irais bien un jour, Vitya."

Le patineur a un regard triste. Minos pose la main sur son épaule. "Ne fais pas cette tête, Vitya."

"Reste !..." regard mouillé d'émotion. "La nuit que nous avons passée ne signifie donc rien de plus pour toi ?"

"Nous avons passé un bon moment, je ne le nie pas."

"Un bon moment ? Sindre... voilà ce que je suis pour toi ? un bon moment ?" poings levés dans un langage corporel éloquent.

Le Griffon fronce, agacé.

Viktor se défait de l'emprise de Minos d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis de tel, Vitya."

"Je pensais..." reniflant.

"Les humains ont cette fâcheuse tendance, en effet."

"Cesse de parler comme si tu étais supérieur aux autres, Sindre !..." se fâche le patineur.

Je prie Hadès que le Griffon ne révèle pas sa véritable nature. Pas maintenant !... pas en public !...

Viktor tente une reprise de contrôle sur sa respiration, finissant par sourire. "Excuse-moi." penaud. "La compétition m'a mis les nerfs à fleur de peau."

Il enfile sa veste arborant les couleurs russes.

"Laissez moi vous accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport, si votre intention est de partir."

* * *

Nous prenons le taxi puis traversons un pont à pieds. La neige tombe.

"Le cadre idyllique pour des adieux."

"Ne sois pas si négatif, Vitya." lui dit le Griffon, le drapant de ses bras. "Sois toujours cette étoile qui éblouit."

Faible sourire du patineur.

"Nous nous reverrons lorsque tu viendras patiner en France. Ou en Norvège."

"Tu me donneras régulièrement de tes nouvelles, promets le, Sindre."

"Je te le promets, Vitya." devant l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Le patineur se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. " _Da svidàniya_." sensuellement soufflé, assorti d'une bise sur la joue du Griffon.

* * *

"Oui. Non, là je n'ai pas le temps, Valentine, je..."

 _Bip bip bip bip bip._

Un Scorpion doré vient de me délester du combiné et a mis fin à l'appel.

"Espèce de démon doré." posant la tête contre l'épaule solide dans mon dos.

"Huhuhuhu !... Voyez qui parle !..."

Ses mains échouent sur mes bras, les enserrant, renforçant sa prise tandis que des lèvres chaudes courent à leur aise sur mon cou, attisé, faisant basculer sa dense chevelure sur le devant.

"Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?..." évoquant la Wyverne.

"En aurais-tu peur ?"

"Bien au contraire, je comptais sur toi pour servir de relais." mordillant, léchant avec indécence.

Je m'en pince les lèvres à les faire suinter. Un doigt s'immisce entre elles, les écartant.

"Ne me prive pas du plaisir de t'entendre."

Sa main descend, venant caresser mon entrejambe sans aucune pudeur. Les sons ne tardent pas à me quitter, à sa très grande satisfaction. Il s'en délecte, plus direct dans son attaque frontale.

"Oui... oui... comme ça... oui... plus fort." adaptant ses caresses en fonction de l'effet recherché.

Mettant ma réserve au placard, je lèche, mordille le doigt qui maintient ma bouche ouverte.

Ses geignements se joignent sans plus attendre aux miens.

"Wow, wow, wow... tigresse." ravi, choisissant de reporter son excitation dans mon cou qu'il lèche, mordille, de la même façon que celle réservée à son doigt. "Dis-moi... ton mec est plutôt bien calibré, nan ?..."

Je cesse. "Comment... sais-tu ça ?..."

"Bah, tu sais... entre mecs, c'est le genre de truc qui se repère sans difficulté. Alors ? plutôt gâté de ce côté-là, ta Wyverne, hein ?..."

Je me détache de lui dans un bond, le regardant avec rage. "C'est pour obtenir ce genre d'information que tu es venu jusqu'ici ?!"

Il sourit puis éclate de rire. "Ah non, pas du tout !... les mecs, très peu pour moi. Voilà. Tu es rassurée ?" ouvrant à nouveau les bras pour m'accueillir.

Mon regard glisse sur lui jusqu'à son entrejambe renflée.

"Allez... me laisse pas seul comme ça dans mon coin..." clin d'œil.

"T'en as eu beaucoup, des conquêtes, je suppose."

"Bah, disons que je n'ai jamais eu la dalle de ce côté-là, ouais."

"Alors... pourquoi une Spectre ?"

"Tu me l'as déjà posée, cette question !... nan mais t'as vu comme t'es balancée ? sérieux ? dégote moi un seul mâle qui resterait de marbre."

Je souris devant la façon dont le compliment est tourné.

Je lui fais face et ouvre lentement mon chemisier, donnant sur des dessous affriolants.

"Pas mal... pas mal. Cependant..." me récupérant par la ceinture de la jupe. "Je préfère quand c'est moi qui donne le ton !..." mains remontant jusqu'à mes seins qu'il caresse sans douceur, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de geindre avec une indécence monstrueuse.

A présent, il s'attaque à ma jupe, zip à moitié descendu, lui faisant passer les hanches en tirant des deux mains. Il frémit tout son long lorsque mes mains se posent sur ses abdominaux, cherchant le chemin le plus bas. Je le pétris à travers le pantalon, lui arrachant l'indécence même !... La vache ! mais c'est qu'il n'a rien à envier à Rhadamanthys de ce côté-là !... Sacrément pourvu, le Scorpion !...

"Fini de jouer." avant de me plaquer contre le mur, s'enfilant en moi lestement, soupirant là de délice tandis que ma voix rejoint la sienne. "Tu restes une ennemie. Je ne vais pas te prendre avec les honneurs." commençant à basculer des hanches.

Mes poings se serrent contre le mur mais malgré ma rage naissante, je finis par geindre tant il est bon lorsqu'il s'active dans mon dos. L'affaire se conclue rapidement. Lorsqu'il me libère et me laisse le loisir de lui faire face, je rencontre un regard saturé de mépris.

Il attrape mon bras marqué et fait courir sa langue sur les piqûres. "Mes salutations, ma belle." avant de me relâcher et de quitter la place.

* * *

Kagaho se jette dos sur le lit, souffle court. A côté de lui, Solène n'en mène pas large.

On frappe soudain à la porte.

"Merde !..." lâche Solène en se redressant, ramenant le drap sur sa poitrine nue. "Une minute !..."

Kagaho, lui, observe l'agitation de sa belle, sourire en coin.

"Cesse de sourire, bon sang !..."

Les coups redoublent.

"Ce serait très marrant que ce soit blondin."

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il prendrait la peine de frapper ?" s'enroulant dans le drap.

Kagaho tire sur le drap, ce qui fait d'autant plus pester Solène. Son sourire est très joueur.

"J'ARRIVE !" crie Solène, tirant de toutes ses forces sur le drap, manquant de le déchirer. "Assez !" à Kagaho dont le sourire s'allonge de seconde en seconde.

Se rendant jusqu'à la porte, elle manque de se prendre les pieds dans le drap, jurant.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur une Pandora impatiente. "Il était temps !... tu es encore au lit, à cette heure ?" étonnée.

"Je... euh... j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller."

"Le Seigneur Hadès te demande, toi et ton benet. Sur le balcon de l'aile Sud."

"Il est du genre matinal..." grattant ses cheveux défaits.

"Ne le fais pas attendre." avant de quitter la pièce.

"Pourquoi je dois te partager ?" lance la voix du Bénou, une fois la porte close.

"Tais toi, abruti ! Je dois me dépêcher."

Le regard de Solène tombe sur le Bénou, nu, poings sur les hanches, jambes écartées. Solène déglutit à la vue puis secoue la tête. "Je dois... me préparer !..." sautant dans la première robe venue.

De son côté, le Bénou daigne enfiler un pantalon, soupirant de contrariété.

"N'en rajoute pas, je t'en prie !..."

"Je veux un dédommagement en nature."

"Compte sur moi !..." filant, benet sous le bras.

* * *

"Vous m'avez faite demandée, ô Seigneur Hadès ?"

Le souverain se retourne de trois quarts. Sa beauté inouïe claque au visage de Solène qui en entrouvre la bouche de délice.

"Depuis un moment déjà."

"Je m'excuse mais... je ne suis pas du genre matinal."

Hadès l'invite à s'installer sur le tabouret, d'un geste ample de la main. Il prend place sur le sofa.

Solène règle son instrument.

Une des lunes qui domine les Enfers est d'une clarté éblouissante.

"Cette lueur est très rare." déclare Hadès. "Elle est une lune de neige."

"Si vous le dites..." prête à jouer.

"Voilà un nom que tu porterais bien. Lune."

Solène esquisse un sourire. "Si cela vous fait plaisir..."

"Joue pour moi, Lune."

"A vos ordres, Majesté."

* * *

(*) "Au revoir" en russe

(**) "Bon" en russe


	16. De Lune et d'amour

_Ça barde aux Enfers..._

 _Minos et Conny concrétisent leur relation._

 _Et Léviathan fait plonger Rhadamanthys._

* * *

 _Chapitre 56 : De Lune et d'amour_

Kagaho avait choisi de passer sa frustration en s'entraînant. Alors qu'il frappait la roche nue, le coup le propulsa en arrière et il fit une chute de grande hauteur, le sol s'étant volatilisé sous ses pieds. Hypnos apparut en surplis, prêt à en découdre.

"Revenons-en à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe." annonça Hypnos.

Le Bénou se fracassa au sol dans un cri de rage avant de repartir à l'attaque. "HYPNOS !"

"Imbécile." bloquant l'attaque du Bénou d'une seule main. "Que penses-tu pouvoir tenter face à un dieu comme moi ?"

Le Bénou concentra un maximum de cosmos dans son poing, fêlant le rempart énergétique du dieu du Sommeil.

"Je vois." lâche Hypnos, laconique. D'un mouvement, il renforça sa garde. "Bien tenté mais inutile." calmement.

"TU NE DIRAS PLUS CA LORSQUE JE T'AURAI MIS A TERRE !" hurla le Bénou. Son surplis commençait à se désintégrer sous la puissance du coup et la concentration du cosmos.

Hypnos sourit. "Impertinent." matérialisant ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à Kagaho : la désintégration complète de son surplis. "Je vais me charger de te rappeler que tu fais bien partie des larves rampantes." annonce le dieu du Sommeil.

Kagaho se retrouve projeté en arrière par une force phénoménale. Sa colonne vertébrale entière craque sous le choc. Il crache une quantité incroyable de sang.

Hypnos se tient toujours dans les airs, sourire terrifiant plaqué sur les lèvres. "Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de lever la main sur un dieu."

* * *

Lune frémit. Cet élan de cosmos torturé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être... le Bénou. Elle accéléra le pas mais fut coupée dans son élan par Thanatos.

"Où cours-tu, d'un pas si pressé ?" questionna le dieu aux cheveux de jais.

"En quoi cela peut vous regarder ?!" agressive, tentant de forcer le passage.

"Peuheuheuheu !..." se moqua Thanatos avant de repousser Lune d'un mouvement de main. "Tu devrais revoir le ton que tu emploies en ma présence. _Lune_." prononcé de manière terriblement ironique. "Notre Seigneur se fait tendre de cœur. Entre l'acceptation d'une cent neuvième Étoile et l'attribution d'un nouveau prénom..." roulant des yeux pour manifester sa désapprobation.

"Pousse toi de là, Thanatos ! je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec toi !..." avec un geste vif du bras.

"Tu ne penses pas que le vouvoiement s'impose, petite effrontée ?" bras croisés, regard mauvais.

"Je t'ai dit de te pousser de là !" frappant le dieu d'une de ses arcanes.

Thanatos la repoussa sans mal.

"Je vais t'apprendre le respect là où Hypnos a failli." rassemblant son cosmos pour frapper.

"Il suffit, Thanatos." gronda la voix du Seigneur Hadès.

Thanatos fit faiblir sa montée de cosmos. "Mais... Seigneur Hadès..."

"Oserais-tu t'opposer à moi, Thanatos ?"

Thanatos serra le poing, rageur. "Non. Bien sûr que non, Seigneur Hadès."

"Bien." se profilant aux côtés de Lune.

* * *

"Hypnos !"

"Seigneur Hadès ?..."

"Cesse immédiatement."

"Mais... Seigneur..."

"Faut-il que je me fâche, Hypnos ?" grogné.

"Non. Non, Seigneur Hadès." serrant poing et dents, se dématérialisant.

"Att... Attends !..." lui grogne le Bénou.

"Kagaho. J'ai une mission à te confier. Rends-toi dans la salle du trône."

* * *

Hadès laissa passer un soupir lourd.

Kagaho se tenait, genou à terre, devant le souverain.

"Kagaho."

"Seigneur." relevant la tête.

"Approche."

Kagaho s'arrêta devant le Seigneur des Enfers. Ce dernier étendit la main et Kagaho se trouva paré de son surplis.

"Tu vas te rendre dans les confins de Tyanara. Il y a là le fils d'un dieu qui complote contre mon royaume. Ne fais aucun quartier."

"Bien, Seigneur." avant de se retirer de la présence du souverain.

* * *

Lune attendait Kagaho. Elle avait été mise à mal par Thanatos. Kagaho eut un sourire triste.

"Tu pars..."

"Oui."

"Fais bien attention à toi, Kagaho." avant d'échanger un baiser passionné avec lui.

"Et toi... garde une distance respectable avec les jumeaux, compris ?

* * *

Voyez-vous cette robuste silhouette de Wyverne accoudée à la machine à café ?...

Je me profile à ses côtés, main échouant sur son ventre. Le geste me vaut un violent écart.

J'affronte un regard doré furibond, lèvres pincées de rage.

J'en cligne, perplexe.

"Tu empestes l'ennemi." tombe aussitôt comme une gifle monumentale. La voix est rauque de colère.

"Rhada..."

Il froisse son gobelet vide.

"Nous pourrions en parler et..."

"En parler ?! tout est dit." jetant le gobelet dans la corbeille avant de tourner les talons.

Je n'en démords pas et le suis, à mes risques et périls.

Il manque de me claquer la porte de son bureau au nez.

Je m'y enferme avec lui.

"Décidément !..." grogne-t-il, me voyant toujours dans son périmètre gardé.

"Tu as su faire preuve de clémence lorsque Minos a eu un élan de cœur pour le Saint des Poissons."

Aïe ! mauvais argument... très mauvais argument.

Rhadamanthys lâche un soupir de rage. "Qu'en sais-tu ?! étais-tu présente, Léviathan ?! Non. Dans ces conditions, évite de t'aventurer en terre inconnue." s'installant sur son fauteuil, ramenant une liasse de factures à lui. "Je note surtout quelles marques indélébiles ce foutu Saint a laissé sur le Griffon et ceci suffit amplement à me dissuader de toute forme possible d'association avec l'ennemi."

J'admire sa force de caractère mais je suis trop fière pour admettre ma propre faiblesse que sa phrase vient parfaitement de souligner.

Je serre les poings tandis qu'il commence à survoler les factures du regard, bien décidé à m'ignorer.

"Je plains vraiment ce pauvre Kanon..."

Le poing s'abat sur le bureau, faisant sursauter tout ce qui est posé en surface, dans un élan manifeste de rage. "Je te défends d'évoquer Kanon !"

Aïe... je viens de soulever une écaille là...

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Léviathan, attention au terrain sur lequel tu mets les pieds." grogné.

"Donc, c'est terminé ?"

Il soupire à nouveau. "Je n'en sais foutre rien." las.

Je désarme. Pour le moment. Passant derrière le bureau, je dépose une bise sur la joue aimée. "J'admire ton intégrité, Wyverne." avant de quitter le bureau.

Une fois hors de portée, il se laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, frottant sa joue, perplexe.

* * *

"Tu pourrais me faire la mise à jour de mon fichier clients ?..." me demande poliment le Griffon, s'installant en face de mon bureau, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre. "J'emmène Conny au restaurant ce soir."

"Huhuhuhu !..."

"Je suis aussi stressé qu'un adolescent face à sa première conquête." avoue-t-il.

"Tu vas assurer, comme à l'ordinaire."

Il s'amuse avec un sujet posé sur mon bureau, magnifique chevelure argentée glissant de part et d'autre de ses épaules, dans un jeu de fils soyeux. Par Hadès, ce Juge est juste magnifique !... J'en souris. Il détecte, souriant à son tour.

"Oui ?..."

"Tu es magnifique. Au-delà des mots."

"Ce sont des compliments dont je ne me lasse."

* * *

"Tu vas bien ?" s'enquiert Conny.

"Je suis... un peu nerveux." avoue le Griffon.

"Nerveux ?... ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sortons."

"Nerveux pour... la suite."

"Ah !..." rosissant des joues. "Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons encore attendre..."

Minos secoue son parapluie alors qu'ils se trouvent abrités sous le auvent du restaurant.

"J'espère que tu sauras pardonner mon émoi... tu as une grande importance, Conny. Et une place à part dans mon cœur."

"J'ai pu le noter." souriant, ravi et flatté.

Ils entrent dans le restaurant et occupent la table réservée.

Le menu est succulent. Conny se régale. Le Griffon est light sur les plats, anxieux.

Conny pose sa main sur la sienne. "Cesse de t'angoisser, d'accord."

"Je... c'est plus fort que moi... je... j'ai tellement... tu comptes vraiment pour moi..." attrapant la main de l'étudiant pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres.

"Je t'assure que tu te mets la pression pour rien, Amour."

Faible sourire du Griffon.

* * *

"J'ai soupé comme un roi !..." s'exclame Conny, quittant sa veste dans l'entrée.

Minos fait de même, jambes en coton.

"Toi, par contre, tu vas avoir un creux dans le courant de la nuit avec le peu que tu as mangé." note Conny.

"Je... tu as de quoi me préparer un sandwich au cas où ?..."

"Bien sûr. Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir de faim. Ce serait dommage." attrapant les mains fines du Griffon pour le faire avancer jusqu'au salon. "Installe toi."

Minos prend place sur le canapé. Conny s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses, cherchant la bouche désirée. Minos répond, tendre. Le baiser prend rapidement une autre tournure. Le Griffon serre la taille fine de Conny, renouant avec des sensations enfouies.

Il rit doucement lorsqu'il regagne l'épaule de Conny, humant avec délectation. Il mordille l'épaule à travers le tissu.

"Tu comptes t'occuper uniquement de cette épaule ?..."

Le Griffon lève la tête, mèches argentées tombant par pans sur le devant. "Tu t'inquiètes ?..."

"Hmm mmm."

Il passe la main derrière la tête de Conny et l'invite à reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une profondeur charnelle. Conny geint durant tout l'échange, corps allumé.

Le Griffon cesse et l'observe. "Je vais te faire du bien comme personne."

"Oui. Oui, Minos." pinçant sa lèvre de délice.

Les mains de Minos passent sous le pull étroit, faisant leur chemin, cajolantes.

La peau de Conny arbore une chaleur que Minos ne lui connaissait pas.

"Tu es brûlant."

Conny tressaille à cette façon qu'à le Griffon de le regarder, bouche entrouverte de désir, paupières mi-closes sur des pupilles révulsées.

Les doigts de l'étudiant se perdent dans la chevelure argentée.

Les baisers reprennent, devenant plus exigeants, presque fiévreux.

Minos fait passer le pull de Conny sur sa tête, manches quittant les bras fins.

Conny défait Minos en retour, caressant à s'en pincer la lèvre, le torse sensible du Griffon.

Se penchant, il attrape entre ses lèvres un lobe d'oreille, titillant là, arrachant un long geignement monocorde.

Puis les mains s'attèlent à l'ouverture du pantalon.

"Gourmand." joueur, cajolant les lèvres amies jusqu'à les rosir d'attentions.

Des deux mains, Minos emporte pantalon et caleçon tandis que Conny triomphe de la chemise.

Minos bascule sur le canapé.

Debout, chevelure basculée en avant, Conny fait glisser ce que porte le Griffon le long des cuisses fuselées. Il demeure là, observant la beauté nue du Griffon.

Minos attrape la main de Conny pour le faire basculer sur lui, souriant et joueur.

"Ne me laisse pas comme ça..." soufflé à l'oreille attentive.

"Compte sur moi." l'empoignant lentement, lui volant le souffle.

Le menton se lève, appréciant le traitement plus bas. C'est doux, c'est lent.

"Ouiiiii... comme ça, Conny..."

Entre ses doigts, le Griffon palpite, bouche cherchant l'air dans des appels érotiques.

Minos vient s'occuper de Conny de la même façon.

La course à l'orgasme est lancée et ils sont superbes, tous les deux, sur ce canapé, cherchant à se donner un maximum de plaisir.

Griffon abdique le premier, au grand ravissement de Conny.

La suite se passera dans la chambre où les jeux se succèderont une bonne partie de la nuit.

La cuisine y aura également droit lors du petit repas improvisé de Minos.

* * *

L'heure est venue de me rappeler aux bons souvenirs de notre surpuissante Wyverne.

Je frappe, déposant le parapheur pour signature - sa signature est immense et prend quasi la moitié d'un A4, j'adore ! - me penchant légèrement sur le bureau.

"Je t'attends pour ce soir, 20 heures chez moi. Réserve ta nuit entière."

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, je tourne les talons et quitte le bureau, le laissant complètement ébahi, bouche ouverte, figé.

Héhéhéhé ! je sais qu'il va cogiter sur la question toute la journée !... moi aussi, du reste, savoir s'il va céder ou non. S'il se présente chez moi, il aura signé le premier pas vers la reddition !...

* * *

A mesure que l'heure avance, mon anxiété monte. Je m'active, évitant de scruter l'heure sans arrêt.

A 20 heures pile, une clé tourne dans la serrure. Mon sourire s'allonge. Le voici !... jeans blanc, chemise gris chiné. Parfait.

"Hey !... bonsoir." avenante.

"Bonsoir." laconique alors qu'il pose sa veste sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

Nous nous observons. Je laisse mon regard le parcourir à ma guise, sans me départir de mon sourire.

Ses traits sont figés. Wyverne est sur la défensive.

"Installe toi, je t'en prie."

Sans un mot, il regagne le canapé.

"Dure journée ?"

"Une foutue question qui n'a pas cessé de tournoyer dans ma tête." regard doré explicite. "Je suppose que tu es fière de toi."

"Très." m'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Il sourit faiblement, secouant la tête.

"Je sais." laissant ma main atteindre les cheveux couleur blé. Il clôt les paupières tant ce genre de geste lui a manqué.

Je dois travailler mon approche pour éviter tout faux pas susceptible de le braquer.

"Tu sais parfaitement me _manipuler_." accorde-t-il avec un sourire amer.

"Je ne vois pas cela de cette manière, Juge."

"Juge ? hahaha ! en venant ici, j'ai laissé mon titre au placard."

"Tant mieux. Moi, je ne demande que l'homme. Enfin, le Spectre." poursuivant mes câlineries dans la chevelure or. "Tu m'as manqué, Wyverne."

"Ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Tu n'as certainement pas pensé à moi lorsque tu étais dans les bras de Minos et/ou Cos. Pas plus que quand tu criais le nom de... ce foutu bestiau à carapace." craché, faisant allusion au Scorpion.

"Tu n'as pas tort."

Ses mains claquent à plat sur ses cuisses pour souligner l'évidence.

"Est-ce que tu penses à moi lorsque tu prends du bon temps avec Valentine ?"

Il me fixe. "Ça n'a rien à voir."

"C'est exactement pareil."

Il fronce. "Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Toi aussi."

Il se saisit de mon poignet pour que je cesse. "Venir ici a été une erreur." avant de se lever et de se diriger dans le hall d'entrée pour récupérer sa veste.

Je m'appuie contre l'ébrasement de la porte, bras croisés, l'observant, un pied sur l'autre. Oh, toi, Juge, tu sais très bien que si tu franchis cette porte, tu vas amèrement le regretter !...

Moment d'hésitation. Il finit par reposer sa veste avec un soupir avant de se diriger vers moi, m'attraper par la taille et m'embrasser avec force.

Reddition totale du grand Juge de la Wyverne !...

Mes bras entourent sa nuque solide tandis que le baiser plonge dans les affres de l'impatience. Il suçote, mordille puis fait danser ma langue avec des sons appréciateurs, pupilles révulsées sous des paupières mi-closes. Son corps, déjà sous tension, démarre en flèche, entrejambe joliment renflée sur tout sa longueur, réclamant de l'espace.

Il m'accule contre le meuble du salon et me hisse dessus, se libérant d'une main tandis que je fais glisser mon slip sur les cuisses.

Il s'invite sur un soupir terriblement lourd, accueilli comme un roi !... il me fixe un moment, regard vague, bouche entrouverte, lèvres rendues brillantes par l'échange précédent. Chaque mouvement, de quelques centimètres, arrache une explosion de sensations brutes.

Il en suffoque littéralement, proche de l'orgasme. Je n'en mène pas large non plus ; sa belle longueur m'a cruellement manquée.

Au détour d'un mouvement trop leste pour être contenu, un rugissement rauque signe une violente jouissance. Je ne m'en inquiète guère car il a été maintes fois prouvé que la Wyverne possède une belle énergie et que ce premier orgasme n'avait pour but que de soulager la tension. A présent, les jeux sont ouverts.

Je caresse les mèches épaisses blondes. "Bien, ma Wyverne."

Il me sourit, encore dans le brouillard, retournant contre mon épaule pour y terminer intimement sa jouissance.

Un peu plus tard, je l'ai invité à rejoindre le canapé, quittant mon bas, sous son regard gourmand.

Je trouve place entre ses cuisses solides, dirigeant son bras tendu entre mes jambes afin de pouvoir me caresser contre son poignet et intérieur de bras sensible. Il accueille la première salve avec un grognement de contentement, autre main saisissant ma nuque pour y imprimer les vestiges d'une pression rancunière. La prise se relâche à mesure que mes allées et venues sur l'intérieur sensible du bras se font plus rapides. Nous finissons par en geindre à l'unisson et l'orgasme me prend, jetant des cris aigus, corps superbement secoué.


	17. Deux argentés

_Comme je le disais : Victor de Yuri on Ice m'a obsédée un certain temps... lol oui, bah, mea culpa ! XDDDD  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 57 : Deux argentés_

Je broie du noir. Le Scorpion m'a causé plus de tort que je ne l'aurai cru et l'épisode passe en boucle dans ma tête ; la façon dont il s'est payé ma tête !... Mon poing se serre. "Enfoiré de Scorpion !..."

Je fais glisser ma chaise jusqu'à l'écran. Mail à Minos qui est actuellement en déplacement.

" _De Léviathan à Minos. Objet : Envie de deux argentés. Corps du mail : faisable ?_..."

La réponse ne tarde pas : " _Je m'en enquiers_."

" _Envie de fête, de boire jusqu'à rouler parterre et de finir la nuit dans des bras attentionnés_."

" _Tu vas si mal que ça, Lév' ?_..."

Je souris. Il me connaît si parfaitement !...

" _Envie de débauche_."

" _Je te la livre sur un plateau si tout se passe comme je l'espère_."

De retour dans sa suite d'hôtel au Danemark, Minos compose le numéro de Viktor.

"Hi, Vitya. Sindre. Suis en clientèle au Danemark. Dis moi... qu'as-tu pensé de Lév' ?..."

* * *

Minos patiente à Roissy. L'avion annoncé a un léger retard. Il en soupire, contrarié, consultant sa montre, tapant du pied.

Une passagère ravissante vient de s'arrêter à côté de lui, l'observant. Il lui adresse un clin d'œil qui la fait sourire. "Libre ?..."

"Ah non, pas ce soir, désolé. Une prochaine fois, qui sait !..." la regardant s'éloigner avec un mouvement de main.

"Je vois que tu sais te passer le temps, Sindre." signale la douce voix aux accents russes.

Minos se retourne. "Voyez qui parle !..." avec un mouvement de coude.

Minos parcourt Viktor du regard : pardessus, écharpe, gants noirs dessinant ses doigts fins, pull col V sur chemise blanche dépassant du pull, pantalon sombre. La grande classe !... Quant à son eau de toilette de prix, Minos pourrait la sentir malgré la foule !...

Le patineur a également coupé ses cheveux, laissant un pan de frange courir sur l'œil gauche.

"Huhuhuhu !..." appréciateur de l'ensemble.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV !"

La foule se tasse, les cris des filles se font stridents.

Viktor se plie à l'exercice des autographes.

Minos doit encore patienter un moment.

Enfin, dans le taxi. La portière claque et le véhicule démarre sous les applaudissements de la foule.

"Pas moyen d'être incognito avec toi." ronchonne le Griffon.

Viktor sourit. "C'est ça, la renommée internationale."

Minos soupire.

"Je suspendrai bientôt les patins, Sindre."

"Tu peux t'estimer chanceux de n'avoir jamais subi de blessures graves durant ta carrière."

"De la chance ou de la maîtrise ?"

"Oh mais c'est qu'il a de l'ego, le petit soldat russe !..." amusé, passant le bras le long du dossier.

"Je déteste ce surnom. Même dans ton adorable bouche, Sindre."

"Je tâcherai de ne plus en user." posant sa main sur la cuisse ferme du patineur. "Bon, alors ? tu ne m'as pas dit tout le bien que tu pensais de Lév'."

"Je t'ai déjà dit le principal."

"Cette coupe te va à ravir."

Sourire flatté en face. " _Spassibo_." (*)

Minos vient jouer un moment avec la frange argentée de Viktor, du bout des doigts. "Ça te met dix ans de moins !..." taquin.

"Je suis ravi que tu aimes, vraiment."

"Je me demande ce que va en penser Lév'. Elle les aime longs." lissant un de ses pans de cheveux.

"Tu lui es beaucoup attaché, Sindre."

"Nous avons... des liens forts. Oui."

* * *

La clé tourne dans la serrure et la Wyverne fait son apparition, valise à la main.

"Je viens récupérer mes effets."

Je lui ouvre la porte. "Je t'en prie."

Il entre, quittant sa veste.

A dire vrai, il tombe vraiment mal !... Mais le connaissant, l'affaire sera rapidement pliée et avec un peu de chance... coup de sonnette. Et zut !...

"Tu attends du monde ?" questionne la Wyverne depuis le dressing dont il vide étagères et cintres.

"Oui."

"Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurai choisi un autre moment pour passer."

"Bah !..."

Minos et Viktor sortent de la cabine d'ascenseur, bavardant joyeusement.

"Tellement impatiente que tu te tiens sur le pas de la porte ?..." annonce la voix du Griffon.

Je roule des yeux. Il m'embrasse assez chaudement. "Voilà. Je te l'ai emmené, le second argenté."

"Hi, Vitya."

"Hi, Lév'."

Échange de bises.

Vache ! il a coupé ses cheveux mais n'en demeure pas moins mignon !...

"Que penses-tu de ses cheveux ?"

"C'est... acceptable."

Minos éclate de rire, posant son pardessus lorsqu'il aperçoit la veste de la Wyverne sur le porte-manteau.

"Hmm..."

"Oui, Rhada est ici."

"Oh ?"

Justement, le voici qui sort du dressing, valise à la main.

Il scrute Minos et Viktor, yeux plissés.

Nul besoin de lui faire de dessin !...

"Je vois." récupérant sa veste. "Bonne soirée." ironique.

La porte se referme brusquement. Je soupire.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

"Tu viens de croiser mon insupportable frère. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le cadet !... Quoi qu'il se montrerait beaucoup moins rigide que Rhada à ce sujet."

"Le voyage a été, Viktor ?"

"Parfait." souriant malgré ses yeux cernés par le jet-lag.

"Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu seras à nouveau en forme." lui dit Minos avec une petite tape dans le dos.

* * *

Je frappe doucement à la porte et passe la tête.

"Viktor ?"

Il inspire et se frotte les yeux.

"Nous allons partir."

"J'arrive. Le temps de passer mon visage sous l'eau."

"La salle de bains est au fond, sur la gauche."

"Merci."

J'adore son accent russe lorsqu'il parle le français !

"De rien. Contente de t'avoir avec nous." clin d'œil.

Il se redresse sur le lit, air ensommeillé. "Tu es adorable, Lév'."

Pendant qu'il se rafraîchit dans la salle de bains, je patiente avec Minos dans la cuisine.

"Vas-tu un jour lui dire la vérité quant à notre nature véritable ?..." caressant le bord du verre.

Minos suit le mouvement des yeux. "Sans le faire fuir ?..."

"Tu l'as fait pour Conny."

"Les circonstances m'y ont poussé." petite pause. "Quant à Viktor, je souhaite qu'il conserve sa part d'illusions."

Le concerné nous rejoint. Pour l'occasion, il a enfilé un costume seyant trois pièces, sombre, gants noirs assortis - superbe effet sur ses doigts fins.

Je siffle. Il sourit, flatté.

"La Russie nous offre décidément des merveilles."

* * *

Viktor peine à conserver les yeux ouverts, papillonnant des paupières.

"Regardez moi cet homme fatigué." se moque tendrement le Griffon. "Je vais le mettre au lit avec un câlin, moi."

"Je ne demande pas mieux." souriant.

"Nous aurions pu commander et rester en mode cocooning chez moi."

"Ça va passer, Lév'. C'est juste le contrecoup."

"En rentrant, je te montre où se trouve la patinoire. Il est possible de s'y rendre à pieds depuis chez Lév'."

"Cool."

Accent russe adorable !...

"Si tu t'y rends, je sens que ça va déplacer les foules. Féminines, notamment." clin d'œil.

"Arrête !..." main derrière sa tête, rosissant adorablement.

"J'imagine que la discipline doit être terrible pour atteindre un tel niveau de patinage."

Son regard s'illumine quand il s'agit d'évoquer la passion de sa vie. "Les sacrifices en valent la peine."

"Je patinais avant. Je m'en tirais assez bien."

"Oh ?" ravi comme un enfant.

"Tu vas donner envie à notre Lév' de remonter sur les patins !..." amusé.

"J'en suis ravi."

"Tu accepterais de me donner quelques leçons ?"

"Évidemment." enthousiaste.

* * *

La tête de Viktor vient de regagner l'épaule du Griffon, y dormant fermement alors que nous regardons un film.

"Regarde moi ça..."

"Il est adorable."

Je baisse le son de l'écran, reportant mon attention sur le Russe, m'installant sur la table basse pour pouvoir le regarder à mon aise.

"Une affamée qui convoite une friandise." se moque le Griffon.

"Shh ! tu vas le réveiller." voix basse.

"Penses-tu !... Il flotte au pays des songes. Je vais d'ailleurs l'amener au lit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte."

Après une toilette rapide, je rejoins Viktor et le Griffon, me glissant sous la couverture.

Minos me laisse regagner le centre du lit. Je suis aux anges entre ces deux argentés !...

* * *

Ça s'agite de part et d'autre de moi, signe que mes deux argentés émergent.

Viktor me tourne le dos tandis que le Griffon a la main posée sur mon ventre, tourné vers moi.

"Tu lui plais, tu sais ?..."

Je tourne la tête dans la direction du Griffon.

"Sindre !... tu avais promis de ne rien dire." murmure la voix encore empêtrée de sommeil du Russe.

"Tu sais bien que je ne sais tenir aucune promesse, petit soldat."

Viktor soupire.

* * *

Viktor serre sa tasse de café, soufflant sur le liquide chaud, mine réjouie.

Je m'installe. "J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. Sindre, par contre, doit se rendre au bureau."

"Oh ?..."

"J'ai un patron terrible. Un véritable dragon !..." amusé.

"Nous irons faire un saut à la patinoire."

"Cool !..." ravi de retrouver son élément naturel : la glace.

"Bon, je me sauve !..." venant m'embrasser avant de se placer derrière Viktor pour lui offrir un superbe baiser inversé, doigts ouverts de part et d'autre du visage fin.

"Il est... terrible." secouant la tête une fois le Griffon parti.

"C'est pour cette raison que nous l'aimons aussi fort."

* * *

Viktor camoufle son regard clair derrière des lunettes de soleil. Malgré cela, on le reconnaît dans la rue et nous manquons de peu à l'émeute, nous obligeant à courir nous planquer dans une ruelle pour échapper à l'attroupement !... Nous finissons par en rire, nous amusant à duper la foule. La patinoire, enfin !...

Là, j'ai mes entrées et avec Viktor, la chose est encore plus aisée. Nous disposons de la patinoire entière en fin de matinée, loin de toute caméra.

Nous voici montés sur patins.

"Évolue un peu pour que je puisse saisir ton niveau."

Je me lance, effectuant quelques mouvements.

"Tu n'as jamais testé les sauts, je suppose."

"En effet."

Il me rejoint, attrapant ma main, l'autre dans mon dos. "Comme pour la danse : laisse toi guider. Et fais confiance à ton cavalier."

Nous commençons. Après un moment d'hésitation, je suis dans le mouvement, me laissant guider par l'assurance sur glace de Viktor.

"Tu t'en tires bien."

"Pffff ! Avec un cavalier pareil, rien d'étonnant."

Nous rejoignons la rampe. "Tu veux bien... me montrer un de tes programmes ?"

"Si tu veux." reposant sa gourde avant de rejoindre le centre.

Cette grâce... par Hadès, est-ce possible ?... tout n'y est que fluidité dans l'exercice. Les sauts sont enchaînés avec une maîtrise terrible. Il sait exactement quelle impulsion donner aux sauts qu'il s'apprête à réaliser. Sa réception est toujours très soignée. Malgré sa taille mannequin, il a un coup de patin terriblement puissant et efficace !... Aucun faux pas, aucune hésitation. L'assurance montée sur patins. Cinq minutes de plaisir _quasi-orgasmique_.

Nous nous retrouvons à la cafétéria.

"J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance de cette patinoire."

"Ah oui ?..."

"Elle est si... _parisienne_." prononcé à la russe, c'est juste adorable !...

"Souhaites-tu faire un peu de shopping cette après-midi ?"

"Shopping ? j'adore ça !..." tapant des mains, aux anges.

"Je te montrerai la boutique de prédilection de Sindre."

"Wow ! cool !..."

"J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu."

"Pas une seule seconde !..." spontané.

* * *

Il vient de dévaliser Zegna et ses choix en matière d'habillement sont quasiment les mêmes que ceux de Minos.

Il s'affale sur un banc, paquets autour de nous.

"Je suis rompu !..." rit-il.

"Et moi donc !..." le rejoignant alors qu'il ouvre le bras.

"Par pitié, commande nous un taxi pour le retour !..."

"Évidemment." dégainant mon portable. "Voilà. Il sera là dans cinq petites minutes."

"Cool." me regardant.

Sa main se lève soudain, dans un geste aussi lent que gracieux, doigts venant échouer dans mes cheveux.

"Ce fut une belle journée, merci."

"Merci à toi." me saisissant lentement de la main pour y déposer mes lèvres, tendre. Il en frissonne, sur un petit rire doux. Je fais glisser la main le long de ma joue, appréciant le soyeux de la peau.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser."

"Moi aussi."

Nous nous observons, bouches entrouvertes de délice, regards convoiteurs, désir niché dans nos ventre et reins.

"C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oui." main rejoignant la mienne pour y croiser les doigts.

Un coup de klaxon nous interrompt au moment où nos bouches allaient se rejoindre.

"Et zut !..."

Il rit. "Partie remise."

Sur la banquette arrière, la main de Viktor rejoint la mienne, serrant, jouant avec mes doigts en y glissant les siens.

Je me sens redevenir une collégienne à qui un bel étudiant fait la cour !...

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, je nous prépare quelque chose de chaud ainsi que des biscuits et des fruits.

Viktor arrive, vêtu casual.

"Mmm... appétissant." envisageant aussi bien la table que ma personne.

Je m'installe à côté de lui sur la chaise de bar.

"Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?..."

Il cligne, surpris. "Dis toujours..." intrigué malgré lui.

"Ça ne t'a jamais tenté, une aventure avec une ou un fan ?..."

Il rit. "Le genre d'engrenage dont on ne ressort pas indemne. Et qui ternit à jamais la réputation. Je ne préfère pas le tenter."

Je fais lentement tourner la chaise de bar vers moi pour que nous nous faisions face - et que je puisse le dévorer sans fin du regard.

"Si tu connaissais la nature de mes pensées..." soufflé.

"J'en ai une petite idée." souriant.

"Dis moi... y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes par-dessus tout ? qui te rend fou ?... une partie de ton corps plus sensible ?..."

"Eh bien... je te laisse le découvrir sans rien en dire pour le moment."

Mes mains se posent sur ses cuisses superbes, remontant.

Il en suit le chemin des yeux.

"Est-il vrai que je te plais ?..."

"Tu es loin de me laisser indifférent."

"Pourtant... tu n'as rien montré de tout cela en Russie."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de m'imposer."

"Huhuhuhu !..." jouant de mes lèvres contre les siennes, mains jointes aux siennes, sur ses cuisses. "Tu y es pourtant superbement parvenu, mon Beau."

"N'y vois aucun calcul de ma part..."

"Quand bien même. Je n'irai pas m'en plaindre." glissant une main hors de la prise, index remontant lentement la marinière à rayures, découvrant des abdominaux découpés tout en finesse. "Sindre et toi pourriez être frères."

"Tu parles de notre ressemblance physique ?..."

"Hmm mmm."

Un spasme le traverse lorsque ma paume se pose sur son ventre.

" _Good_?"

" _Go ahead_."

Penchée en avant, je remonte les deux pans de la marinière, caressante. Il lève le menton sur un soupir déjà lourd, érigé à la limite du palpitant tant la tension va croissante.

Je quitte ma chaise pour me glisser entre ses jambes ouvertes, glissant une main derrière sa tête pour venir soufflé à son oreille. "Viens sur le canapé."

Il descend de la chaise et s'installe à l'endroit indiqué. Je le chevauche sans autre forme de procès, allumée.

Vive, je viens lécher ses lèvres délicates sur toute la longueur, le faisant frémir indécemment, sur un son lourd. Il passe les mains dans mon dos, me pressant contre lui alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour m'accueillir en un baiser aussi chaud que lent. Nos sens sont au zénith et mettent nos corps au supplice. Je vois... le même art du baiser que Minos... ouh !... voilà un adversaire redoutable !... nous nous léchons simultanément les lèvres avant d'en redemander pour en obtenir plus.

"Tu es... redoutable."

"Tu trouves ?..." flatté, regard brillant d'un désir difficilement contenu, corps en mode implosion.

Mes doigts fouillent dans le col, jouant avec la peau soyeuse.

"Compétiteur." venant passer la langue depuis la base du cou, slalomant pour éviter la pomme d'Adam, pour remonter le long du menton. Il baisse rapidement la tête pour s'unir à mes lèvres, y jouant à son tour de la langue, dans une succession de sons allumés - un régal pour les oreilles !...

Je rapproche mon bassin, rencontrant là une proéminence prononcée. J'y bouge lentement, achevant de l'attiser. Il laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier, menton levé, bouche laissant passer l'indécence même.

Je reviens à son oreille. "J'ai une envie folle de toi..."

En réponse, il m'offre un baiser renversant qui ne fait que confirmer son état.

Nous geignons à l'unisson, souffle court.

A ce moment, la clé tourne dans la serrure.

Je sursaute. Non !... pas la Wyverne ! pas maintenant !...

Par Hadès !... ce n'est heureusement que Minos qui a écopé des clés de Rhada.

"Ouh huhuhuhu ! je vous y prends, tous les deux !..." se délestant de son pardessus et de son écharpe, venant s'installer à proximité, appréciant nos souffles courts.

"Je vous en prie, poursuivez. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi." décidé d'en profiter pleinement, jambe superbement posée sur l'autre, élégant, regard brillant de convoitise.

"Viens te joindre à nous."

"Hmm... je serai plutôt d'humeur à regarder."

Je bouge du bassin contre l'entrejambe renflée, ramenant Viktor au moment présent. Il en geint fortement.

"Huhuhuhu !... _now, make me shiver_." souffle le Griffon, attentif à chacun de nos gestes, captant nos souffles et nos regards.

Viktor attrape le Griffon par la cravate, l'attirant à lui pour lui livrer un baiser chaud. Puis il revient à moi, s'occupant de ma bouche dans une succession de baisers enfiévrés.

Il est coupé net, dans un souffle tremblant, et je comprends mieux pourquoi : les doigts du Griffon viennent de se glisser dans le jeans de Viktor et font leur œuvre.

" _You want her. Badly, I can tell_."

Viktor suffoque sous l'assaut.

"Regarder, hmm ?..."

Le Griffon retire sa main, souriant. "Soit. Je te le laisse, Lév'. Mais sois gentille avec lui, n'en laisse rien." se levant pour se servir à boire, notant qu'il reste une bouteille de scotch appartenant à la Wyverne.

Dans son dos, les jeux ont repris ainsi que leur concert de sons indécents.

Minos clôt les paupières, tentant de deviner chaque geste. Les sons que nos baisers laissent passer flattent ses oreilles, corps répondant vivement au stimulus auditif.

Le Griffon passe le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, s'imaginant partager nos baisers.

Viktor hisse son bassin alors que je lui fais quitter pantalon et caleçon, libérant un sexe surtendu, perlant tant son excitation est immense.

"Ne le fais plus attendre, mon Ange." souffle le Griffon.

"Ce serait un crime." me hissant sur les genoux pour défaire ce que je porte.

Le souffle de Viktor se coupe littéralement lorsque je le fais glisser en moi.

Minos s'en lèche plusieurs doigts, autre main descendant plus bas, s'empoignant à travers le tissu du pantalon.

La tête de Viktor dodeline sur le dossier du canapé, accompagnant mes mouvements de hanches, ses mains ont échoué sur ma taille, les sons montent, coupés pour la plupart, le plaisir nourrit chaque fibre de son corps. Un "Haaaaan !" prononcé s'annonce.

"Ha ah !... point de non-retour." commente Minos, se caressant pour son propre bien.

Viktor geint à présent à chaque allée et venue jusqu'à laisser échapper le rauque, secoué des pieds à la tête, livrant là une jouissance superbe.

"Vaincu par un - zéro. Belle performance, Lév'." se profilant derrière moi, main glissant entre nous, venant me titiller de manière subtile pour le final. J'éclate en un aigu qui sonne parfaitement aux oreilles des deux argentés.

* * *

(*) "Merci" en russe


	18. Nouveau Spectre dans la place

_J'avoue... avoir cédé à la facilité de mon excès de fangirling... gomen, gomen !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 58 : Nouveau Spectre dans la place_

Le Griffon se penche sur Viktor endormi, soufflant sur les mèches argentées qui se soulèvent tour à tour. " _Hottie_."

Viktor ouvre les yeux.

Souriant, le Griffon vient me réveiller d'un baiser sur la joue.

Je me retourne pour me pelotonner contre Viktor qui caresse mes cheveux.

La main de Minos trouve son chemin entre mes cuisses.

Mon nez se glisse contre le cou de Viktor.

"Nos..."

Viktor cligne. "Nos" ?...

" _It's okay_ , Vitya." clin d'œil.

Mais le Russe en est définitivement perturbé.

* * *

Je tremble comme une idiote à l'idée d'affronter le regard de Juge ou les réflexions de la Wyverne ; ce qui ne tarde pas, dès mon arrivée.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Tu es parvenue à te détacher de tes deux argentés ?" goguenard.

Je passe devant lui et prends place devant la machine à café, aussitôt rejointe par une Wyverne qui ne souhaite pas désarmer, bien au contraire.

"Laisse moi tranquille, Rhada."

Le concerné lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Je n'ai nulle envie que notre relation prenne cette tournure, Rhada. S'il te plaît." fatiguée par avance de devoir l'affronter.

Il cligne, ébahi. Je lui propose un café qu'il accepte. Nous faisons silence afin de peser la situation.

"Je ne te veux pas comme ennemi." voix basse.

Il clôt un instant les paupières, appréhendant l'appel.

Le Garuda arrive, jouant les trublions.

* * *

"Tu as changé ton fusil d'épaule, Lév' ?" questionne le Garuda, sur le pas de mon bureau.

"Entre et ferme derrière toi si tu souhaites en parler."

Il entre, ferme et prend place sur l'un des fauteuils devant mon bureau, s'y laissant tomber de tout son poids, pied sur l'accoudoir.

"Et la Wyverne le prend comment ?"

"Etrangement, plus calmement que je ne l'aurai pensé."

"Il a beaucoup mûri. Grâce à toi, en partie."

"Tu penses ?" clignant.

"Oh oui. Tu lui as beaucoup apporté. Et puis... rien n'atteste que ce soit vraiment terminé entre vous. Mais ça... faut qu'il se l'enfonce dans son crâne de dragon." clin d'œil adorable. "Bon, vous me le présentez quand, votre nouveau _sex toy_?..."

"Garuda !" fâchée.

Il rit comme un gamin, fier de sa bêtise !...

* * *

On frappe. Viktor va ouvrir et se trouve face à... Valentine.

"Bonjour. Je suis un ami de Lév'."

"Bonjour. Viktor Nikiforov."

"Enchanté. Pourriez-vous remettre ceci à Lév' ?" lui tendant une boîte de biscuits.

"Sans problème. Vous ne souhaitez pas entrer prendre quelque chose ?"

"Pourquoi pas." curieux.

Il entre et se défait de sa doudoune et de son écharpe.

"Il fait très froid dehors. C'est exceptionnel pour la capitale, d'après ce que j'entends."

"Vous n'êtes pas français, d'après votre accent..."

"Je suis Chypriote."

"Oh ! _nice place_!..."

" _Thanks_."

"Vous êtes donc un ami de Lév' ?" l'invitant à s'installer dans la cuisine.

"Oui." prenant place.

"Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?"

"Par l'entremise d'une connaissance commune."

"Huh ?..." préparant un café.

"Vous avez dû le croiser le soir de votre venue..."

"Oh !... l'homme blond, c'est ça ?..."

"Oui."

"Il ne semblait pas très causant."

"Il a un passé commun avec Lév'."

"Oh ?..." allant de surprise en surprise.

"Elle en a vraiment fait quelqu'un de plus exceptionnel qu'il ne l'était déjà." amoureusement.

Viktor ne manque pas de noter le ton employé par le jeune Chypriote.

"Vous en êtes épris ?"

"Follement."

Il se retourne avec le sourire. "Je pense que cet homme a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à ses côtés."

"Arrêtez... je vais rougir." rosissant des joues.

Viktor s'appuie des deux coudes sur la table.

"Je n'ai pas encore totalement saisi le fonctionnement de votre petit groupe mais les choses se font plus claires."

Le sourire de Viktor tombe soudain.

"Quelque chose vous chagrine ?..."

"Non. Rien."

La Harpie plisse les yeux.

"En fait... si. Ce matin, j'ai entendu Lév' appeler Sindre 'Nos'."

"Ah, oui !... ce sont des petits noms que nous nous donnons entre nous. Vous les entendrez souvent. Ne vous en formalisez pas. Lév' m'appelle également Val' ou Tine."

"Mais... quel est le rapport avec Sindre ?..."

"Oh, alors là, aucune idée !..." commençant à légèrement paniquer. "Et... vous vous acclimatez bien ?" préférant changer de sujet.

"Oui. Chaque culture possède son charme et je ne suis pas difficile."

"Rhadamanthys..."

Viktor cligne.

"... le blond que vous avez croisé."

"Ah !..."

"Je disais donc que Rhadamanthys me force à pratiquer l'équitation. Mais je suis sûr que je m'en tirerai mieux sur des patins."

Viktor rit. "Il faut le lui dire."

"Oh non !... il me rirait au nez !..."

* * *

Le Griffon regagne l'appartement.

"Viktor ?"

"Ah, tu es là !... où est Lév' ?"

"Rhada l'a emmenée à son cours d'équitation. Ça te dit de nous y rendre également ?"

"Oh oui !" tapant des mains.

Sur le trajet, Viktor conte à Minos la visite de Valentine.

"Valentine est adorable mais il a souvent la langue bien trop pendue." tranche Minos.

Ils arrivent aux écuries.

Minos se dirige avec Viktor jusqu'au manège couvert.

Ils croisent le chemin de Rhadamanthys tandis que Valentine mène leurs deux montures à l'intérieur.

La Wyverne porte sa cravache sous le bras, bombe sur la tête, élégamment vêtu : bottes cuir, pantalon d'équitation, chemise blanche, pull épais et veste sans manches.

"Hi, Bro' !..."

"Bonsoir, enchanté. Viktor Nik..."

"Je sais qui vous êtes." tranche immédiatement la Wyverne, coupant l'élan de Viktor, enfilant ses gans noirs sans se préoccuper de la main tendue du Russe.

Viktor reprend son geste, demeurant souriant.

La Wyverne lui tourne le dos pour regagner le manège.

" _Bad day_." siffle Minos.

Lune arrive bonne dernière avec sa jument.

"J'admire toujours autant ton sens de la ponctualité, Sphinx."

Viktor cligne à nouveau devant le surnom.

"Je te * _biiiip_ *, Rhada." prenant place au centre du manège, à côté de Valentine et moi.

La Wyverne grimpe à cheval dans un geste élégant et sûr, raffermissant sa prise sur les rênes.

"Un peu d'obstacle aujourd'hui ?..."

"T'es gentil de demander." lui lance Lune. "Je préfère le dressage."

"Tu vois ça avec Léviathan, okay ?"

Viktor tourne la tête vers Minos. La situation se corse. Et la Wyverne y prend visiblement un immense plaisir. Son rêve ? que le Russe s'enfuie en courant !...

"Valentine, en tête. Suivi par Sphinx et Léviathan."

"J'aime pas être au centre." peste Lune.

"Silence, Sphinx."

Lune lui tire la langue.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un équipage aussi indiscipliné que vous."

"Ouais ben si t'étais plus sympa, ça se passerait pas de cette façon !..." grogne Lune, réglant ses étriers.

"Deux crans, Lune."

"Oui bah je l'aurai deviné, ça va !..."

"Valentine, rêne droite plus longue que la gauche. Léviathan, serrage de sangle."

"Il est extrêmement dur mais pointu, ça se sent." note Viktor, depuis les tribunes.

"C'est un bon coach." admet le Griffon.

"Valentine, au trot." ordonne Rhadamanthys, tournant au centre du manège. "Énergique, Valentine !... c'est mou, tout ça."

J'adresse un geste de la main à Viktor, souriante.

"Léviathan, on reste concentrée." grogne Rhadamanthys.

La session se passe relativement bien.

"Tu es déjà monté à cheval, Viktor ?..." questionne le Griffon.

"Pour quelques balades. Autant dire que mes rudiments en matière équestre sont pauvres."

"Viens." prenant Viktor par la main pour rejoindre le manège.

Je descends de cheval d'un saut, ce qui me vaut un soupir lourd de la Wyverne.

Je ris sous cape, m'approchant avec Na'ir.

"Il est magnifique."

"Et il le sait !..." dis-je, caressant la jolie tête arabe.

Na'ir vient humer Viktor puis lève soudain la tête, oreilles dressées, lorsque Lune fait la folle sur sa jument, sur un hennissement bref.

* * *

Nous voici autour d'une bonne table.

Lune manque de commander toute la carte.

"Les yeux plus gros que le ventre !..." grogne la Wyverne.

"Quelle ruine, cette fille !..." se plaint Aiacos, riant de bon cœur.

"Mais j'ai la dalle !..." proteste la jeune Spectre.

Viktor rit de ses facéties, la trouvant pétillante de vie.

"Je peux venir dormir chez toi ?... Kagaho me manque tellement..."

"Bien sûr, Lune."

"Ton lit pourra supporter quatre personnes, Lév' ?" questionne Minos, espiègle.

Viktor rougit. Lune proteste : "Je prends la chambre d'ami !"

* * *

"Bonne nuit, Lune. A demain."

"Tu me réveilleras pour les cours."

"Sois sans crainte." clin d'œil.

"Bonne nuit." lui dit Viktor en passant.

"Salut !..."

* * *

"Lune. Hey !... debout, Lune." la secouant doucement.

"Hmmmpf... encore un peu..." me tournant le dos.

"Tu vas arriver en retard."

"Tu n'as qu'à... me déposer..."

Je souris. "Je te laisse encore cinq minutes."

Je rejoins Viktor qui prépare le café, peignoir noué sur bas de pyjama.

"Bien dormi, Vitya ?"

"Comme un bébé."

Je me place derrière lui, soulevant le col du peignoir pour embrasser la nuque nue. Il en frissonne, souriant.

"Dis moi que l'amour t'a manqué durant toutes ces années..." susurré.

"L'amour m'a beaucoup manqué." soufflé en confession.

Je me glisse sous un de ses bras, placée sur le devant, l'enlaçant.

"Compte sur moi pour t'en donner plus qu'il n'en faut."

Il sourit d'autant plus, regard pétillant.

* * *

Viktor passe devant le salon, revenant brusquement sur ses pas.

Sur le canapé est assis un homme à la chevelure blonde, plus longue que celle de la Wyverne, bras croisés, revêtant une robe nouée sur un pantalon sombre.

"Vous..." ébahi.

Hypnos se lève avec majesté. Il s'arrête à hauteur de Viktor, regard en biais, sourire condescendant. Puis il ouvre la porte d'entrée et quitte l'appartement.

Viktor le trousse, ouvrant la porte à toute volée. Hypnos s'est volatilisé.

Viktor a le cœur battant, respirant bruyamment. C'est affolé qu'il contacte Minos.

"Calme toi, Vitya." en ligne. "C'est sans doute quelqu'un qui a voulu te faire une farce."

Rhadamanthys se pointe à l'entrée du bureau de l'aîné.

"Je te rappelle." raccrochant. "Oui, Rhada ?"

"Tu es demandé par notre Seigneur en personne."

* * *

Minos ploya le genou devant sa Seigneurie Hadès.

"Minos."

"Seigneur Hadès ?"

"Nous venons d'apprendre la défaite ainsi que la disparition du Spectre de la Sirine, dans les contrées nébuleuses de Tyarim."

Minos demeurait attentif à la suite.

"Nous avons déjà choisi son successeur."

Minos baissa la tête. Les pensées de son Seigneur étaient limpides à ses yeux.

Il se releva et chaussa son casque. "J'accomplirai votre volonté, Seigneur Hadès."

Hadès eut un léger sourire. "Je te charge de son instruction."

* * *

"Le Seigneur Hadès t'a... demandé l'âme de Viktor pour en faire un Spectre ? hmm..."

"Ceci explique sans doute la présence d'Hypnos."

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, bras ballants.

"Je peux te demander un service, Lév' ?" demande Minos, me fixant.

"Oui ?"

"Je veux que tu passes un maximum de temps en compagnie de Viktor et qu'il profite de ses derniers jours de vie."

Je souris à Minos. "C'est entendu."

* * *

"Vitya ?"

Le Russe se tourne vers moi, souriant. "Oui, Lév' ?"

"As-tu envie de sortir ce soir ?"

"Pourquoi pas."

"Dis moi tout de tes envies." récupérant ses mains dans les miennes, les embrassant tour à tour.

"Mc Do et ciné !..." s'exclame Lune, à côté de nous.

"Dis donc, Lune..." amusée.

"Ça m'ira très bien."

"Ouh mais tu sais que je l'adore, celui-là ? il change de Rhada !..."

"Lune !"

Viktor éclate de rire.

* * *

Nous sommes dans la file.

Lune se fait bousculer, se retournant pour jurer alors qu'elle se trouve face à une armoire de muscles.

"Peuh ! et ça pense me faire peur ?" bravache.

"Attends un peu que je t'écrase, moustique !..."

Alors que Lune se place en position d'attaque, un cri échappe à l'homme.

"Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à t'en prendre à elle." grogne une voix terrible que Lune reconnaîtrait entre mille : celle, rauque de colère, de Kagaho.

D'un coup de pied, le Spectre envoie l'armoire contre le mur sur lequel il s'écrase rudement la face.

"Dégage, abruti." lui ordonne le Bénou, index pointé sur la sortie.

"Mon Bénou !" s'écrie Lune, sautant dans les bras du Spectre.

Viktor assiste à la scène, ébahi.

"Hem ! c'est... le petit ami de Lune."

"Ah ? enchanté."

"Qui c'est, celui-là ?" questionne Kagaho.

"Un ami, hem."

"Tu restes avec nous pour la séance, diiiiis ?" supplie Lune.

"Comment refuser ?..." embrassant le bout du nez de Lune, main prenant place sur sa hanche dans un geste possessif.

"Mieux que ça !" l'attrapant par la nuque, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser chaud. Plusieurs personnes sifflent dans les rangs.

Viktor n'en peut plus de rire et d'être ému à la fois, couvant les amoureux du regard.

"Kagaho, dis donc... te mêler à la foule... voilà une première !..."

"Silence, Léviathan, ou je t'écrase comme une crêpe." grogne le Bénou en retour, poing levé.

* * *

"Aaaaah ! il était bien, ce film !... J'adore Sparrow mais je trouve Will plus sexy." clin d'œil.

"Tout à fait d'accord. Will est tellement sexy en mode plateau de fruits de mer !..."

"Vilaine !" hurle Lune, me tapant sur le bras.

Je ris.

"J'ai rien compris." grogne Kagaho.

"Je suppose que tu vas regagner ton appartement, ma chère Lune ?..."

"Bien vu, Lév'." souriante, accrochée au bras fort de Kagaho. "A moins que tu souhaites que tout le monde profite de la symphonie des retrouvailles ?..."

Kagaho rougit adorablement. "Lune..."

"Hahahaha ! regardez comme il est gêné !..."

"Écrase, Léviathan." grogne le concerné.

* * *

Je m'installe sur le canapé avec Viktor. Le Griffon n'est pas encore rentré. Je le soupçonne fort de s'être rendu auprès de Conny.

Assise tout contre Viktor, jambes remontées, je dévore du regard le profil du patineur, venant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, souriante.

Des questions me taraudent ; perdra-t-il son charme une fois devenu un Spectre ? L'image d'un Griffon séducteur me revient à l'esprit... écartant mes craintes. Hmm... oui. Il fera sans doute un magnifique Spectre. Encore faut-il qu'il agisse en accord avec sa nouvelle nature.

* * *

Hadès est pour le moins un dieu surprenant. Il a décidé de mettre fin à la vie de Viktor lors d'un entraînement. Lors d'un saut, faisant dévier le patin gauche, Viktor heurte de plein fouet la rambarde de son dos. Le craquement est tel qu'il se répercute à travers la patinoire entière.

Les secours sont rapidement sur place, immobilisant Viktor qui dit ne plus sentir ses jambes. Une opération sera tentée mais le patineur y perdra la vie.

Aussitôt, son Étoile maléfique vient l'habiter, lui offrant un souffle nouveau.

C'est Minos qui accueille Viktor sur l'autre rive.

"Sindre ?... mais quel est ce... ?..." fixant le surplis.

"Je ne m'appelle plus Sindre depuis longtemps, Viktor. Mon nom est Minos, Spectre de l'Étoile de la Noblesse du Griffon, Juge des Enfers de sa Majesté Hadès."

Viktor fixe les alentours, effrayé.

"Mon Seigneur réclame ton âme et ta dévotion."

"Sindre, tout ceci est..."

"La réalité. Celle que les humains cherchent à nier."

Les genoux se dérobent sous Viktor.

"Tu peux y échapper en prêtant allégeance à notre Maître."

Viktor fixe le Griffon, tâtant le sol comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cauchemar éveillé.

"Es-tu prêt à le servir, Viktor ?..."

Viktor tremble d'effroi.

Alors que les médecins débranchent Viktor suite au tracé plat, ce dernier se lève de la table d'opération, clignant des yeux.

Les articles titreront une guérison miraculeuse, l'action d'un ange gardien. S'ils savaient tous...

* * *

Je ploie le genou gauche devant Hadès.

"Spectre du Léviathan."

"Seigneur ?"

"Il y a, dans une prison du Nord de l'Amérique, un homme extrêmement bavard. Ses paroles polluent mes oreilles de jour comme de nuit. Je souhaite que tu y mettes bon ordre."

"Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Seigneur."

* * *

Je me rends sans plus tarder au centre pénitencier. Ma première victime est un gardien. Passant à côté de lui, je le prends par la gorge, poing fermé sur sa trachée tandis que je le soulève de tout son poids, faisant gicler son sang sur mon visage.

Un cri commun s'élève des cellules. L'un des détenus me fixe.

L'homme à abattre s'agite dans sa cellule, priant des dieux inconnus. Puis il me fait face. "ENFILE TON SURPLIS, SPECTRE !" me hurle-t-il.

Je lève un sourcil. "Pour toi ?... Peuh !" ironique.

Il sourit, scrutant les barreaux.

"Tu ne pourras pas arriver jusqu'ici."

"Il faut vraiment que tu cesses de sous-estimer le Seigneur qui m'envoie."

J'apparais dans le fond de sa cellule, le faisant hurler. Le massacre commence. Et j'y prends plaisir.

* * *

Le Griffon me tourne autour et je le suis des yeux.

Il attrape mes mains et les hume, pupilles dilatées. Un véritable animal !...

J'en souris. "Oui ?..."

"Toi... tu as parfaitement rempli la mission confiée par notre Seigneur. Le sang... tu en es imprégnée." continuant à me tourner autour, rétrécissant le cercle. Il s'arrête devant moi.

Ma main monte : cheveux, cou, joue, bouche. Le Griffon avale mes doigts à portée, les flattant sensuellement des lèvres et de la langue, dans des jeux de regards à faire frémir les Saints. Envie de lui. Fort. Il le sait, il le sent. Nos cosmos se mêlent.

"Ferme la porte de ton bureau et prends moi ici."

Le regard améthyste se fait dément, excitation à son comble.

Ma proposition tombe à pic : il est 16 heures.

Il ferme la porte à clé.

Je lui indique le canapé et il s'y installe à son aise.

Vive, je viens le chevaucher, tirant sur le nœud de cravate.

Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes fesses, me rapprochant de son bassin, sourire soulignant ses appétits.

Mes lèvres le cherchent.

"Alors dis moi... de quelle manière les... as-tu envoyés dans l'autre monde ?..."

"Hmm..." passant la langue le long des lèvres du Griffon. "De manière très cruelle."

"Racoooonte !..." comme un enfant à qui l'on tend une friandise.

"Eh bien, j'ai..." ouvrant les boutons de la chemise pour en écarter les pans et y glisser les mains, caressant la peau laiteuse.

"Oui ?..." impatient de tout.

"... massacré la trachée d'un gardien..."

"Grandiose !..." excité.

"... à la vue de tous les détenus présents..."

"Huhuhuhu !..."

Mes doigts glissent en bas, ouvrant lentement le bouton du pantalon gris puis la fine tirette, souriant devant le renflement qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer davantage.

J'y fais courir des doigts tendres tout du long, le faisant siffler entre les dents, menton levé.

"Puis je me suis occupée de notre homme..."

"De... quelle manière, Léviathan ?..." bras venant se placer en croix le long du dossier.

"... en l'éparpillant aux quatre coins de sa cellule." regard terrible, bouche venant malmener celle, trop bavarde, du Griffon.

Je descends dans le cou que je gratifie de légères morsures, le faisant tressaillir de délice.

"Tu penses que... tes frères en sont conscients ?..."

Le Griffon sourit. "Oh oui." regard revenant à moi. "Et cette idée te plaît." glissant la main entre mes jambes, confirmant ainsi ses dires.

J'en geins, déplacée.

"Voyez-vous cela..." s'en léchant copieusement les doigts, se régalant de ce qui les recouvre.

"Griffon..." ébahie par sa sensualité.

Nous nous défaisons rapidement.

J'attrape ses mains et noue mes doigts aux siens, montant nos mains au-dessus de la chevelure argentée. Je le laisse s'impatienter contre mon ventre, dans des proportions respectables. Il en sourit, regard terriblement trouble.

"Tout ça... c'est à moi." envisageant son corps.

Il en rit doucement. "Possessive." s'en mordillant la lèvres de délice.


	19. Parlez moi d'amour

_Ah la la... c'est chaud entre Griffon et Léviathan ! lol_

 _Et Lune va haïr Hypnos. Définitivement._

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 59 : Parlez moi d'amour_

Nous revenons, Minos et moi, d'un cabinet d'expertise comptable - il est utile d'avoir une nouvelle larve financière à bord !... Une larve à traumatiser...

La circulation est dense, à cette heure, dans la capitale et Minos conduit souplement, se faufilant entre les véhicules à l'arrêt avec dextérité, héritant malgré tout de quelques coups de klaxon. Enfin, l'avenue se fait plus large.

Je le regarde conduire, détaillant chaque geste de passage de vitesse ou de manœuvre du volant. Il porte un costume gris Zegna, assorti à une chemise ciel et une cravate bordeaux à motifs. Classe, comme à l'ordinaire. Je m'en pince les lèvres. Il sourit, devinant mon geste.

"Oui ?..." regard braqué droit devant lui, main courant sur le volant clair.

"Je palpite."

Je marque fort dès le premier coup !...

Il n'a pas bougé mais je sais que l'appel a fait son chemin.

"Je suis sûre que tes pupilles sont dilatées."

"S'il n'y avait que les pupilles..." joliment soufflé, dans un sourire.

Là, c'est moi qui n'en mène plus large. "J'ai envie de toi..."

La pression fait un bond supplémentaire, vive à présent.

"Lév'..." sourit, murmuré. Il porte les doigts de sa main gauche jusqu'à ses lèvres, excitation au plus fort.

"Tu..."

"Est-ce que..."

Nous venons de démarrer en même temps, riant.

"Vas-y."

"Passe la nuit avec moi, Minos."

"Cela va de soi."

"Toi ?..."

"J'allais le suggérer."

Nous entrons dans le petit parc boisé qui borde la résidence. La porte du sous-sol s'ouvre et la Mercedes s'y engouffre.

Minos se gare à la place habituelle, coupant le contact. Il bascule vers moi, sur un sourire, cherchant ma bouche pour ouvrir les festivités. Par Hadès, nous sommes à cran !... Le baiser ne fait que souligner ce fait.

"Si je... m'écoutais..." poursuivant ses attentions, langue de plus en plus agile et câline.

"Par Hadès... Écoute toi... Écoute toi..." n'en pouvant plus, accrochée aux pans de la veste de son costume.

Il recule le siège et se donne de l'espace en déboutonnant le pantalon. Mes doigts s'y glissent sans plus attendre. Il est... surtendu !... quel régal que cette force qui palpite sous mes doigts.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche et retire mon slip avant de venir le chevaucher, le laissant s'enfiler en moi sur un souffle happé.

"Oooooh..."

"Min... os..." souffle heurté.

Je bouge sans attendre, nous arrachant tout le bien disponible. Nos corps sont vifs et extrêmement proches de l'orgasme.

Je dévore son menton haut levé. Nos voix s'envolent. Nos paroles ne sont plus que des mots hachés, lui en norvégien, moi en allemand. Je peux sentir les pulsations battre contre nos tempes avec fureur. Et là... au tournant... orgasmes !... Violents, vifs, terriblement sonores !...

Je pose le front contre l'épaule aimée, respiration encore brusque. Il caresse mes cheveux. "Merci pour... cette mise en bouche." souriant de délice.

Je fais taire ces lèvres superbes par un baiser. "Paré pour la suite ?..."

"Oui."

Je regagne mon côté tandis qu'il se reboutonne. Je ris.

"Hmm ?"

"Non, rien. Je... m'imaginais ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été découverts !..."

"Oh !..." s'en pinçant les lèvres, coupable.

Nous quittons le véhicule comme si de rien n'était.

Puis nous cheminons, main dans la main, jusqu'à la cabine d'ascenseur.

Il a conservé le jeu de clés subtilisé à la Wyverne.

Sur le pas de la porte, je retire mes escarpins avec soulagement.

Il me plaque contre la portée refermée, lèvres glissant le long des miennes, m'arrachant un geignement ravi.

Joueur, il me quitte, m'observant du coin de l'œil. La chasse est ouverte !...

"Oh mais toi !..." bondissant sur lui, le faisant atterrir mollement sur le canapé, le dominant, regard courant sur les lèvres convoitées.

"Huhuhuhu !..."

Je les prends tandis qu'elles rient encore, finissant par émettre un son étouffé, sensuel. Nos langues n'en finissent pas ! Par Hadès, que ce foutu Spectre est bon !...

Je monte ses poignets prisonniers de mes mains au-dessus des cheveux argentés éparpillés.

Il joue des hanches contre moi, dur à souhait.

Je le prends au jeu et amorce des mouvements en contresens. La manœuvre nous arrache un superbe panel de gémissements indécents. Je le rends fou et il ne se prive pas pour me le montrer tant vocalement que physiquement, se tortillant sous moi, menton levé sur une bouche dont les sons marquent la rupture, donnant dans les graves, mots sensuels prononcés en norvégien lui échappant, corps ne demandant pas mieux qu'à être pris immédiatement.

Je n'en mène pas large non plus, je dois avouer !... et le voir ainsi dope mon plaisir. Moite de et pour lui !...

Je fais courir mes dents le long des lèvres, égratignant la peau laiteuse, lui arrachant des sons coupés.

Sa main se fraye un chemin entre nos deux corps et il se libère, soufflant de soulagement à l'espace qu'il s'accorde enfin.

Il descend la glissière de ma jupe crayon et tire sur les pans pour la faire quitter mes hanches.

La voici sur mes cuisses. Le slip ne lui résiste pas longuement non plus.

"Marionnettiste !..." jouissant presque alors que nos sexes entrent en contact.

Il suffoque sous moi tant le plaisir est fort.

"Lévi... athan !..." me visitant uniquement de la partie renflée de son sexe.

"Par... Hadès !... c'est boooon !..."

"Haaaan !..."

Nous ne nous tenons plus, tout aux sensations qui enflent sans que nous ne les contrôlions.

Je finis par le prendre jusqu'à la garde, dans un superbe coup de reins, l'arquant contre moi.

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !..."

"Mi... nos !... haaaaah !..."

Point de non-retour pour explosion totale des sens, jouissant à grand renfort de vocalises déplacées, corps moites de plaisir, doigts étroitement joints.

* * *

Nous faisons une pause, nous amusant avec la nourriture : une fraise qui vient courir le long de lèvres entrouvertes, une cerise juteuse dans laquelle viennent croquer une rangée de dents.

Ces jeux nous mènent à nouveau sur le canapé et je m'installe sur lui à califourchon, câlinant son sexe érigé.

"Mmm..." ravie de ce que je tiens entre les mains. "Vous pulsez, Monsieur du Griffon."

"Il faut dire que... tu prends un soin jaloux de ma personne."

Le sexe se fait de plus en plus impatient.

Les pouces du Griffon viennent s'amuser à leur tour, se délectant de la moiteur qu'ils rencontrent.

"Et vous, vous êtes indécemment moite, Mademoiselle du Léviathan."

Seigneur !... tant de vie chez des êtres mort !... ce doit être cela, le paradoxe des Enfers !...

* * *

Je regagne le torse nu du Griffon, avant-bras croisés sous le menton. "Griffon ?..."

"Hmm ?..." encore shooté aux endorphines.

"Tu me racontes tes conquêtes ?..." regard brillant.

Un petit rire accueille la demande. Il cherche mon regard du sien. "Tu es absolument certaine de vouloir savoir ?..."

"Oui."

"Dans cette vie ou dans une autre ?..."

"Toutes."

"Nous ne sommes pas rendus !..." riant.

"Tant que ça ?..." jouant à dessiner des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le torse fin.

"Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps pour..."

"Parle moi de celles ou ceux qui t'ont le plus marqué."

Il émet un long sifflement. "Un Or que tu connais."

"Oui. Et ?..." curieuse.

"Il y a eu... la gouvernante d'Ingrid : Dina."

"Huhuhuhu !... tu tapes dans le personnel de la famille royale, toi ?..." amusée, lui volant un baiser.

"Elle n'est pas restée très longtemps à leur service. Nous nous sommes encore revus deux ou trois fois après sa démission. Elle a fini par se rendre en Australie. C'était là son rêve."

"Elle était comment ? physiquement, je veux dire ?..."

"Grande, élancée, blonde. Des yeux magnifiques." caressant mes cheveux dans des mouvements doux et répétitifs.

"Et... au lit ?..."

Petit sourire amusé de Minos. "C'était... créatif. Nous aimions innover."

"C'est tout en ce qui concerne la famille royale et son personnel ?..."

"Oui, c'est tout. Enfin..."

Regard éveillé.

"... on m'a fait des avances que j'ai refusées."

"Qui ?" curieuse comme tout.

"Un duc lors d'une réception mondaine."

"Pourquoi avoir refusé ?"

"Parce qu'à l'époque j'avais un certain Garuda dans la tête. Et le type n'était pas vraiment mon genre."

Je ris, amusée. "Bon. Ensuite ?..."

"Quelques femmes durant mes visites en clientèle. Je me souviens notamment d'une certaine Aleksandra. Nous l'avions fait quasiment sous le nez de son patron, c'était..."

"... jouissif ?..."

"Oui. Oui, c'est ça !..."

"Comment physiquement ?"

"Brunette. Des yeux verts. Elle assumait parfaitement ses rondeurs, c'était... adorable. Et un toupet !..." riant encore.

"Et du côté des hommes ?..."

"Voyons... il y eut un jeune patron qui souhaitait entrer en affaires avec nous. Irlandais. Une véritable petite crapule que j'ai fait grimper aux rideaux avant de jouir de la mélodie superbe offerte par ses os broyés."

Je glousse de ravissement. "Tu es définitivement ignoble, Minos !..."

"Oh si peu !..." appuyant ses caresses. "En tout cas, tu t'entends plutôt bien, en ce moment, avec _Monsieur Ignoble_." ravi.  
"Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, j'avoue." me retournant sur le dos, tête reposant sur son torse.

"J'en suis tout aussi surpris que toi. La disgrâce de la Wyverne. Qui l'eut cru !..."

"Rhadamanthys est adorable mais..."

"Mais ?..." avide.

"... il est pétri dans ses certitudes. Et à force, ça m'use."

"Huhuhuhu !..." amusé. "Il a toujours été ainsi. Il manque de souplesse mais sa rigueur en fait ce qu'il est."

"Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais... _Monsieur Ignoble_ me sied comme un gant."

" _Monsieur Ignoble_ s'en voit flatté."

"Nos ?"

"Oui, Lév' ?"

"Emmène moi en clientèle."

"A ta guise. Où désires-tu te rendre ? Danemark ? Suède ? Norvège ?"

"Hmm... au choix."

"J'ai un nouveau client qui ne demande qu'à me rencontrer. Danemark, donc."

"Ça me va."

* * *

Nous descendons au Marriott Hôtel, Suite royale.

La suite est luxueuse, comme à l'ordinaire. Je soupire en regardant le vaste lit, faisant sourire le Griffon. "Quel dommage que le repas d'affaires soit si proche... je t'aurai bien fait l'amour sur ce lit."

"Réserve ça pour notre retour, tu veux bien ?..."

* * *

C'est le fils du patron qui nous récupère : un magnifique jeune homme. Il attire immédiatement le regard du Griffon. J'en souris.

"Une petite amie dans la vie, jeune homme ?" le questionne le Griffon.

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Dorian. Et... non, pas de petite amie. A dire vrai... je préfère les hommes."

"Voyez-vous cela." souriant.

Il nous conduit jusqu'à un restaurant étoilé.

Dans une vaste salle, son père et quelques gros bonnets nous attendent.

"Mais vous voilà en charmante compagnie !..." dit l'homme à Minos, s'approchant de moi pour un baise main dégoulinant. J'en grimace de dégoût. L'homme est gras, regard vicelard - du genre "grâce à mon compte en banque, je peux me payer qui je veux !" Il pose le regard sur Dorian et lui ordonne d'un mouvement sec du menton de faire activer en cuisine. Je sens la tension entre le père et le fils - d'ailleurs... comment un homme aussi laid a-t-il pu engendrer pareille beauté ?...

"Dorian n'est pas mon fils. Je l'ai adopté. C'est un bon à rien. Je dois constamment le garder à l'œil."

Ah !... tout s'explique !... Je me disais bien aussi qu'un si laid pommier ne pouvait pas donner une pomme aussi appétissante !...

Il me fait installer, en profitant pour caresser mes épaules. Je pourrai presque sentir sa langue avide courir sur ma peau qui se granule instantanément de répulsion. Le Griffon prend place à mes côtés. Son regard arbore une teinte foncée ; l'homme n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas supplémentaire !...

"Vous savez mener les négociations. J'aime ça." au Griffon.

Ce dernier glisse ses doigts croisés sous son menton, regard terrible - je le pratique depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir que tout son corps vibre au son d'une possible destruction complète des opposants.

"Bien. Allons droit au but : je vous cède mes parts à hauteur de 30 %. J'exige autant de nuits avec elle." dit l'homme, sûr de sa victoire sur un Juge.

Le Griffon émet un ricanement sur mesure. "Elle n'est ni à vendre ni à acheter, misérable larve visqueuse."

"Pa... pardon ?!" clignant.

"Ne me forcez pas à me répéter, j'ai horreur de ça."

L'homme rit soudain. "Vous êtes un petit comique, vous !..."

"Je doute fort que vous soyez capable de saisir mon humour." ferme.

Je me régale.

"Il suffit ! je suis tolérant mais là, vous dépassez les bornes !..."

"Avec tout le respect que je ne vous dois pas, je vous demande de baisser d'un ton."

Le Juge se réveille et c'est un régal. Mon ventre se tord devant la démonstration de force.

L'homme frappe des mains ouvertes sur la table, se levant, regard furibond. "Je peux tout acheter dans cette ville, tout, vous entendez ?! et elle ne fera pas exception à la règle !"

"Argument non recevable."

Le Griffon doit fournir un prodigieux effort pour ne pas laisser la colère le submerger immédiatement.

Il fait montre d'une telle puissance que j'en ronronnerai presque de délice !...

Minos ouvre les paumes de ses mains, les observant un court instant. "J'ai déjà votre sang sur mes mains."

"ESPÈCE DE..."

Minos lance ses fils, attrapant les trois hommes en même temps, les soulevant dans les airs en les tordant dans des positions contre-nature.

Les cris s'élèvent.

"S'il m'était possible de vous coudre la bouche, je le ferai sans hésiter tant vos cris me sont insupportables." grimaçant. Il s'essaie alors à un tout nouvel exercice : celui consistant à faire passer ses fils d'un coin des lèvres à l'autre et cela fonctionne, mettant fin aux cris.

"Joli !" admirative.

"Merci." petite courbette.

Les autres hommes présents souhaitent prendre la fuite mais je les bloque, les propulsant contre les murs opposés.

Dorian arrive à ce moment. Je grimace.

"Vous..."

"Je te débarrasse d'un être qui n'aura été finalement utile que pour te léguer sa fortune." amène Minos.

Dorian fronce, fort.

"Vous êtes... des Spectres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Première surprise !...

"En effet."

Dorian entre et referme la porte derrière lui. "J'ai été suffisamment humilié durant toutes ses années. Je veux assister à leur fin."

"Ton caractère me plaît fort, Dorian." se régale le Griffon.

Dans un geste souple, Minos mène les corps à la limite de la torsion, faisant craquer quelques os au passage.

"D'où as-tu entendu parler des Spectres, Dorian ?" curieuse.

"Dans des livres anciens."

"Oh !... un intellectuel." s'amuse Minos, terminant par faire craquer la totalité des vertèbres dans une succession de craquements sinistres.

C'en est terminé.

Minos se tourne vers Dorian.

"La Terre n'a plus rien à t'offrir. Laisse moi donc te présenter à notre Seigneur." à Dorian.

Ce dernier approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

* * *

De retour dans la capitale, nous nous offrons un repas en commun.

"Certes, nous n'avons pas ramené de contrat mais nous avons fait gagner un Spectre à notre Seigneur." se targue le bel argenté.

Rhadamanthys soupire, main soutenant sa joue, dans une position traduisant l'ennui.

"Qu'y a-t-il de plus noble, Rhada ? la quête de notre Seigneur ou les affaires ?..."

Le blond se tait, incapable de rétorquer. Minos savoure de pouvoir ainsi clouer le bec au dragon divin.

* * *

Aux Enfers :

"Lune ? le Seigneur Hadès te demande. Sans benet." précise Pandora.

"Hein ? mais... comment ça ?..."

"Il souhaite te faire la conversation."

"QUOI ? mais que vais-je bien pouvoir lui raconter ?"

"Rien. Tu l'écouteras."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, ordre de son Altesse. Et il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre."

Lune fila dans les couloirs, rajustant sa robe avant de frapper.

"Oui ?"

"C'est Lune."

"Entre."

Elle ouvrit et fit un pas à l'intérieur, penchant le haut de son corps devant la grandeur du Souverain des Enfers. Puis elle referma la porte avant de s'approcher, ployant le genou.

"Relève toi, Lune du Sphinx."

Il l'invita à prendre place sur une méridienne.

Elle s'installa, anxieuse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard les lignes pures et le visage divin du Souverain des Enfers.

"Je m'interroge, Lune."

"Ah ?... à quel propos, votre Grandeur ?..."

"Les sentiments humains." avec un petit rire indéfinissable.

Lune déglutit.

Le Souverain nota son trouble.

"Cela te gêne-t-il d'évoquer ce sujet avec moi ?..."

"N... non, Altesse. Je suis... simplement surprise, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !... Je pensais que nous parlerions de guerre, de massacres en tout genre !..." gesticulant.

"Hypnos s'interroge également sur ce genre de chose. Tandis que Thanatos méprise tout ce qui s'y réfère."

" _Ouais, enfin... ça a l'air d'y aller avec Nasu !..._ " songea Lune, réprimant un rire. "Puis-je vous demander sur quoi portent vos interrogations, ô grand Hadès ?"

"Ce que les humains nomment l' _amour_."

Lune se triturait les mains, gênée.

" _Manquerait plus qu'il me demande comment on fait les enfants !... misère !... je me vois mal lui expliquer le butinage des abeilles !..._ " songeait Lune.

Le Souverain lui adressa un sourire presque doux.

" _Oh mon dieu... fais moi encore un sourire comme ça, toi, et je te..._ "

"Je peux entendre tes pensées, Lune."

Lune piqua le fard de sa vie !... Là, franchement, la seule idée qu'elle avait était celle de pouvoir faire son trou dans celui d'une souris !...

Hadès s'installa en face d'elle.

"Vous... non, vous... pouvez... ?..."

"Entendre ce que tu penses, oui."

"Mais... depuis quand vous... ?..."

"Depuis que tu as rejoint les rangs de mes chers Spectres."

"Mais... personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !..." s'insurgea Lune, étouffée par le chaud qui lui montait dans tout le corps.

"Peu de gens sont au fait."

Le sourire ne quittait définitivement plus les lèvres du Souverain.

"Je... je ne... sais plus où me mettre... je... je voudrai disparaître !..." s'écria-t-elle, affolée, mains autour de son visage échauffé.

Hadès passa des doigts effleurants sous le menton de Lune, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son trouble.

"Je t'ai entendu lorsque tu admirais mon véritable corps en Elysion." se crut-il bon de préciser.

" _Yamete kudasai, Hades Sama !_..." (*) songeait Lune, frappée d'un désir violent couplé à une honte sans bornes. "C'est... extrêmement... gênant... je..."

"Je suis aussi curieux qu'Hypnos. Mais, en tant que Souverain des Enfers, je me dois de montrer une attitude froide et détachée. Et ceci est... extrêmement pénible pour l'âme."

Hadès posa la main sur le genou de Lune. Cette dernière n'était plus que vapeurs chaudes.

"D'ailleurs... il se trouve qu'Hypnos partage totalement mon projet d'appréhender les sens humains."

" _Je vais mourir... définitivement... ah, non, mince, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ " songeait Lune, fixant le Souverain, regard pesant sur les lèvres interdites et pourtant si proches du dieu.

"A ce propos, puis-je suggérer une petite expérience ?..."

" _Non... non, ne... ne me dites pas que vous..._ " songeait Lune, corps au supplice.

"Pour ce faire, Hypnos se joindra à nous."

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lune ; celle du dieu du Sommeil. Ce dernier prit place aux côtés de Lune.

"Nous avons besoin de toutes tes compétences pour la réaliser."

Lune ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Hypnos fixa son Souverain puis Lune. Puis il partit dans un rire dément alors que l'image de Hadès commençait à se désagréger.

Lune se frotta les yeux, en la seule présence de Hypnos. "Mais que ?..."

"Tu y as cru." s'amusait le dieu blond.

"Vous... avez..."

"J'ai le pouvoir de matérialiser mes rêves et mes fantasmes, oui. Et je dois dire que tu as été fort divertissante, Lune. Quel dommage que ton Bénou n'ait pas pu assister à toute la scène !..." cruel.

"Vous êtes..." serrant le poing.

Hypnos caressa l'ovale du visage de Lune puis posa ses lèvres fraîches sur celles de la jeune Spectre. "Qui sait... peut-être ai-je frappé juste en dévoilant les pensées de notre Seigneur."

"Vous êtes... définitivement la plus belle raclure que les Enfers aient portée."

"Oui. Moi aussi, je t'apprécie, Lune. Notamment parce que tu me diverties plus qu'aucune autre âme ne saurait le faire."

* * *

(*) "Arrête, s'il te plaît !" en japonais - expression généralement utilisée dans les mangas hentai


	20. Comme sur une balançoire

_Et voilà la fin de la saison 3 ^^_

 _L'idée m'est venue au bureau... comme quoi ! XD_

 _Un Aiacos en grande forme, un peu de foire, un Hadès en action... et une balançoire._

* * *

 _Chapitre 60 : Comme sur une balançoire_

Minos s'installe devant mon bureau, jouant avec ses élastiques.

"Voilà un moment que je n'ai plus eu de visite d'Aiacos." dis-je.

Minos sourit. "Mon insupportable frère s'est mis au défi de lever un maximum de conquêtes féminines via les sites sur lesquels il s'est inscrit et a affiché sa belle frimousse. Ceci l'amuse beaucoup. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il consomme toutes ses relations."

"Il est vraiment surprenant !..." amusée.

* * *

Aiacos travaille tard, sandwich à portée de main. Il farfouille dans le bios, imaginant de nouveaux lignes de codes.

Il a soudain conscience de deux présences qui s'affairent sur la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il éteint rapidement la lampe de son bureau et abaisse le clapet de son portable. Son sourire s'allonge terriblement. Enfin un peu de divertissement !... Son regard est celui d'un Juge prêt à frapper des impudents.

Deux hommes font irruption dans les locaux, chuchotant entre eux.

Aiacos, paupières baissées, peut distinctement capter le moindre mot, le moindre mouvement ; un Garuda aux aguets. Son corps palpite de l'excitation proche.

"Venez par ici, mes agneaux." murmure-t-il.

Les deux hommes se séparent pour explorer les bureaux.

Aiacos se lève sans bruit, quittant sa place.

Les deux hommes fouillent les bureaux de la Wyverne et de Minos.

Aiacos appelle la lumière sans appuyer sur le moindre interrupteur, grâce à son cosmos.

"Puis-je vous être utile, Messieurs ?" faussement affable.

Les deux hommes se retournent simultanément, souffles courts, armes à la main.

Aiacos a les bras croisés, sourire terrible plaqué sur le visage.

"Toi... t'es vraiment au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment." grogne le plus âgé des deux.

"Et vous... vous pouvez exulter : vous allez être envoyés aux Enfers des mains d'un Juge."

Des rires s'élèvent. "Petit comique ! on est armés, mon gars, je te signale."

"Moi aussi, je le suis." répond calmement Aiacos, sans se départir de son sourire.

"Allez, Ben, ligote-le et planque-le dans une armoire, qu'il nous foute la paix."

Ledit Ben s'approche. Soudain, des flammes se mettent à rugir autour du Garuda. Il attrape Ben par la gorge, propageant les flammes meurtrières à travers tout le corps, l'amenant à combustion. En quelques secondes, il n'en reste que des cendres sur la moquette.

"ESPÈCE DE..." visant.

Mais trop tard, le Garuda est déjà sur lui, lui réservant le même sort, poings fermés sur les poignets de l'aîné.

"Vous êtes si faibles que vous terrasser me file la nausée !..." assaisonné de tout le mépris disponible.

* * *

Le foire du trône est de retour et cette fois la Wyverne a été prudente : Monsieur s'est rendu en clientèle la veille, pour une durée indéterminée. Je pense que nous le reverrons surgir dès que les stands de la foire auront quitté la place !...

Nous rions tous à ce propos, y compris Valentine.

"Quelques sensations, une odeur de barbe à papa et voilà notre puissante Wyverne en déroute !..." se moque Minos.

"Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moq... hahahahaha !" intervient Valentine avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Nous y voici. L'ambiance festive nous cueille dès les premiers pas.

Nous testons une foule d'attractions, regardons Aiacos tirer à la carabine en raflant la plus grosse peluche du stand - que Valentine se verra contraint de trimballer - et Minos se gaver de sucreries.

Kagaho et Lune sont également de la partie. Lune a un goût très prononcé pour les attractions à sensation dans lesquelles l'accompagne le Bénou sans rechigner.

Installés à la table d'un snack, je fais une tresse à Minos qui, pour peu, en ronronnerait de ravissement. Alors que je fais passer un brin de cheveux argentés sur l'autre, le Garuda vient s'installer dans mon dos, sur le banc, furetant dans mon cou. J'en ris, montant l'épaule. Une langue hardie vient glisser le long de ma joue et il en sourit, fier de lui.

"Je peux le dire ?..." intervient Minos, index levé.

"Oui."

"Insupportable oiseau !..."

Le Bénou se retourne, clignant.

"Pas toi !... L'autre."

"Mais oui, pas toi, mon poulet rôti sauce barbecue !..." (*) roucoule Lune.

Kagaho fait mine de se fâcher tout rouge.

Le Griffon plisse les yeux. Là, dans la foule... "Hey ! Conny !..." se levant, agitant le bras.

"Fantastique, je vais pouvoir t'avoir pour moi seul." me glisse chaudement le Garuda à l'oreille.

"Je t'ai à l'œil, insupportable rapace !..." lui fait savoir Minos.

"Va t'occuper de Conny, Minos."

Justement, le voici qui s'approche. "Hey !..." volant un baiser au Griffon. "Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Tu as laissé tomber tes dossiers ?..." clin d'œil.

"Oh toi... tu es d'humeur à _Griffonnade_ !..." index dansant.

"Je vais encore prendre une gaufre !..." annonce Lune.

"Par Hadès, où mets-tu tout ce que tu manges ?" questionne Aiacos.

"Je le dépense, pardi !..." regard chaud au Bénou qui pique un adorable fard. "Awww... Baby !..." caressant sa joue, embrassant l'angle de sa mâchoire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur les terres arides de Hyanatu, un chef de tribu effondré pleurait ses morts. Parmi les corps jetés en tas, celui, frêle et écorché, de sa fille unique. Ynira venait d'avoir quatre ans. Le chef leva un poing vengeur vers le ciel : "Tu vas me payer ça, Hadès !"

"La question est : qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour retrouver ta fille, Ronival ?" trancha la voix terrible de Thanatos derrière lui.

Ronival se retourna de moitié : "Allez au diable, toi et ta bande de dégénérés !..."

Thanatos serra le poing. "Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Ronival."

"Oh, au contraire, je le sais parfaitement." abandonnant le corps de sa fille. "Et si je veux marchander, ce sera avec Hadès en personne que je le ferai."

"Regarde toi... ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et tu te permets de poser des exigences ?... Mon pauvre, Ronival." secouant la tête, narquois.

"Je ne suis pas assez fou pour croire à vos fables, Spectres !..."

"Dans ces conditions, toute discussion semble vaine, n'est-ce pas ?" sur un éclat de cosmos caractéristique, foulant le sol sanglant, dans toute son illustre gloire : Hadès en personne.

Thanatos a une révérence.

Ronival demeure inflexible.

Hadès tend soudain la main, semblant attendre. De la montagne de cadavres émerge une silhouette fluette. Ynira ouvre des yeux éteints sur le maître des Enfers. Elle tire l'épée servant à châtier et se dirige vers Hadès.

Ronival grince des dents. "Comment oses-tu ?!"

Hadès eut un faible rire. "Les morts sont ma propriété, je te rappelle. Je peux en exiger ce que je veux."

L'enfant venait d'arriver devant le Souverain, lui tendant l'épée.

"Merci." déclara Hadès, sous les yeux horrifiés de Ronival.

"Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Hadès !" grogna Ronival.

"Ton papa m'est totalement opposé, mon Ange. Il n'a que faire de ton sort." dit-il en fendant l'air de son épée sombre.

"ASSEZ !"

Thanatos souriait à la scène, appréciant ce côté joueur et pervers de son Maître.

"J'ai beau le raisonner, il refuse de m'écouter." poursuivait Hadès.

"VAS-TU TE TAIRE, HADES ?!" bloc de colère.

"Il est temps de punir ton papa pour sa défiance envers moi, mon Ange." fixant le cadavre de l'enfant. "Allez." presque doux.

Ynira fixa son père ; ce géant qui tremblait sur ses appuis.

"YNIRA ! Non, je t'en prie ! reviens à toi !..."

Ynira fit un pas, puis un autre.

Thanatos se délectait, sourire terrible aux commissures.

Tandis que la lame de Hadès sifflait encore en fendant les airs, Ronival se laissa tomber à genoux, regard noyé de larmes.

"En voilà, une redoutable guerrière, ne trouves-tu pas, Thanatos ?"

"Sans aucun doute, Seigneur Hadès." jubilant.

* * *

Dans les locaux de la startup, Aiacos ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, comme pour affirmer son territoire.

"Je connais un jeu terriblement excitant avec une balançoire." dis-je, achevant de lui faire perdre les sens.

"Par Hadès, où veux-tu que je dégote un accessoire pareil, Léviathan ?" amusé et frustré à la fois.

"J'ai confiance. Tu trouveras, mon cher Cos." m'en pinçant la lèvre par avance.

Minos vient de tendre l'oreille. "Je t'y aiderai. Moyennant participation."

"Les jeux sont faits."

Mes deux Spectres jubilent.

* * *

"Cos ! Approche."

Aiacos vient se glisser derrière le bureau de l'aîné, fixant l'écran. Il laisse passer un sifflement admiratif.

"Je m'occupe de tout."

Aiacos pose la main sur l'épaule, jouant d'un doigt avec le pan de cheveux argentés. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

* * *

"Réserve ta soirée, Léviathan." me dit Minos.

"Oh !... aurais-tu trouvé ?"

"Oui. Ça n'a pas été simple mais... oui." regard brillant, s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. "Cos et moi souhaitons que ta surprise soit totale. Aussi, le trajet se fera les yeux bandés pour toi."

"Vils petits monstres !..." ravie.

* * *

Minos me fait sortir du véhicule, me tenant par la main. Nous avançons le long d'un chemin pavé puis j'entends la clé qui tourne dans la serrure. A l'intérieur, tout sent le neuf.

"Huhuhu !" excitée et impatiente.

Pour la montée des marches, Aiacos me soulève et me fait gravir deux étages. Enfin, il me fait toucher le sol à nouveau et Minos défait le bandeau qui me couvre les yeux.

La pièce est vaste, aménagée avec fauteuils, canapé, bureau. Les tons sont gris et taupe. Doux. Et au centre de la pièce, attachée à une vaste poutre apparente : l'objet de nos futures joutes.

"Minos... Aiacos..." émerveillée, m'approchant de la balançoire pour en saisir délicatement les cordes, la faisant balancer.

Pour l'occasion, je porte une robe très courte, virginale, avec dos en macramé.

"Loué pour le week-end, refait à neuf et les propriétaires qui occupent habituellement l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée sont absents. Donc... nous pouvons faire tout le bruit que nos corps voudront." annonce Minos.

Aiacos dépose sa veste sur un dossier d'un des fauteuils. Minos me regarde faire, index le long de sa joue, tête adorablement penchée, sourire aux lèvres.

"Proposes-tu d'ouvrir immédiatement les festivités, Lév' ?"

"Oui." soufflé.

"Je propose que nous nous déshabillons, Aiacos et moi, tandis que tu conserves ta robe, sans aucun dessous."

"Bien." quittant mon tanga sous des yeux ravis.

Les vêtements quittent ces messieurs. Ils déplient une vaste couverture sous la balançoire.

Je m'installe sur l'assise.

Aiacos vient se placer entre mes jambes ouvertes, caressant mes cuisses tandis que Minos dégage mes cheveux pour embrasser mes épaules.

Au moyen d'attentions combinées, ils se laissent enfler sans précipitation.

Je tiens les cordes tandis qu'Aiacos manipule la balançoire. Nous nous ajustons pour que son sexe dressé vienne effleurer le mien à chaque allée et venue.

Le souffle du Garuda est déjà joliment heurté et Minos se fait également dur dans mon dos.

Le balancement est lent.

Le Garuda attrape les cordes et joue des hanches pour me visiter et me quitter au gré du balancement. Le mouvement est d'une souplesse incroyable. Nous en tirons tous deux un vif plaisir. Puis les Juges intervertissent leur position et c'est Minos qui profite de la prouesse.

Nos souffles sont de plus en plus détraqués. Nos corps suintent d'envie, réclamant la finalité. Et nous y parvenons, quasi-simultanément, une première fois.

Peu après, je me suspends aux cordes des mains, coudes posés sur l'assise, jambes fléchies. Aiacos se tient sous moi.

Minos a pris place devant moi.

Je balance lentement, Aiacos s'invitant en moi à mesure tandis que ma bouche va flatter l'érection du Griffon lorsque le balancement va de l'avant.

Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, tous les deux, nus et érigés ; un véritable régal pour tous les sens.

Nos voix montent plus lentement que la première fois et l'orgasme nous cueille presque par surprise, au détour d'un balancement.

Plus tard, j'ai le haut du corps sur le dossier et Minos joue entre mes jambes écartées, s'invitant au gré du balancier tandis que je flatte Aiacos de la bouche.

Après une troisième jouissance, nous cessons pour nous commander de quoi reprendre des forces. Aiacos tourne à la pizza au saumon tandis que Minos et moi dégustons une salade avec des toasts de foie gras.

Nous faisons une petite sieste digestive, adorablement entrelacés sur le canapé convertible ouvert.

Puis les jeux reprennent avec d'autant plus d'imagination et d'audace.

Quel week-end fantastique !...

* * *

Dans le bureau de la Wyverne :

"Tu peux répéter ?" plissant les yeux.

"Je souhaite prendre mon mercredi après-midi."

"Bien sûr, sans problème." cynique.

"Je suis sérieuse, Rhada."

"Où te crois-tu, Léviathan ?!" grognant presque.

"J'ai envie de reprendre la danse classique."

"Trouves toi un cours du soir."

"Il n'y a que le mercredi après-midi."

"Change d'école."

"Rhada... s'il te plaît..."

Il soupire. Un geste confirme qu'il abdique.

"Tu viendras me voir danser ?... je t'offrirai un cours privé."

"Très drôle, Princesse. Allez, file !..."

* * *

Dans leur palais suspendu, les dieux jumeaux se divertissaient. Une sublime danseuse virevoltait pour eux. Voilà des heures qu'elle dansait ; les dieux jumeaux étant fermement décidés à la mener jusqu'à épuisement. En contrepartie, ils avaient promis de rendre la vie à son jeune frère. Aussi, la danseuse repoussait-elle au maximum ses limites.

Les dieux étaient vraiment curieux de voir jusqu'où irait sa résistance physique.

Elle finit par s'écrouler aux pieds des dieux. "Je... vous... en... prie... mon... frère..." essoufflée.

Hypnos finit par se pencher en avant : "Il est trop tard pour lui."

Thanatos eut un sourire terrible.

* * *

La reprise de la danse est difficile et mes muscles manifestent ouvertement leur désapprobation mais les réflexes et postures reviennent rapidement.

Au cinquième cours, me voici à peu près au point.

"Hey ? ton mec ?..." me questionne une camarade, en désignant une Wyverne qui patiente de l'autre côté de la vitre.

"Oui !..." me pressant jusqu'aux vestiaires avant qu'il ne file sans moi.

J'en ressors en survêtement, capuche sur la tête.

"Tu me ramènes ?"

"Si tu veux." marchant jusqu'au parking souterrain.

* * *

Nous échangeons peu de mots sur le trajet. Je glisse les doigts dans sa nuque, caressant les mèches qui s'y trouvent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de délice.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je quitte mon survêtement et m'installe sur la table basse, chaussant mes pointes, jambe gauche posée sur l'épaule de Rhadamanthys, tandis que je manipule les attaches en satin. Sa main passe et repasse sur la jambe nue, à sa guise. Son sourire trahit son envie de moi.

" _Want me_?" pour la forme.

" _Badly_." dans un rauque superbe.

Mon regard descend sur le renflement qui se précise de seconde en seconde et j'en souris, terminant de nouer les attaches avec des gestes lents qui ne contribuent qu'à faire grimper la tension. Les lèvres de Rhadamanthys câlinent ma cheville, langue s'immisçant entre les liens.

Je me redresse, debout sur les pointes, mains sur les épaules divines, haut du corps penché en avant, j'entame les mouvements des jambes : croisés, écarts, battements.

Le regard doré s'offre le décolleté qui se présente à sa vue. Les tons chauds des iris commencent à fusionner, annonçant une montée de désir. J'en souris d'autant plus.

Il caresse mes bras, attentif, appréciant le satiné de la peau.

"Comme je peux t'aimer, foutue Wyverne !..." taquine.

"Le jour où j'ai autorisé que tu fasses un pas vers moi... j'ai dit adieu à mon intégrité de Juge." presque doux.

" _Regrets_ ?..."

" _Bittersweet_."

Je glisse les mains de chaque côté et ramène le polo que je fais passer sur sa tête, ébouriffant le blond des cheveux au passage.

Ce torse... superbe de puissance et qui ne demande qu'à vibrer...

Sauvage, je viens le chevaucher et me pencher pour prendre un mamelon entre les dents, le faisant sursauter et me plaquer sur l'assise du canapé, me dominant, regard fou.

"Je vais te faire oublier les regrets et l'amertume, Wyverne."

"Pari tenu." avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, en bon dragon éveillé.

* * *

(*) Il fallait impérativement que je la replace, celle-là, Lune ! XDDDD Gomen, gomen ! XD


End file.
